


Officer in Training 軍官訓練中

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中尉Mary Su被調派到了企業號，但是她發現企業號上的生活跟她想像的不太一樣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因為每天腦補企業號日常太歡樂了所以一時衝動決定開坑(咦)。背景設定是AOS，但是因為po主想名無能所以會借用很多TOS的名字。星歷是使用AOS的算法，TOS的太高大了我研究了半天還是看不懂算法OTZ 這篇依然是由親愛的 @狐狸老板娘 校對，沒有她神奇的校對會出現一篇充滿了奇怪句子的文。然後故事裡所發生的事，如果像中尉一樣看不懂的話，請繼續保持妳單純的心 =w=

**私人日誌 星曆2262.251**

 

親愛的日記……呃，我好像不應該在官方紀錄裡這麼說……

 

算了，不管了。反正除非有軍事法庭的搜索令，否則所有的私人日誌都是完全保密的。

 

總之，我仍不敢相信眼前的這一切。

 

我現在正在企業號上，在我原本被指派的星宿號在我正式報到前因為意外而被迫全員棄船後，我就被轉調到企業號了。

 

我想這是件好事，Kirk艦長雖然沒有Decker艦長*這麼有經驗，但是聽說能力很強。企業號的傷亡率是所有憲法級星艦裡最低的。

 

這簡直太令人興奮了，我從來沒有在憲法級星艦上工作過，更別提是在這幾年變得特別有名的企業號上了。自從艦長三年前奇蹟似地救下地球後，企業號的名字就變得如雷貫耳。

 

還記得三年前地球被攻擊的時候，我還是學院的學生。那時候我正在上基本傳送科技，突然一陣天搖地動，我一開始還以為是那個經常出錯的助教試圖把整間教室傳送到什麼地方的時候出錯了。

 

後來外面傳來很大的碰撞聲，我往外看去，剛好看見有東西掉進海灣裡，濺起一大片的海水。當然那些水被學院的防護罩擋掉了，但是就算隔著防護罩，那東西看起來還是很不妙。

 

後來我們回去繼續上課，但是到了晚餐的時候，瓦肯被毀滅的消息傳遍了整個學院，而我聽說就是同樣的東西摧毀了整個星球！第二天學院召開了集會，說明了聯邦被攻擊的事，還破格晉升了Kirk艦長。

 

咦，這麼說起來，其實我見過艦長耶。但是我當時的位置太遠了，除了一個小小的紅色身影以外什麼也沒看到。

 

總之，對於地球差點毀滅，但是我們當下一點感覺也沒有這件事我還是挺害怕的。誰知道我們會不會哪天就這麼莫名其妙地死了，但是誰也不知道發生了什麼事。

 

當然啦，作為學院的學生，我們還算是知道得比較多的。大眾甚至連地球差點被毀滅都不知道，只知道攻擊了瓦肯的人同時也攻擊了地球，但是很快就被阻止了。

 

好像扯太多了，總之，今天我被傳送上艦後，艦上的通訊官Uhura上尉就把我帶到艙房裡來了。她很好心地讓我有時間可以稍微休息一下，讓自己用最好的狀態去見新同事。

 

我沒想過憲法級的軍官居然可以有自己的獨立艙室，另外一個考過艦橋軍官考試的福利！

 

啊，上尉回來了，我該走了！

 

 

**私人日誌 補充**

 

親愛的日記，憲法級的星艦比我實習時候的科學艦大多了，我花了一點時間才弄清楚方向。

 

離開艙房後，上尉先帶我去艦橋熟悉工作的環境。我從來沒有實際進過第一層甲板，裡面充滿了各種設備，看起來就很難操作的模樣。大概是我看起來太擔心了，Uhura上尉告訴我不需要太擔心，因為我才剛剛晉升上艦橋，所以會受整整三個月的訓練才會開始獨立操作。

 

那讓我安心了一些，雖然我懷疑三個月後我可以很好的操作那些操作台。

 

上尉把我介紹給艦橋上的人的時候，他們都表現得很友善，我想我會有個很愉快的工作環境。但是還是有件事我要提一下，就在Uhura上尉把我介紹給舵手……他的名字叫什麼來著？Chulu？Sulu？好像是Sulu，要命，我對記名字真的特別不在行……總之，就在Uhura上尉把我介紹給舵手的時候，他奇怪地看了Uhura上尉一下。

 

我知道那是什麼意思，看在老天的份上，我看過那個眼神好多次了！天知道我跟那位據說什麼都會的前輩一點關係都沒有，只是碰巧有一樣的名字罷了！

 

我第一千次跟人解釋我跟那位前輩沒有關係，唉，為什麼有著同樣的名字，但是人家卻學什麼會什麼，還有一大堆人追，我卻非但考試是運氣好才考過，還連個追我的人都沒有呢？

 

越想越餓，我還是去餐廳複製點食物來吃吧。

 

啊，對了，除了有獨立艙房，軍官還有另外的餐廳，不需要去食堂人擠人，軍官的福利真的好好……

 

 

 

*這裡的Decker艦長是The Doomsday Machine裡那個艦長[Matt Decker](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Matt_Decker)。


	2. Chapter 2

**私人日誌 星曆2262.252**

 

親愛的日記，今天發生了一件特別尷尬的事。

 

吃午飯的時候，我碰上了Uhura上尉。她很慷慨地邀請我加入她和她的朋友們，所以我很高興地答應了，畢竟在船上我誰也不認識，而我不想自己吃午餐。

 

其中兩個人我已經見過了，舵手Sulu上尉還有領航員Chekov少尉，他們都在艦橋上工作。還有一個凱特人(Caitian)我不認識，Uhura上尉給我介紹了她，但是我就是記不起來那饒舌的名字，只知道她也是通訊官。

 

一切本來都很好，但是我千不該，萬不該提起那該死的艦橋軍官考試。

 

這真的不能怪我，我的意思是，我知道艦長是臨時狀況下破格晉升的，但是我不知道Uhura上尉也是。當我提起最後的全息模擬害我失敗了兩次時，Uhura上尉很羨慕地看著我，告訴我她從來沒有機會考艦橋軍官考試。

 

她的眼神，我發誓，那絕對是羨慕。但這是不可能的吧？我的意思是，誰會羨慕考試？那個該死的軍官考試我整整失敗了兩次，第三次要不是打賭輸了我可能連申請都不會去申請，要是連續失敗三次那就真的太丟人了。

 

我的重點是，當她那樣告訴我的時候，我差點沒被我的起司漢堡噎死。天知道我只是想找個共同話題啊！我才剛調上艦橋，還在受訓練呢，他們的話題我一個都聽不懂，唯一共同的話題就只有那該死的考試了，畢竟，誰都知道所有軍官在被調派到艦橋前必須要通過那個難度爆表的考試。誰知道Uhura上尉居然沒有考過那個考試啊啊啊啊啊！

 

還好後來好心的Chekov少尉把他的檸檬茶讓給我，才沒有讓我被活活噎死。

 

總之，等我好不容易吞下那口差點讓我被送進醫療灣的起司漢堡後，我剛好聽到Sulu上尉笑著說Uhura上尉只是想要證明自己可以一次過關。

 

說真的，我相信她可以一次通過。雖然我不是主修語言的，但是我看得出來她的能力很好。她在操作台前工作的時候看起來充滿了自信，就好像不論什麼樣的狀況都難不倒她。

 

當他們的話題轉到某次任務的時候，我偷偷問了Chekov少尉艦橋上究竟還有誰是破格晉升的。少尉想了一下，告訴我那次事件就只晉升了三個人：艦長，Uhura上尉，還有McCoy醫生。

 

我不知道McCoy醫生是誰，但是少尉告訴我生病的時候要小心他，因為醫生雖然平常人很好，但是只要被他發現有生病的傾向就會被他拿注射器戳。

 

以一個醫生來說，這樣應該是好事吧？雖然我不知道為什麼少尉的表情看起來心有餘悸。

 

但是少尉一臉害怕的樣子好可愛啊，好像一隻大型犬，還是毛捲捲的那種，讓人超想揉他的頭的。

 

我覺得我這樣想的時候Sulu上尉好像轉過來看了我一眼，那個眼神有點可怕，好像下一刻就會拿筷子把我釘在餐桌上一樣。不過應該是我的錯覺，上尉看起來是個很好的人，沒什麼脾氣的樣子，怎麼想都不可能會做出這種事。

 

啊，這麼晚了，我明天還要值Alpha班呢，該睡了。

 

晚安，日記，希望明天的午餐不會這麼尷尬。


	3. Chapter 3

**私人日誌 星曆2262.253**

 

親愛的日記，今天一切都很順利。

 

1000的時候艦長傳了訊息回來，因為那時候我正站在Uhura上尉的操作台邊練習通訊設備的使用，所以剛好聽見了艦長的聲音。

 

艦長聽起來脾氣很好，沒什麼架子的樣子。他說今天晚上離艦隊伍就會回到艦上，還問了物資補給的進度。

 

補給已經完成得差不多了。其實除了一些比較特殊的藥品跟實驗要用的藥劑，大部分的東西艦上都可以做出來，所以真正要採購的東西並沒有很多。

 

總之，企業號明天就會完成補給，離開標準軌道。至於艦長和大副，雖然他們已經回到艦上了，但是我要到明天才有機會見到他們。

 

我有點緊張。傳聞艦長是個很和善的長官，但是大副Spock先生當初在學院教授外星語言學的時候可是以嚴厲出名的！

 

我還是早點睡吧，這樣明天才會有精神。

 

晚安，日記。希望艦長真的像傳聞中的那樣好相處，至於Spock先生，只能見到本人再做打算了。


	4. Chapter 4

**私人日誌 星曆2262.254**

 

親愛的日記，我今天見到艦長跟大副了！

 

我本來以為會在吃早餐的時候碰見他們，害我進餐廳的時候緊張得不得了。Sulu上尉大概是看不下去我吃飯時一直盯著門口的樣子，好心地告訴我艦長和大副很少在餐廳吃早餐，因為他們的房間有複製機。

 

我不知道這件事，但是房間有複製機光想就覺得很方便，這樣早上可以多睡好長一段時間。不過艦長和大副應該不會因為多睡幾分鐘而賴床，我猜複製機應該是因為他們常常工作到很晚，沒有時間出來吃飯所以才配置的。

 

艦長跟大副好可憐。

 

總之，到艦橋報到的時候我總算是見到艦長了。雖然知道艦長很年輕，但是見到艦長的時候我還是嚇了一大跳。他看起來比我大不了多少，很有精神的樣子。Chekov少尉喊“Captain on the bridge.”的時候我差點沒跳起來，就怕艦長其實是一名很嚴肅的長官。但是艦長就跟傳聞中一樣，他很親切地跟大家打招呼，在看到我的時候還特地走過來歡迎我登艦。

 

我見過很多次艦長的照片，新聞上經常有艦長的照片，但是這麼近的見到本人還是第一次。艦長本人長得比照片要好看，倒不是說照片不好，只是全息投影再逼真也複製不出真人那種特別有精神的氣質。

 

艦長笑起來的時候眼睛會彎起來，那個樣子特別有感染力，讓我不自覺地跟著放鬆下來。艦長說歡迎我加入企業號這個大家族，還說有什麼問題就儘管問，艦橋上的所有人都會很願意教我。

 

對了，艦長的眼睛特別好看。不知道是不是因為艦橋上光很強的關係，他的眼睛看起來特別藍，是像天空那樣的蔚藍色。

 

我跟艦長說不到幾句話，他就被文書官Rand上尉帶走了。雖然是常規補給，這幾天也沒有什麼特別的任務，但是還是有很多檔要艦長簽名。他回到椅子裡簽名的時候還邊碎碎念說為什麼這些東西不能給代理艦長簽名。

 

「Scott先生有自己原本的工作要做。」Rand上尉這樣回答，「還有他已經處理了大部分的，剩下的這些是必須要艦長親自處理的。」

 

「我知道，我知道。」艦長翻了一個白眼，把PADD接過去以後走回椅子上坐下來。

 

我偷偷看了一下他處理公文的樣子，那個速度特別快。我不知道他是真的看很快還是隨便看過去就算了。如果不是早就知道他是指揮系畢業的，我可能會以為他是英文系畢業的。

 

大副我一直到Beta班才見到，他真的好嚴肅。他走進艦橋的時候整個艦橋都安靜了下來，所有人都很專注地看著自己的操作台，就好像突然間有很多工作似的。唯一不受影響的人就是艦長，他在椅子裡轉向面對高速電梯，懶洋洋地對著大副抬了抬手。

 

「Spock，上次採集到的那個晶體分析得怎麼樣了？」

 

大副走上前快速地跟艦長報告，那說話的語調跟科學官0718特別像，一點起伏都沒有。

 

我晚餐的時候才知道Spock中校同時還是艦上的首席科學官。他真是太厲害了，大副跟科學官的工作都很繁重，但是瓦肯人需要的睡眠時間比人類少，我猜他清醒的時間都在工作，畢竟他看起來一點都不需要娛樂的樣子。

 

我想了兩秒大副在娛樂甲板跟人玩光纖方塊桌 (light cube table)的樣子，那個恐怖的畫面讓我很快的就放棄想像。瓦肯人是不娛樂的種族，一本正經地娛樂的模樣太可怕了。

 

晚安，日記，希望我下次玩光纖方塊桌的時候不會一直想到大副面無表情地看著我的樣子。


	5. Chapter 5

**私人日誌 星曆2262.255**

 

親愛的日記，今天早上我才發現企業號已經離開標準軌道了。

 

Chekov少尉說那是昨天晚上的事，但是可能那時候我已經睡了所以沒有注意到。

 

我懷疑就算我醒著也不會注意到，現在的飛船可不像兩百年前剛被發明出來時那樣，在作曲速飛行的時候會發出很大的震動。它們平穩得很，而且安全多了。

 

還有，我今天終於知道了那個一直都空著的操作台是做什麼用的。那是輪機長Scott先生在艦橋上的操作台，因為他大部分都待在下層的輪機室，所以我今天還是第一次見到他。

 

我不知道Scott先生跟Chekov少尉誰的口音比較重，聽他們交談很費勁，因為他們兩個跟對方說話的時候會說得特別快，還不斷提到一些我不是很確定是做什麼用的專有名詞。當他們說話的速度變快的時候，他們的口音就變得更嚴重了，但是他們對於理解對方的內容沒有困擾，至少我看不出來。

 

我覺得Scott先生好像知道我在偷聽他說話，因為他在跟Chekov少尉說話的時候一直在看我這裡。Uhura上尉很認真地在工作，所以應該不是在看她。

 

晚安，日記，希望Scott先生不會為此生氣。


	6. Chapter 6

**私人日誌 星曆2262.256**

 

親愛的日記，雖然我已經很努力在記名字了，但是每天都會遇到好多新的人，讓我有更多的名字要記。

 

今天遇到的人裡面比較特殊的就是McCoy醫生了，他衝進艦橋的時候把我嚇了一跳，我從來沒見過誰走路這麼風風火火的樣子。

 

艦長也被嚇了一跳，原本他正在專心地看著自己的PADD，但是醫生直接衝到他的椅子旁邊，逼問他為什麼回艦後還沒有去做例行檢查。

 

然後艦長就被醫生抓走了，我覺得艦長本來不想去，但是醫生居然直接把站在門邊的安全人員叫過來，命令他們把艦長帶到醫療灣去。我想艦長大概是覺得被安全人員架走太丟臉了，所以他後來就乖乖地去了。

 

實際進到艦橋工作後，我發現我有好多事情都不知道，就像我之前也不知道每次回艦都要做例行檢查。我一直以為例行檢查每半年才需要做一次。

 

現在回想，我還是覺得醫生生氣起來的樣子好可怕，難怪Chekov少尉提起醫生的時候總是一臉心有餘悸的樣子。

 

還好我登艦的時候是M’Benga醫生幫我做的例行檢查，他是位非常和善的人。

 

晚安，日記，希望我做例行檢查時還能給M’Benga醫生檢查。


	7. Chapter 7

**私人日誌 星曆2262.257**

 

親愛的日記，今天發生了一件讓我好驚訝的事。

 

晚餐後，Chekov少尉邀請我一起去娛樂甲板，結果我居然看見大副在裡面！

 

那個畫面太可怕了！我不明白其他人在大副在裡面的情況下是怎麼有辦法放鬆的！

 

那天想像完大副坐在光纖方塊桌旁邊的樣子已經夠讓我做惡夢了，現實生活裡發現大副居然會去娛樂甲板，這衝擊比前者更大！

 

我差點就直接轉頭回自己艙房了，但是Chekov少尉已經走進去了，我只好硬著頭皮跟著走進去。

 

少尉一點都沒有被大副影響到，很開心地在Sulu上尉的桌子旁邊坐下來。上尉替我們發了牌，但是我完全沒有辦法專心在撲克牌上。

 

我的位置剛好可以看見大副，就算是在娛樂甲板裡，他看起來還是一本正經的樣子，那模樣太可怕了。

 

他面無表情地坐在三維西洋棋旁邊，我一開始以為他是在跟自己下棋，但是整整五分鐘他連一顆棋子都沒有移動過。後來艦長走進來了，然後一切都……該怎麼說呢……不一樣了嗎？

 

原來大副是在等他，因為艦長很乾脆地直接走到大副的對面坐下來，然後移動了一顆白棋子。我不知道應該要讚嘆艦長居然敢跟瓦肯人下棋，還是艦長居然能說服瓦肯人跟他下棋，因為誰都知道瓦肯人是不需要娛樂的種族。

 

艦長看起來很樂在其中，他一邊下棋還一邊跟大副聊天，最神奇的是大副居然還回他了，他到底是怎麼辦到的？

 

因為我太驚訝了，導致輪到我的時候我完全沒有注意到。坐在我對面的Sulu上尉可能是注意到我在發呆，轉過去看了一下我在看什麼，然後用很正常的語氣告訴我以後就會習慣了。

 

習慣？這代表他們常常在娛樂甲板下棋嗎？基督耶穌，這簡直太不可思議了！

 

我很勉強才把注意力從艦長和大副上面拉回來，但是即使我已經回到自己艙房了，那個畫面還是太震撼了。

 

我想我今天晚上應該會失眠了。

 

晚安，日記，希望我今天晚上不會又夢到大副面無表情地在娛樂甲板裡的樣子。


	8. Chapter 8

**私人日誌 星歷2262.258**

 

親愛的日記，今天是我最後一天在Uhura上尉旁邊練習操作通訊設備。

 

經過幾天的練習，我已經可以很好地操作那些通訊設備了。因為我們在深空中航行的關係，附近根本就沒有別的船會呼叫我們，所以大多數的時候我只是負責監聽子空間頻率。

 

Beta班結束的時候我檢查了明天的班表，結果發現自己不在輪值名單上。Uhura上尉告訴我那是因為我是新人，所以在轉換操作臺的時候會有一天的休息時間，讓我可以在實際操作之前先用電腦熟悉每個工作臺的基本操作和工作內容。

 

企業號真的非常照顧新人。


	9. Chapter 9

**私人日誌 星歷2262.259**

 

親愛的日記，放假真是太令人愉快了。

 

昨天晚上我在全息模擬室看小說看到眼睛睜不開為止。企業號上配備的模擬室比學院裡的要好太多了，不管是人物還是背景都非常地逼真。我在老家也有一個模擬室，不過那個已經很舊了，有時候人物會突然閃一下，或者是背景會在換章節的時候卡住，讓我只能站在那裡傻傻地等電腦跑完。

 

今天我一直睡到將近中午才爬起來吃飯，可能因為不是吃飯時間的關係，餐廳裡沒有什麼人。

 

就在我喝著我的濃湯的時候，有兩個上尉走過來問我是不是新調到企業號上的，因為她們以前沒有看過我。

 

我告訴她們是，然後她們緊接著又問我是不是值Alpha班和Beta班的。

 

我不明白為什麼在給了她們肯定的答覆以後，她們對著我露出了同情的表情。她們小聲地交談了一下，其中一個從自己的托盤裡把原本放在上面的墨鏡送給了我，還告訴我要小心保管，因為複製機沒有墨鏡的複製碼，所以如果它壞掉的話我就只能等到離岸假期才能去買了。

 

她們離開以後，我看了一下那個墨鏡。那是一個非常漂亮的墨鏡，但是我並不是很明白這份禮物的用處。艦橋上的光也許強了一點，但是遠遠沒有到需要使用墨鏡的地步，更別提我們在太空中，更是沒有需要用墨鏡的場合了。

 

回到艙房後，我把那個墨鏡收進衣櫥裡面，然後開始熟悉明天的工作內容。

 

從明天開始，我會跟科學官0718一起監視環境。我想那不會太難，我的工作內容包含了控制遠距離和近距離掃描，偵測星球的大氣，還有在需要的時候放置空間浮標。但是重申一次，我們是在深空嘛，所以上述的那些通通都不需要做。

 

我喜歡太空。

 

晚安，日記，希望明天一切順利。


	10. Chapter 10

**私人日誌 星歷2262.260**

 

親愛的日記，我今天才知道科學官0718……不對，現在應該要叫他0718上尉了。我今天才知道0718上尉是人類，他只是在成為科學官以前植入了控制系統而已。

 

這真是太誤導人了，因為他不但外表看起來像機器人，名字更是跟編號似的，害我之前一直以為他是個仿生機器人。

 

上尉本身倒是不太介意，還很高興地說他又騙到了一個人。上帝，聽上尉用機器人一樣的聲音笑太詭異了，就像如果電腦哪天突然笑起來，我一定會嚇得跳起來的。

 

我不知道這些科學家都在想什麼，植入手術光想就覺得很痛，不過上尉似乎很滿意他的控制系統，還說那些控制系統讓他的效率快了很多。

 

我想那是真的，因為大副問他問題的時候，我還在旁邊沒有反應過來，上尉已經把大副要的東西給他了。

 

即使已經在艦橋上工作了好幾天，我還是第一次離大副這麼近。大副的瀏海梳得超齊的，頭髮看起來又黑又滑很好摸的樣子。我很想問他到底都用什麼牌子的洗髮精，但是大副真的好嚴肅，所以我沒有勇氣問。

 

不只如此，大副的皮膚也好好，搞不好比我的還好。在太空生活久了，皮膚難免會有一點乾燥，但是大副似乎一點也沒有這個問題。

 

這個年頭，就連男人的皮膚都比女人好了。

 

晚安，日記，希望明天我能用複製機弄瓶乳液出來。


	11. Chapter 11

**私人日誌 星歷2262.261**

 

親愛的日記，今天一整天都好無聊。

 

我們一直沒有遇到有生命的星球，碰到的每個星球都是掃描一下就走了。

 

因為真的太無聊了，所以我今天一直在偷觀察艦橋上的其他成員。

 

我現在的操作臺就在艦長的斜後方，所以我可以盯著前面的螢幕，假裝是在看螢幕，但是實際上是在看艦長。

 

艦長有好多事情要做，雖然他處理公文很快，但是文書士還是不斷地拿新公文給他。我不知道那些公文上都寫了什麼，但是不管是什麼問題，他都可以在短短的幾秒鐘內做出決定。

 

他思考的時候會做一些小動作，像是用手頂著下巴，大拇指撐在臉頰上。他做出那個動作的時候，不管是誰站在他面前，都會乖乖等他思考完。

 

沒有公文要處理的時候，艦長很喜歡在艦橋裡走來走去。他大部分的時候會站在自己的椅子後面，抓著椅子晃來晃去，一邊跟人說話。

 

雖然這麼說有點傷心，但是親愛的日記，我必須要承認，不只大副的皮膚還有髮質比我好，就連艦長的身材都比我好。

 

因為家族遺傳，我們家所有的女孩都是扁屁股。在學院的時候我曾經試著透過訓練讓自己的身材看起來好一點，但是一點用都沒有。艦長的屁股真的太翹，太好看了，我希望我也可以有形狀那麼好看的屁股。

 

除此之外，艦長真的一點架子都沒有，跟艦橋上的其他人就像朋友一樣。我注意到Sulu上尉很討厭別人碰他的操作臺，但是艦長坐在上面跟他講話的時候，他一點反應都沒有。

 

不只Sulu上尉，就連大副在跟艦長講話的時候好像都沒有這麼嚴肅了。

 

說到大副跟艦長，有一件事有點奇怪。我記得我的外星生物學教授在上瓦肯生物學的那一個章節時曾經警告過我們絕對不可以碰瓦肯人，因為他們是接觸型的心靈感應者，大量的碰觸會造成他們的不適。

 

艦長的肢體語言很豐富，他在跟大副說話的時候一直碰大副，但是大副看起來一點不適的樣子都沒有。有幾次我甚至覺得自己看到大副對著艦長露出幾乎算得上是微笑的表情，但那應該是不可能的，學院裡也有瓦肯人，但是我從來沒見他們笑過。

 

瓦肯人是不會笑的……應該吧？

 

除了艦長之外，我的位置還可以很清楚地看見飛行控制台。那裡通常是Sulu上尉還有Chekov少尉的位置，他們值勤時一直在說話，我想他們是在討論怎麼樣才是最好的航線。

 

大家都這麼努力工作，我接下來也要更努力才行。

 

 

 

附上一張艦長思考時候的動圖([圖片來源](http://irespectthechair.tumblr.com/))


	12. Chapter 12

**私人日誌 星歷2262.262**

 

親愛的日記，我們今天遇到了一顆L級行星。掃描顯示雖然部分區域已經有植物出現，但是還沒有動物。

 

聽完掃描結果後，艦長決定下去看一看。

 

企業號的效率真的很高，他做完這個決定後不到五分鐘，組織好的外勤隊伍就已經在傳送室等了。

 

因為L級行星通常不會有什麼危險，所以艦長讓我也加入外勤隊伍，熟悉外勤隊伍的作業流程。

 

武器部門的人在傳送室給我們每個人發了一支相位槍和一個通訊器，我把它們扣在腰帶上，有些緊張地在傳送室裡等。

 

讓我驚訝的是，除了艦長和安全人員，Sulu上尉和McCoy醫生也在外勤隊伍裡。

 

下去後我才知道原來植物學也是Sulu上尉的專業之一，他替植物做紀錄的速度非常快，我替他把收集好的樣本作編號的速度根本比不上他收集樣本的速度。

 

至於McCoy醫生，我一開始以為他也是因為植物的關係所以才下來的，但是後來我才發現醫生根本就不是自願下來，而是被大副強制派下來的！

 

首先，出於不知名的原因，醫生非常討厭傳送機。我在傳送室的時候站在他旁邊，他一直不斷碎碎念著傳送機可能會失效什麼的，那些可怕的例子聽得我都開始有點擔心了。

 

艦長聽到他開始碎碎念後，笑著拍了拍他的肩膀，跟他說不需要太擔心，因為Scott先生確保了線路絕對沒有問題。

 

感謝上帝，傳送的過程非常順利，醫生說的那些案例一個也沒發生。

 

但是外勤的過程就不太順利了。

 

就在我替Sulu上尉處理到第十八株植物的時候，我突然聽到背後傳來非常尖銳的呼吸聲。我轉過頭去，看到原本不知道跑到哪裡去的艦長跌跌撞撞地從樹叢裡跑出來，整張臉都脹紅了。

 

耶穌基督，那真是差點把我嚇死了。我完全傻在那裡，只能眼睜睜看著艦長倒在地上。如果不是Sulu上尉用通訊器把醫生叫過來，艦長可能就要窒息死了。

 

醫生跑過來以後，只花了兩秒檢查艦長的情況，又花了五秒從醫療包裡拿出一支注射器給艦長打了一針，然後把剩下來的時間全拿來對著那些安全人員大吼大叫，指責他們為什麼沒有看好艦長。

 

我覺得那些安全人員很無辜，艦長的模樣很明顯是過敏反應，那些安全人員怎麼會預料得到艦長會過敏呢？

 

艦長的呼吸恢復正常，開始可以說話的時候，醫生還在對著那堆安全人員大吼大叫。因為醫生的聲音太大了，導致他完全沒有聽到艦長在說話。艦長扯了扯我的衣服，示意我低下頭去。

  
他叫我轉告一個叫做Bones的人別在生氣了，那株草劃破他的衣服完全是意外。我一開始以為我聽錯了，或者是艦長因為過敏(還是中毒？以過敏來說他的反應也太激烈了點)所以有點神智不清，不過艦長很堅持叫我轉述，所以我只好照著做。

 

後來我才發現原來Bones指的是醫生，這都什麼奇怪的綽號？

 

那個綽號害我一直想到以前學外星解剖學的實驗室裡的那個骨頭先生，骨頭先生就放在教室的西南邊角落，每到節日的時候骨頭先生身上總是會被換上跟節日相關的衣服。我印象最深刻的是有一年復活節的時候有人試圖讓骨頭先生拿著一籃彩蛋，結果太重了不但害骨頭先生的右手掉下來，還打碎了一整籃的蛋。

 

它是什麼時候破掉的我不知道，但是等連假結束，我們回到學院，發現整間教室都是蛋臭掉的味道。

 

親愛的日記，臭雞蛋的味道真是太可怕了，尤其那一陣子我們剛好在解剖安多利安豬，那些青色的小豬泡在消毒水裡的味道本來就已經夠臭了。

 

扯遠了，總之我們回到艦上的時候，我看到大副站在傳送室裡，才突然意識到，大副該不會早就知道艦長會過敏，所以才把醫生派下去的吧？

 

大副真的好聰明，什麼時候我估計危險也可以像大副一樣精確就好了。


	13. Chapter 13

**私人日誌 星歷2262.263**

 

親愛的日記，原來關於每次出外勤後都需要去醫療灣例行檢查是我誤會了。

 

昨天因為艦長過敏的關係，回來以後所有外勤人員直接被要求解散。

 

Sulu上尉很高興地問我要不要跟他一起去溫室看看他新弄回來的那些植物，我拒絕了他。艦長不到十分鐘前倒在地上的畫面太震撼，我覺得我需要回艙房好好冷靜一下，不然恐怕就要去醫療灣找心理醫生了。

 

又離題了，總之，昨天回到艙房後我迷迷糊糊地睡著了，醒來以後才發現居然快要到Alpha班了。

 

因為沒有去找醫生做例行檢查的關係，我今天值勤的時候一直很擔心醫生會直接衝進來給我來上一針。我現在的操作臺背對著高速電梯，要是醫生真的這麼做的話，我絕對連反應的時間都沒有。

 

Beta班結束以後，我到醫療灣去找醫生。艦長也在裡面，正坐在生物床上讓醫生檢查喉嚨。他乖乖張開嘴巴讓醫生看的樣子好像小孩子，不過也有可能是因為醫生站在他的面前所以我才有這種錯覺。

 

「我就告訴你我已經沒事了吧。」醫生檢查完以後，艦長這樣告訴醫生。不像昨天幾乎說不出話，他的聲音像平常一樣充滿精神。

 

「該死的，Jim，我告訴過你多少次別亂碰沒見過的東西。」醫生把手電筒的燈關掉，很暴躁地吼道。

 

「Bones，我跟你說過了，我是不小心被那片葉子刮破衣服，不是故意去碰那片葉子。昨天晚上就連Spock都……」

 

出於不知名的原因，艦長一提到大副的名字醫生就更生氣。我覺得他整個人都開始冒煙了，有一瞬間我以為他會揪住艦長的衣服給他來上一拳。或者在這個例子，是直接給艦長來上一針。

 

「不管那綠血妖精跟你做了什麼，我都不想知道！我，不，想，知，道！」他幾乎是用吼的這樣告訴艦長，在把手上的三錄儀扔回托盤的時候注意到我的存在。

 

我有點後悔在發現醫生在生氣以後沒有趕快走，他現在看起來真的好可怕。也許他不敢拿針戳艦長是因為艦長的官階比他大，但是我只是一個小小的中尉，是食物鏈裡面最下面的那一個，如果醫生要拿針捅我來出氣在深空中我是沒有地方可以申訴的。

 

「妳，過來。」他簡單明瞭地說，「哪裡不舒服？」

 

「我來做例行檢查。」我一邊克制著自己逃跑的衝動，一邊回答醫生的問題。

 

醫生的眉頭皺起來：「現在還不是做例行檢查的時間。」

 

然後我才知道，原來每次出完外勤後需要做例行檢查的人只有艦長一個，因為他真的太容易過敏了！去年的一次任務，艦長在出完外勤後的第二天突然在指揮到一半的時候暈過去，後來才發現是過敏反應，只是發作得比較慢罷了。

 

糟糕的地方在於當離艦隊伍回艦後，通常企業號會很快離開軌道，不會在該區域逗留。大副下令用最高曲速運行，趕了整整兩個小時的路才趕在艦長死掉以前回到那顆星球找到解過敏的植物。

 

從此以後只要艦長出外勤，回艦以後都必須要做一個詳細的身體檢查。

 

醫生在幫我臉上的擦傷(那個擦傷太小了，醫生沒有說的話我根本沒注意到)擦藥的時候告訴我說艦長之所以乖乖來做檢查，是因為Scott先生告訴艦長如果他再這樣讓大副罔顧銀女士的安全，他就不讓他進輪機室。

 

銀女士是個好聽的名字，Scott先生真是會取綽號，比艦長的骨頭先生要好多了！

 

我臉上的擦傷在醫生幫我擦完藥以後很快就好了，在我離開以前，醫生還丟了一罐藥膏給我，告訴我臉上有些裂開的皮膚擦這個會好很多。

 

我剛剛試了一下，發現臉上的皮膚變得很滑。

 

我決定改變觀點，醫生其實是一個很細心，很溫柔的人。

 

晚安，日記，今天真是不錯的一天。


	14. Chapter 14

**私人日誌 星歷2262.264**

 

親愛的日記，我要修正我昨天對於Scott先生的評價。

 

他不是很擅長取名字，而是真心把企業號當成是女士那樣呵護！

 

今天Scott先生又來艦橋了，因為我已經挺熟悉目前的操作臺，所以0718上尉讓我去找Scott先生熟悉一下怎麼從艦橋上監控輪機室。

 

我一走過去，什麼都還沒來得及說，Scott先生就用很可怕的語氣問我上一次消毒手是什麼時候。

 

我不明白這是什麼問題，但是我還是誠實地回答，在離開自己艙室前往餐廳前我消毒過手。一聽完我的回答，Scott先生就生氣了，他說在碰他的女士(親愛的日記，他真的是用這個字)前，一定要消毒手。誰在碰完亂七八糟的東西後沒消毒手就準備被他塞進能量核裡面射出去。

 

我好想哭，我的花生三明治才不是亂七八糟的東西，而且某個東西既然名字叫核心，不是就代表那個東西很重要嗎？到底為什麼可以被射出去？

 

後來在我乖乖地去消毒完手以後，Scott先生才滿意地開始教我怎麼看上面那些不斷跳動的數值。

 

他們太複雜了，在學院的時候數字就一直不是我的強項，更別提每一個數值都有一個安全範圍。我把它們全記在PADD上，但我懷疑我恐怕要花上幾天才能完全記住它們。

 

親愛的日記，為什麼現在連星艦都有人呵護，身為真正女士的我卻沒有呢？

 

啊，我想我還是去睡了吧，晚安，日記。


	15. Chapter 15

**私人日誌 星歷2262.265**

 

親愛的日記，我好難過，我的假期沒有了。

 

今天本來是我跟0718上尉監控環境的最後一天，然後我就可以愉快地放假了。

 

但是Scott先生今天又來艦橋了，他抽問了一些昨天告訴我的安全數值，我不小心搞混了幾個，然後Scott先生就很生氣地說要幫我加強訓練。

 

「但……但是我接下來應該要到飛行控制台報到。」Scott先生這個決定真的太出乎我意料了，害我當下有一點結巴。

 

「別管飛行控制了，我們的女士鬧脾氣的時候妳不哄她，難道還指望她來哄妳？」Scott先生這樣回答我，然後把我拖到艦長旁邊，「Su中尉借我一個禮拜，我要教教她怎麼樣才是正確地對待我們女士的方法。」

 

艦長原本正低頭看著自己的PADD，不知道在看誰的訊息笑得很高興。聽到Scott先生的聲音，他抬起頭來挑了一下眉毛。我本來希望艦長會拒絕他，輪機室又不是艦橋軍官的負責範圍，但是艦長一句異議都沒有就答應了！

 

這太不科學了！艦長，你這是濫用職權！我要申訴！

 

但是我沒有勇氣申訴，要申訴的話代表我要去找大副，大副看起來比Scott先生可怕多了，那麼我寧願跟Scott先生去輪機室待一個禮拜。

 

討厭死了！

 

就這樣，親愛的日記，不只我原本應該要有的假期沒有了，就連我原本一直很期待的飛行控制也要推到一個禮拜之後。

 

雖然航道是根據艦長還有星聯指揮定的，但是舵手才是實際開星艦的人，我想試試看開星艦很久了呀！

 

Scott先生好討厭，他最近到底為什麼一直來艦橋啦……


	16. Chapter 16

**私人日誌 星歷2262.266**

 

親愛的日記，今天簡直就是災難。

 

從在學院時期，我就一直對機械類的東西敬而遠之。我對輪機部門的印象，大概還停留在基本區速入門第一章的曲速引擎發明者Cochrane先生的簡史上，因為除了那一章後面我全部看不懂！

 

所以，親愛的日記，你可以猜想出我被Scott先生強制調到輪機部門後，我的一天過得有多麼悲慘。

 

首先，輪機部門長得好像一個巨大的啤酒廠。裡面有很多我不知道到底裝了什麼的巨大桶子還有管線。而且裡面的每個轉角都長很類似，害我一直迷路。

 

我整個Alpha班都在輪機部門裡面跑來跑去，做一些我也不知道到底有什麼作用的事情。

 

後來，等我好不容易稍微搞懂方向了，Scott先生又把我派到八號甲板的輔助控制去。他告訴我當主要引擎失效的時候，輔助控制是最後的希望，接著整個班次都在用各種不同的專有名詞淹沒我。

 

自從上次我組裝的機器人在交報告前夕突然間燒掉線路以後，我還沒有這麼想哭過。我覺得就連小林丸號的測驗肯定都沒有這麼困難，因為至少在小林丸號測試的時候，通訊官不會有Scott先生這麼重的口音。

 

班次結束了以後，因為太傷心了，我終於鼓起勇氣去找大副申訴。但是親愛的日記，我今天真的太不幸了。電腦顯示大副那時候剛好在艦長的房裡，也許是在討論公務什麼的，所以我又不能申訴了，畢竟我總不能跑到艦長的房間當著艦長的面跟大副說：「長官，我要申訴，對象是艦長。」

 

我在走廊上等了很久都沒有等到大副出來，途中還因為太餓了，去餐廳複製了一個漢堡。我站在走廊上吃完了漢堡，還喝完了一杯草莓奶昔，但是大副還是沒有出來。他們到底在討論什麼事情可以討論這麼久？

 

總之，就在我喝完我的奶昔以後，我的理智回復了一點，突然間意識到大副是一個瓦肯人，瓦肯人都可以一心多用。如果我去找大副，他肯定會覺得這是軍官本來就應該要會的事情，搞不好還會增加我在輪機部門的時數。

 

所以我很沒用地決定放棄申訴，不過就一個禮拜，再難也會過去的，對吧……？

 

唉，親愛的日記，今天真的太糟糕了。一直想輪機部門害我突然好想喝啤酒，也許來杯百威吧。


	17. Chapter 17

**私人日誌 星歷2262.267**

 

親愛的日記，我討厭輪機部門。

 

我討厭Scott先生。

 

他根本不是喜歡機械，而是沉迷吧！


	18. Chapter 18

**私人日誌 星歷2262.268**  

 

親愛的日記，我懷疑Scott先生到現在還沒有女朋友的原因是因為他把企業號當女朋友了，畢竟我從來沒有見過誰會一邊檢查線路一邊跟哄女朋友一樣哄動力系統。

 

以前還在學院的時候，我交過一個機械系的男朋友。雖然我們後來分手了——所有的女人在面對男朋友選擇去救引擎模型而不是救摔倒的自己時都會選擇分手的——但是跟Scott先生比起來，他簡直是太正常了。

 

親愛的日記，我決定原諒Tom，雖然他讓我從樓梯上滾下去，但那個引擎模型畢竟是他的期末報告。我後來想了想，如果是Tom抱著我的機器人從樓梯上栽下去，我大概也會選擇去救機器人。

 

聽說他在聖劍號上執勤，Tom，祝你找到了適合你的人，而你們離梯子遠遠的。


	19. Chapter 19

**私人日誌 星歷2262.269**

 

親愛的日記，今天過得好快，我甚至沒有注意到值勤時間已經到了。

 

今天我學會了簡單的編碼全息影像發射器，這真是太有樂趣了。

 

我以前就知道全息影像不只可以拿來記錄真正的影像，還可以用電腦編碼出虛擬的影像，就像是緊急醫療全息程序所投放出來的醫生(the Doctor)一樣，但是今天還是我第一次自己做出完全虛擬的影像。

 

當然，因為我的技術還很不好，所以還沒辦法做出像醫生一樣這麼精細的影像。我簡單地做了一隻獵兔犬，做出來以後，我讓牠在甲板上走來走去。牠真是太可愛了，看到人還會搖尾巴！  
後來Scott先生進來以後，臉色突然變得很難看。他告訴我星艦上不應該有動物，所以我只好很傷心地把我做出來的獵兔犬關掉了。

 

在關掉以後，我才想起來，天啊我還沒存檔啊啊啊！我真是太笨了，為什麼在關掉程序以前竟然忘記了存檔這麼重要的事。

 

Scott先生走掉以前，我聽到他說「我還以為Porthos終於出現了。」

 

唉，親愛的日記，為什麼Scott先生這麼討厭狗？就算他對動物過敏好了，全息影像又不會有毛，難道他以前被咬過嗎？那條叫做Porthos的狗到底對Scott先生做了什麼，讓他這麼討厭狗。  
這真是太奇怪了。


	20. Chapter 20

**私人日誌 星歷2262.270**

 

親愛的日記，我覺得下一次的例行健康檢查，我可能需要請McCoy醫生替我特別檢查一下心臟，因為它今天差點被Scott先生給嚇得跳出來。

 

老實說，我不是很明白發生了什麼事，因為看起來真的不是什麼大不了的事。

 

簡單來說，就是今天Scott先生在七號甲板——就是曲速引擎那一層——發現艦長在修J氏管，然後就突然暴走了。

 

「簡長，你在這裡做什麼？」Scott先生發現艦長時的表情幾乎稱得上歇斯底里，他一邊把艦長從J氏管裡拖出來，一邊對著艦長大吼大叫。

 

「裡面的線路有點歪了……」艦長一邊解釋，一邊用空著的那隻手抓著梯子，不讓Scott先生把他拖出來。

 

「我們會搞定，你回艦橋去。」Scott先生還在扯著艦長的胳膊。

 

「現在是我的休息時間，拜託，Scotty，就讓我修一下，我已經好久沒有修理它們了。以前我們都會一起——」

 

「不行。」Scott先生毫不客氣地打斷艦長，「只要看到你出現在這裡就讓我心臟病發，尤其是在那些管子裡還有玻璃後面！」他搶走艦長手裡的板手，把艦長往高速電梯的方向趕，「既然是休息時間，就回你的艙房去。還是你要我通知Spock，讓他親自下來把你抓回去？」

 

「Spock昨天連續值了四個班，他現在在睡覺……」

 

「那你也去睡覺！」Scott先生把艦長推進去，這樣大吼。我覺得之後艦長可能還有說什麼，但是電梯門關起來了我沒有聽到。

 

電梯門關起來以後，Scott先生很乾脆地用自己的權限碼把整個甲板封起來，直到電腦顯示艦長進了五號甲板才又解除。

 

其實我覺得有一點很奇怪的是，為什麼Scott先生可以這樣趕艦長回去睡覺？他是艦長啊，他想要去哪裡就去哪裡。就算艦長要讓我們開進黑洞裡，只要有合理的解釋我們都要乖乖照做。而且艦長的脾氣真的好好，如果是我之前服役的那艘星艦，這樣跟艦長講話一定會直接被解職，更何況只不過是修個J式管。我覺得艦長看起來不像是不知道自己在做什麼，Scott先生的反應太激烈了。

 

不過話說回來，只要是跟銀女士有關的事情，Scott先生一直都很容易激動就是了。

 

Scott先生真的好在乎銀女士。

 

啊，我的值班時間又到了。待會見，親愛的日記，希望接下來不會過得太糟糕。

 

 

 

**私人日誌 補充**

 

親愛的日記，Beta班快結束的時候，我因為操作儀器不小心割到手，結果在醫療灣的時候居然又看見艦長了。

 

雖然制服裡面的內衫是高領的，但是我還是看到艦長的脖子上有很多小小的瘀青，我猜他是在訓練的時候不小心受傷了。以前在學院的時候，我的格鬥教授總是在上課的時候一直感嘆艦長提早畢業害他失去一個很好的助教，我想艦長這幾年一定也一直堅持鍛鍊自己。

 

但是親愛的日記，我想了好久，還是想不通那些瘀青到底是怎麼來的。那些瘀青比我練習的時候有的瘀青小多了，大概就一個指節的大小。我以前練習格鬥的時候，身上的瘀青比那些大多了。

 

也許艦長不是跟地球人練習吧。雖然企業號上的船員大多數是人類，但是還是有來自其他星系的船員。也許是什麼我不知道的種族造成了艦長身上的傷口，我真是太見識淺薄了。

 

一不小心又扯遠了，總之，當我進去的時候，艦長剛好要離開。他拍了拍醫生的肩膀，好像是在安慰醫生，但是醫生的臉色很難看。

 

艦長離開以後，醫生就過來幫我處理傷口了。我本來想問問看醫生到底是什麼外星人造成了艦長身上的傷口，但是出乎我意料地，醫生突然暴躁起來。

 

他的表情有點像在學院的草坪上被海鷗大便打到腦袋。親愛的日記，不是我要說，那個機率真的有點高。學院裡太多海鷗了，有時候你在草坪上吃午餐牠們還會過來攻擊你，想要搶你的食物。

 

又離題了，總之當我問醫生的時候，醫生並沒有回答我的問題。

 

「誰造成他脖子上那堆瘀青不需要你來操心，」醫生幾乎是咬牙切齒地說道，我覺得他快要把他手上的真皮再生器捏斷了。他關掉真皮再生器，「妳的傷口沒事了，現在回妳的崗位去。」

 

我離開醫療灣的時候，聽到醫生在碎碎念說自己值班結束後需要去喝一杯，這樣才可以忘記今天發生的事。我想醫生一定是因為太自責了，因為不像外傷可以很快地被真皮再生器治好，瘀青這種傷口雖然不嚴重，但是只能等身體自己慢慢好起來。

 

我聽說醫生在學院的時候跟艦長是一個宿舍，他們的感情一定很好，醫生才會因為艦長受傷而這麼擔心。

 

醫生真是太辛苦了。

 

不小心又這麼晚了，我還是快點去睡吧，明天是我最後一天在輪機部門值勤，要好好努力才行。


	21. Chapter 21

**私人日誌 星歷2262.271**

 

親愛的日記，今天過得非常順利，沒有什麼意外發生。

 

被強制調到輪機部門的這幾天，那些機器看起來居然也變得可愛了起來。我想那是因為它們看起來沒這麼陌生了，我現在已經可以很快地找到我需要的控制台，雖然我完全想不明白明明不是輪機系的我到底會有什麼機會再次被調到輪機部門工作。

 

想到明天就可以開始休假，然後我就可以去學習我期待已久的飛行控制，我就覺得好高興。

 

一切的努力都是值得的！

 

耶！


	22. Chapter 22

**私人日誌 星歷2262.272**

 

親愛的日記，在連續工作了近兩個禮拜後，我終於又休假了。

 

這真是太令人高興了，我好久沒有睡到自然醒了。

 

不像在艦橋上，大多只需要在操作台前待上一整天，輪機部門的工作常常需要走來走去的，讓我這幾天肌肉總是痠痛得不行。

 

昨天在餐廳吃晚餐的時候，大概是因為我一直在按摩自己的腳，McCoy醫生過來問我怎麼了。在聽完我的症狀後，他告訴我回去睡到自然醒，如果症狀沒有減輕再去找他。

 

今天早上起來，我的症狀果然減輕了很多。醫生真是太神奇了，但是為什麼睡到自然醒可以讓症狀減輕這麼多？我前幾天每天都有睡到七個小時，但是每天起來肌肉還是痠痛得不行。

 

醫生不但醫術高超，還非常關心船員，企業號上有醫生真是太好了。


	23. Chapter 23

**私人日誌 星歷2262.273**

 

親愛的日記，今天是我第一天向Sulu上尉報到。

 

飛行控制像我想像的一樣有趣，上尉很細心地跟我說明了控制台上的每一個功能。

 

就在上尉講解到外層慣性避震器的時候，原本正在看星圖的Chekov少尉突然轉過來告訴我這個步驟非常重要，絕對不可以忘記，不然即使我正確操作其他步驟，船仍然會留在原地。

 

雖然少尉人很好，但是我還是要說，這真是太失禮了！我不是舵手，但是那不代表我會忘記這麼基本的事情。事實上，誰會忘記鬆開外層慣性避震器？這就跟忘記關掉煞車一樣，太不可思議了。

 

後來Sulu上尉的反應變得有點奇怪，我想他大概也覺得少尉會特別提起外層慣性避震器很奇怪吧。


	24. Chapter 24

**私人日誌 星歷2262.274**

 

親愛的日記，我今天才發現，原來艦長跟大副平常也是在餐廳吃飯的，只是我之前沒有在餐廳遇過他們罷了。

 

總之，今天值班結束以後，因為向Sulu上尉詢問控制台的一些操控問題，所以我比平常還要晚一些才去吃飯。

 

我跟Sulu上尉進去餐廳的時候，大部分的人已經快吃完了。一看到我們走進去，咬著自己吸管的Chekov少尉就很高興地對我們招手，所以我們就一起加入了少尉的桌子。

 

讓我比較感到驚訝的是，同桌的除了Uhura上尉，居然還有McCoy醫生。

 

我在餐廳碰過醫生幾次，但是次數真的很少。醫生大部分的時候都在醫療灣裡面，我想他忙碌的時候可能都直接用醫療灣裡的複製機解決吃飯問題。

 

我們坐下來以後沒多久，居然連艦長都走進來了，但是我不知道這是因為巧合，還是因為他們平常就是這麼晚吃飯。

 

對複製機下完指令後，艦長走到醫生後面，把手放在醫生的肩膀上，「嘿，Bones。」

 

我猜他很常這樣做，因為醫生看起來一點反應都沒有。

 

「Spock呢？」醫生頭也不抬地問。

 

其實我一直覺得有點奇怪，為什麼醫生在需要大副的時候，都會選擇問艦長。艦長又不是電腦，怎麼可能會每次都知道大副在哪裡。

 

不過艦長最後還是回答醫生了，他拍了拍醫生的肩膀，跟醫生說大副被實驗室叫走了，然後就走回去複製機拿自己的食物。

 

等他拿完食物，他很自然地走回來，然後在我旁邊的空位坐下。

 

雖然我旁邊的位置是桌子唯一的空位，我大概也猜到艦長會坐我旁邊，但是我還是非常緊張。因為即使艦長一直都很和善，看起來很好相處的樣子，但是他還是我的長官。艦長一坐下來，我就緊張的連叉子都快握不住了。

 

還好艦長不像我之前的長官一樣，一坐下來就問人工作，只是一邊吃牛排一邊跟其他人聊天。如果他問我工作，我肯定會嚇得跳起來的。

 

因為太緊張了，我完全不敢說話，只是聽他們聊天。

 

就像艦長叫醫生Bones一樣，醫生叫艦長的方法也好奇怪。他有時候會叫艦長Jim，這我可以理解，那是艦長名字的暱稱，但是有時候又會叫艦長Jimbo，我猜了很久，最後覺得應該是Jim boy的意思。不過那還是太奇怪了，因為艦長跟醫生的年紀看起來差不多，叫一個跟自己年紀差不多人男孩不是很奇怪嗎？艦長又不是小孩子。

 

跟我不一樣，其他人已經很習慣跟艦長吃飯了，所以他們很自然地就開始聊起來。

 

「對了，妳現在適應的怎麼樣？」大概是因為我太安靜了，艦長突然轉過來這樣問我，「還習慣嗎？」

 

「一……一切都很好，長官。」我結結巴巴地說。

 

艦長好像被我的反應逗樂了一樣，開始笑起來，「不需要這麼緊張。」他拍了拍我的肩膀，還對我眨了眨眼。

 

我已經嚇得快跳起來了，還好Sulu上尉提起他最近新培育出來的一個植物品種，那吸引了艦長的注意力，才沒有繼續跟我說話。

 

我對植物不太懂，但那聽起來是個很像捕蠅草的東西。艦長聽了以後很感興趣地說想跟上尉去植物室看看，但是醫生不到半秒就拒絕艦長，理由是因為他要先檢查那株植物確定艦長不會過敏。

 

艦長抗議到一半，突然間停下來。

 

「Spock要過來了。」他這樣告訴我們，然後醫生就喃喃說了一聲瓦肯巫毒(是巫毒嗎？應該不可能是巫毒吧？)之類的句子，但是因為太小聲了所以我沒有聽清楚。

 

我不知道他是怎麼知道的，但是幾分鐘以後，大副真的走進來了。

 

「Spock！這裡！」艦長對著大副揮揮手，然後轉過來問我介不介意擠一擠。

 

作為人類，我當然不介意，但是作為瓦肯人，我相信大副會覺得貼著別人的手臂吃飯非常地不舒服！

 

但是我又錯了，因為大副在拿完自己的食物以後，很不合邏輯的過來在艦長旁邊坐下來。

 

自從登上企業號以後，我發現瓦肯人跟我的外星生物學課本上寫得很不一樣。我想知道那到底是哪個笨蛋學者寫的？又為什麼在出版前沒有被同儕審查過？這樣太誤導學生了！

 

「麻煩解決了？」艦長這樣問。

 

「那並不是麻煩，Jim，」大副這樣回答，「只是進行科學實驗時必然會遇上的問題，然後是的，一切錯誤已經被校正。」

 

我有點意外大副會叫艦長的名字，我以為即使是休息時間，一板一眼的瓦肯人應該也會堅持要稱呼職位才是。

 

「好吧。」艦長聳聳肩 ，繼續吃自己的牛排。

 

我注意到大副在喝一種紫色的湯，如果我沒記錯的話，那是瓦肯的Plomeek湯，但是我不記得以前有在星艦的複製機上看到過瓦肯的食物。

 

果然憲法級的星艦配備是最頂尖的，連這麼少量船員的需求都會照顧到。

 

唔，這麼說起來，也許我下次可以試試看瓦肯的食物，我想試很久了，就是一直沒有找到好吃的瓦肯餐廳。

 

如果大副肯喝，那想必船上的應該不會太難喝才是。


	25. Chapter 25

**私人日誌 星歷2262.275**

 

親愛的日記，我錯了，Plomeek湯好辣。

 

以前還在學院的時候，我曾經因為打賭輸了而挑戰貝克海灘附近那家專門賣雞翼的店裡傳說中的終極辣度。

 

就算是在簽完切結書，被所謂的死亡辣椒辣到嘴唇跟舌頭都腫起來的時候，我也沒有這麼擔心過我會死掉過。是，那很辣，但兩包黃糖和一杯冰水就足夠解決我的問題。

 

但是Plomeek湯，老天，它辣到我完全無法辨認它喝起來是什麼味道，唯一的感覺就是辣辣辣辣辣！在把糖粉倒到舌頭上，但是發現那一點用也沒有時，我真的覺得我會因此死掉。我的舌頭、喉嚨，跟胃都好像燒起來了一樣。

 

我堅持那些眼淚跟鼻涕是因為太辣了，而不是因為想到我的家人會收到我的死亡證明，而死亡原因那一欄寫著被Plomeek湯辣死的原因。

 

而且我嚴重懷疑我不是第一個被Plomeek湯陷害到的軍官，因為在我衝進醫療灣後，醫生只看了我一眼就知道我怎麼了。當下我非常感激醫生高超的醫術，因為我的喉嚨痛得說不出話來了，但是就在我吞下醫生給我的藥粉，在生物床上等我的舌頭消腫時，我突然覺得醫生也熟練得太過分了吧！

 

我問了醫生，但是醫生沒有正面回答我的問題。他告訴我他受限於醫患保密協議，而他還不想被吊銷執照，但是我發誓在他出去以前我有聽到他的笑聲。

 

醫生，既然你早就知道Plomeek湯對人類而言是致命的，你為什麼不讓工程師在菜單旁邊備註那不適合人類食用啊？

 

電腦，備註：明天值勤前去一趟輪機部門，我要去看看究竟是誰這麼粗心，竟然在編碼時忘記備註Plomeek湯不適合人類食用。他難道不知道對某些種族而言可以食用的食物對另外的種族而言有可能是致命的嗎？

 

祝他不小心喝到Plomeek湯。


	26. Chapter 26

**私人日誌 星歷2262.276**

 

親愛的日記，複製機裡的Plomeek湯來源是個謎。事實上，複製機裡的所有瓦肯食物來源都是謎。

 

今天值班前我特地繞到輪機部門，準備找出那個失職的傢伙。當值的少尉很驚訝地告訴我企業號上所有的食物編碼和其他的憲法級星艦是一樣的，船上的複製機應該不提供任何瓦肯食物才是。

 

他讓電腦進行了診斷，得出企業號的複製機總共提供七種瓦肯食物，但是就像其他幾百種食物一樣，它們就像是一開始就被編碼進去的一樣，不管我們怎麼嘗試都找不到把程式編碼進去的人。

 

後來值勤的時候，我跟Sulu上尉提起這件事，Sulu上尉說他從來沒有注意過這件事，彷彿突然有一天大副就開始食用瓦肯食物了。

 

「大概是大副自己編進去的吧？」上尉不太確定地說，「但是我真的不記得是什麼時候開始的了。」

 

「我記得是在五年計劃開始以後。」Chekov少尉告訴我們，「那時候塔悶剛剛變成現在這樣。」他壓低聲音，往後面指了指。我快速地看了一眼，剛好看見艦長對大副露出一個微笑，大副挑了一下眉，轉回去繼續對自己的操作台下指令。

 

「他們看起來很正常啊。」我奇怪地說，被調到企業號上將近一個月，艦長和大副一直都是現在這種相處模式。艦長的肢體語言非常豐富，而大副則會無視艦長的小動作。

 

「泥應該看看塔悶剛認識的時候。」少尉做了一個心有餘悸的表情，「窩以為指揮官會把艦長掐死。」

 

「掐死？」我差點嗆到。

 

「對，塔就這樣把艦長壓在控制台上，」少尉往自己的控制台做出一個掐人的動作，「艦長的臉都紅了。」

 

「但是那不是攻擊上級長官嗎？」我驚訝的問，忘記控制我自己的音量。

 

「艦長那時候還不—」

 

「Pasha，別說了，」上尉小聲地打斷我們，「我很確定你們已經引起指揮官的注意了。」

 

少尉瞪大眼睛，手反射性地摀住自己的嘴，兩顆眼珠子骨碌碌地轉。他瘋狂地搖著頭，示意自己會安靜。

 

上尉露出一個有點無奈的表情，轉回自己的操作台。我看了一眼大副，果然看見大副在看著我們，而艦長因為大副的視線所以抬起頭來找了一下，在看見了我們後跟著投來有點好奇的眼神。

 

我連忙裝作很認真地看著上尉操作自己的操作台，但是天曉得那些不斷跳動的數字我根本就一個也沒看進眼裡。

 

到底發生了什麼啊？我好想知道啊！


	27. Chapter 27

**私人日誌 星歷2262.277**

 

親愛的日記，我今天還是沒有找到機會問少尉究竟發生了什麼，但是我覺得少尉可能太誇張了。據我所知，大副非常保護艦長，甚至在好幾次需要出外勤任務的時候因為反對艦長親自下去而和艦長差點在艦橋上就直接吵起來。艦長總是會氣呼呼地讓大副進簡報室，等他們從簡報室出來以後，他們總是已經有了解決答案。

 

他們是最有默契的搭檔，看他們相處的模樣怎麼看都不可能會是討厭對方的樣子。

 

今天還發生了另外一件事。1900的時候，我經過三號實驗室，剛好看見大副站在裡面，低頭檢查一些標本。艦長坐在他左手邊的一張椅子上，很高興地在說什麼。他的手因為說話而揮動著，大副雖然在檢查標本，但是仍然會偶爾抬起頭回艦長一兩句。

 

我完全無法想像他們不喜歡對方的樣子，他們看起來就像是非常好的朋友。

 

非常非常要好的那種。


	28. Chapter 28

**私人日誌 星歷2262.278**

 

親愛的日記，我今天發現企業號上好多人都會至少一種除了標準語以外的語言。他們都太好相處了，讓我差點忘記企業號上集結了所有聯邦裡能力最好的軍官。而如果不是因為意外，我大概再過二十年都不會被調到企業號上。

 

Uhura上尉就不用說了——她的語言能力在艦橋上大概只有在學院擔任過外星語言學教授的大副可以贏過她——但是我今天才知道其他人的語言能力也都不差。

 

今天不知道為什麼，所有人都很準時吃飯。但是因為Uhura上尉被Scott先生叫到隔壁桌了，所以我今天很幸運地不需要『擠一擠』。

 

離題了，總之，在我拿著我的義大利麵走到桌子旁邊坐下來的時候，剛好聽見Sulu上尉在教Chekov少尉說日文。

 

其實一開始的時候，我並不知道他們在說日文，還以為他們在練習別的星系的語言，因為我從來沒有聽過日文。

 

「お母さん。」Sulu上尉說。

 

「お母さん。」少尉歪著頭，重複了一次。

 

「不對，是お母さん。」上尉糾正。

 

老實說，我完全聽不出來差別在哪裡。看在老天的份上，那時候我連他們說的到底是哪一個星系的語言都不知道！在我聽起來，不管是上尉還是少尉，他們發出的音節完全一模一樣。  
不過顯然上尉不是這樣認為的，因為他又糾正了少尉好幾次，直到我的義大利麵都快吃一半了，上尉才很滿意的說這樣可以了。

 

「所以我見到你媽媽的時候要叫お母さん，不可以直接叫名字？」Chekov少尉這樣問。

 

「對，日文不能直接叫名字。」上尉點點頭，繼續吃自己吃到一半的壽司。

 

如果不是上尉這樣說，我可能到現在都還在猜那到底是哪一個星系的語言。不過親愛的日記，日文真的好複雜啊，我以前聽說過日本人在見到同事的母親時要叫阿姨，但這還是我第一次實際聽到有人這樣叫。

 

然後，坐在旁邊的大副突然間開口跟艦長說，「Jim，在瓦肯語裡這叫做—」

 

「 _Ko-mekh_ 。」艦長突然說，沒有等大副說完。

 

大副沉默地看著艦長，那個表情有一點像是仿生機器人線路過載的時候會出現的反應，然後艦長突然笑出來。「Spock，我不需要學過瓦肯語也知道那怎麼說，我見過Amanda好幾次了，記得嗎？」

 

原來大副的媽媽名字叫做Amanda，還有，親愛的日記，艦長跟大副私底下的關係真的好好，居然連大副的媽媽都見過。

 

不過我不曉得瓦肯語裡面也有阿姨這個概念，我一直以為在見到同事的母親時，是像標準語一樣直接叫名字的。還好我以前從來沒有見過其他瓦肯人的父母，不然這樣就糗大了。

 

沒有出糗真是太好了。


	29. Chapter 29

**私人日誌 星歷2262.279**

 

親愛的日記，今天我把髒掉的制服送去洗衣房時，竟然碰到了以前跟我一起上基本時間力學的Linda。

 

這真是一件出乎意料的好事，剛進學院的時候，我和Linda非常要好，但是自從第二年我們進入不同的科系以後，我們就沒有什麼時間經常聚在一起了。

 

Linda告訴我她是一個月前被調上企業號的，我問了確切的日期才知道原來她跟我是同時被調派到企業號的，只是我們的報到時間不一樣，又因為相同的值勤時間所以才一直都沒遇到罷了。

 

今天如果不是因為我休息，所以比平常要早一些把衣服拿來洗衣房，我大概還要過上好一陣子才會知道Linda也在企業號上。

 

她還說了一些跟她一起被調上來的人的名字，但我一個也不認識。她告訴我有很多都是跟她同系的同學，他們大多被分配到操作部門跟安全部門，我想大概是因為這兩個部門的流動性大，所以才需要這麼經常性地換人吧。

 

畢竟易地而處，如果讓我整整五年都在洗衣服或是清點貨艙的話，我大概會被無聊死的。而且我想我有點顏色偏好，當初選科系時，我之所以沒有跟Linda選一樣的科系，是因為我總是覺得紅色的制服穿在我身上不好看。我喜歡金色的指揮制服，看起來特別精神，又或著是藍色的科學制服，看起來特別穩重。學院的紅色制服讓我苦惱了很久，總覺得讓我看起來氣色很糟，我才不要在畢業以後也繼續穿紅色的制服。

 

扯遠了，總之，就在我很開心地跟Linda聊天的時候，文書官Rand上尉剛好拿著一袋髒衣服走進來。

 

「跟平常一樣嗎？」Linda一邊操作PADD，一邊問道。

 

「對，艦長的跟大副的都在裡面。」Rand上尉回答，一邊轉過頭跟我打了一個招呼，「妳好，Su中尉。」

 

「上尉。」因為我們兩個都沒有在當值，所以我沒有行標準的軍禮。我看著那一袋衣服，忍不住問上尉為什麼連大副的制服也是她負責的範圍。

 

如果我沒有記錯的話，Rand上尉的職責是協助艦長處理一些文書以及生活的瑣事，大副的制服應該不在她的職責範圍才是。

 

「那是因為設計星艦的時候，不知道哪個笨蛋讓每間浴室只有一個洗衣籃。」Rand上尉嘆了一口氣，這樣告訴我，「艦長的衣服跟大副的衣服是很好分沒錯，我只需要把沒有摺好的衣服拿起來就好，但問題就在艦長的衣服太髒了，我一點都不想要用手碰。」

 

Linda突然開始笑起來，「艦長吃東西真的常常沾到制服上，每次都要特別處理過才行。」

 

「而且他還很喜歡運動，幾乎每天都有髒的運動服要洗。」Rand上尉翻了一個白眼，「所以我告訴大副，他的衣服我會一起送來洗衣房，至少這樣我只需要把它們全倒進洗衣袋就行了。」

 

Rand上尉離開以後，Linda開始跟我抱怨艦長的衣服處理起來有多麼麻煩，有一次甚至沾到了巧克力醬，他們必須把淨化機的力度開到最大才行，畢竟巧克力醬沾在金色的指揮制服上實在是太明顯了。

 

而且不知道是不是因為髒的衣服放在一起，所以那次連大副的制服都沾到了。原本他們都是分開洗艦長跟大副的衣服的，在那次之後就乾脆全部一起洗了，反正只要把淨化機的力度開到最大就對了。

 

親愛的日記，雖然為數不多，但我曾經跟艦長一起吃過幾次飯。我從來沒有注意過艦長吃飯的時候會把食物沾在衣服上，我猜這是因為他吃完飯後總是會換衣服的原因，但我還是覺得自己真是太遲鈍了。出外勤任務的時候觀察的能力是非常重要的，我想我還需要好好地練習才行。


	30. Chapter 30

**私人日誌 星歷2262.280**

 

親愛的日記，因為昨天聽Rand上尉提到艦長每天都堅持地在鍛鍊，讓我想起我好長一段時間沒有好好鍛練了，所以在晚飯後，我特地去游泳池，打算好好地游個泳。

 

我經過健身房的時候，看見大副在裡面跑步，他跑步的姿勢特別標準，簡直就像是電腦模擬出來的移動中的人體，我想就連教我進階一對一戰鬥的助教跑步起來時都沒有這麼標準。

 

離題了，總之，企業號上的泳池是標準池，而且還非常貼心地配備了可以全息投影的房間，所以當我們在游泳的時候，我們可以依照自己的喜好選擇環境。

 

我進去的時候，裡面是地球的海灘。除了最基本的沙子跟海水，我甚至在游泳的時候看到了幾隻小丑魚。因為牠們真的太可愛了，讓我忍不住多游了幾圈。

 

在我正覺得有點累，打算回岸上休息一下的時候，我竟然又碰到Linda了。我們又一起游了一會，所以在我起來的時候，我的手幾乎重得要抬不動了。

 

有時候真的很奇妙，儘管有些朋友已經好幾年沒見，但再次見面時感覺就像完全沒分開過一樣。

 

游完泳以後，因為太餓了，所以我跟Linda在休息室弄了點吃的才離開。出乎我意料的是，我居然又看到大副了。這次他和艦長在健身房裡練習對打，我跟Linda經過的時候，剛好看見艦長將大副摔到地上，然後整個人跨坐在大副身上。我本來正在讚嘆艦長的格鬥技巧，但大副用腿鉗住艦長的腰，然後我沒有看清楚他是怎麼用的——因為他的動作太快了——然後就換成艦長被壓在下面了。

 

艦長笑得很開心，好像很高興自己輸了一樣。大副的表情則跟平常一樣，他從艦長身上站起來，然後伸手拉住艦長的手，把艦長也跟著拉起來。

 

Linda說她聽到傳言說艦長跟大副在一起了，我覺得她想太多了，他們看起來就只是很好的朋友而已。艦長跟大副因為相處的時間比較多，我待過的每一艘星艦幾乎都有這樣的傳言，但是從來沒有一次是真的。

 

後來回到艙房以後我看了一下時間，竟然已經過去了兩個多小時，這代表大副過去的兩個多小時都在運動，而且還一滴汗都沒有，看起來還是乾乾淨淨的。

 

我真是羨慕瓦肯人的體質，比我跑一下步就會滿身汗好多了。我想Linda跟Rand文書官也會同意的，畢竟如果艦長的衣服跟大副的一樣總是乾乾淨淨的話，她們就不用這麼頭痛了。


	31. Chapter 31

**私人日誌 星歷2262.281**

 

親愛的日記，今天值勤的時候我跟Chekov少尉提了昨天在健身房看到大副運動了兩個多小時的事。少尉告訴我因為大副是瓦肯人，星艦常規的重力設定對大副來說太輕了，所以必須每天都堅持鍛鍊，以維持心肺功能才行。

 

相較我偶爾才心血來潮地運動一次，每天都要在健身房待上這麼久的大副真是太辛苦了。


	32. Chapter 32

**私人日誌 星歷2262.282**

 

親愛的日記，我有時候覺得，Sulu上尉真是太了解Chekov少尉了。

 

今天Chekov少尉教了我一種更快的繪製星圖方式，但雖然他解釋了很久，我還是聽不太懂。後來少尉為了讓我更清楚一些，就用PADD畫了一些星圖，讓我從看星圖先開始練習。

 

以前我在學院的時候也拿過進階星圖繪製的課，但是少尉的方法卻是我從來沒有看過的，更別提少尉給我練習的星圖是用手畫的簡易版本，讓我更是看不懂了。

 

吃午飯的時候，因為少尉被Scott先生叫走了，所以我只好求助Sulu上尉。上尉一點解讀的困難都沒有，馬上就看懂了少尉的星圖。相比起少尉跳躍式的教法，他解釋得很仔細，讓我理解了不少。

 

少尉的方法真的很厲害，簡單又有效，我原本以為是因為太困難了，沒有幾年的實際經驗絕對沒有辦法理解這種方法，所以才沒有被編到教科書裡面去。但後來上尉告訴我這個方法是少尉自己想出來的，只是因為少尉懶得寫正式的研究報告，所以這種方法目前只有企業號在用而已。

 

後來值勤的時候，我跟少尉提起Sulu上尉好心地教我看星圖這件事，還提了上尉馬上就看懂了少尉的手繪星圖。

 

少尉好像有點害羞，告訴我說那是因為他們一起合作很久了，所以才這麼有默契。

 

後來值班結束以後，我在十號甲板的酒吧外面碰到他們，少尉好像喝醉了，靠在上尉身上一直笑個不停，還用很不清楚的俄羅斯文跟日文對上尉講話。

 

上尉看起來沒有不高興的樣子，撐著少尉往電梯走。他看起來也很高興，表情比平常工作的時候柔和了很多。

 

我想他們能有這麼好的默契，一定是因為他們不只工作，幾乎連私人時間也都在一起的原因。

 

親愛的日記，能夠在工作能力這麼強、又這麼有默契的兩個人身邊工作，我真是太幸運了。


	33. Chapter 33

**私人日誌 星歷2262.283**

 

親愛的日記，今天我真是太倒楣了。

 

值Beta班的時候，我和大副、Scott先生，以及另外一名安全人員一起被派遣到一顆K級行星上，負責追蹤聯邦資助的實驗室所研究的一種新型能量的研究進度。

 

其實像這種需要外交的任務通常是不需要派我這種剛剛才升上艦橋的小軍官的，畢竟能夠讓聯邦資助的科學家都是天才，而天才多多少少都有一點古怪的脾氣，要是被我這種新手意外得罪就不好了。

 

但是我千不該，萬不該，在艦長指派外勤隊伍的時候剛好被Chekov少尉的笑話逗笑，從而讓艦長注意到我的存在。

 

「對了，Su中尉沒有實際登陸過K級行星的經驗吧？」

 

「沒有，長官。」我立刻擺出最專業的表情回答艦長，臉還因為表情變太快了而差點抽筋。

 

「很好，」艦長拍了一下手，「Spock，把Su中尉也帶上。」他告訴站在他旁邊的大副，然後轉過頭來，對震驚的我露出一個笑容，「Scotty告訴我妳在輪機部門做得不錯，大氣穹頂(atmospheric dome)是只有在K級行星上才看得到的設備，趁次這次機會剛好讓妳實際接觸一下。」

 

雖然那聽起來好像是個稱讚，但是艦長，我一點都不想被調到輪機部門啊！拜託把這麼有教學價值的機會留給別人吧！

 

但是艦長沒有注意到我為難的眼神，而大副已經站在電梯旁邊等我了，所以除了小跑步進電梯，我沒有別的選擇。

 

當時的我是如此天真，在大副帶著我一路走到穿梭機的停機坪時，很愚蠢地問了大副為什麼我們不是去傳送室。

 

大副給了我一個讓我嚴重懷疑自己智商的眼神，然後才告訴我行星上的天然環境阻礙了傳送波，那代表我們必須要開穿梭機下去。

 

而且更糟的是，因為實驗室的停機坪只夠存放兩台穿梭機，而配給的兩台穿梭機現在都在停機坪裡，所以我們必須把穿梭機停在實驗室外圍，再徒步走過去。

 

在K級行星，那表示我們每個人都必須穿最高防護等級的宇航服。

 

親愛的日記，有一點我怎麼也想不明白的是，距離第一代宇航服被發明出來已經過了將近三百年，星際艦隊怎麼還沒發明出更容易穿脫的宇航服？

 

雖然我明白宇航服上所有的設備都是必須的，但是它們真的太難穿脫了，尤其是我們還必須在沒有重力的情況下穿脫。

 

不是說我要抱怨什麼的，必竟它們太重了，在普通重力下，除了大副大概誰也沒有辦法把它們拿起來，更別提穿上它們本身就是一件大工程了。但是我真的不喜歡無重力的環境，飄在空中總是讓我覺得有點頭暈想吐。

 

在一名操作人員的協助下，我很辛苦才鑽進宇航服裡。雖然在學院受過穿脫宇航服的訓練，但是在真正的宇航服裡還是讓我有點緊張。

 

我猜大概是因為氧氣的問題，為了節省空間，宇航服所配備的氧氣桶裡面是純氧，那讓我一直覺得鼻子有些刺刺的，但後來我把氧氣的流速調慢以後就沒有問題了。

 

任務很順利，大副和Scott先生把我和安全人員留給一名實驗助理後，就跟一名年紀大得可以當我的奶奶的博士走了。那名實驗助理很慷慨地替我們介紹了實驗室的環境，就像艦長所說的，大氣穹頂真的是十分特別的設備，它不但可以控制氧氣及溫度，甚至還可以控制日曬時間。他們在實驗室的一個角落建了一個小小的溫室，透過溫室的玻璃，我們可以看見外面佈滿了砂礫和峭壁，以及幾乎沒有間歇的沙塵暴，但溫室裡卻種滿了來自各個星系的植物。這本來是無法居住的星球，但是科技卻讓這一切變成可能，讓人不禁感嘆科技的偉大。

 

隔沒多久，大副和Scott先生就回來了，我們重新回到穿梭機裡，然後回到企業號。

 

如果說有什麼比穿宇航服更讓我討厭的事，那就絕對是脫宇航服了。鑽進去是一回事，鑽出來又是另外一回事了。在手臂比平常的範圍大了至少三個碼、又飄在空中沒有施力點的情況下，我相信不管是誰都會覺得非常困難。

 

我會這麼說不是因為我自己脫不掉，而是就連大副都需要人幫忙。

 

說到這個，有一件比較出乎意料的事情是，就在我們走進放宇航服的小房間後，艦長竟然走進來了。他很自然地就走到大副面前，幫大副開始脫身上的裝備，一邊聽大副匯報結果。

 

我不知道他們是怎麼辦到的，但是他們的速度特別快。在我好不容易拆掉我的頭盔時，他們已經脫完上半身了。

 

我趁著操作員在替我拆線路的時候看了一下他們，剛好看到艦長抓著一根牆上的桿子，把兩隻腳踩在腰邊那圈拿來固定的鐵環上，用腳輪流施力把大副的褲子給踩下來。

 

那真是特別的做法，雖然有點粗魯，但是效果非常好，比在學院時助教教我們的方法有效率多了。

 

在他們脫宇航服的時候，大副一邊報告剛剛的任務。那畫面有點莫名的喜感，大概是因為艦長的動作有點像在扭屁股，所以雖然他們很認真地在討論任務，但是仍然害我一直很想笑的關係。

 

不行，我要認真一點，不可以一直想艦長的動作。我自己脫宇航服的樣子肯定比大副蠢上好幾倍，畢竟幫我脫宇航服的操作員可沒有像艦長那樣直接用腳把我的宇航服給踹下來，而是穿著重力靴站在地上把我的褲子硬拔下來，那讓我脫宇航服的時間還比大副的多花上了不只一倍。

 

說起來，宇航服用腳脫不會壞掉嗎？改天問問看Sulu上尉好了，上尉好像提過穿最高等級宇航服出過任務的樣子。

 

 

 

 

 

最高防護等級的宇航服請參考現代的宇航服 ([圖片來源](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_suit))


	34. Chapter 34

**私人日誌 星歷2262.284**

 

親愛的日記，我今天問了Sulu上尉宇航服的事，他說他沒有想過，所以我趁著Scott先生來艦橋的時候問了Scott先生。Scott先生告訴我當然不會，畢竟我們昨天穿的是最高防護等級的宇航服，而那本來就是設計來防止物理性質的傷害的。

 

「但是，」他用很重的蘇格蘭腔告訴我，「一般來說這要很熟的人才可以用這種方式。」他看了一眼艦長的方向，我也跟著看過去，剛好看到大副走到艦長旁邊，把手上的PADD遞給艦長，「妳要想，要那樣脫的話你們必須靠得很近，如果是完全不認識的人的話那樣就太尷尬了。」

 

我想了想昨天看到的畫面，Scott先生說的好像蠻有道理的，但是我覺得Scott先生擔心太多了，因為宇航服真的太難脫了，所以不管是用什麼方法，都必須貼得很近才行。

 

而且我覺得Scott先生不推薦艦長昨天用的方法，一定是因為他沒有看到我昨天划著手努力向上飄，好讓操作員可以站在地上把我的褲子拔下來的畫面。

 

如果是大副用學院教的方式脫宇航服的話——我怎麼樣都沒有辦法想像那樣的畫面，那太可怕了。艦長的方法雖然粗魯，但是不得不說，因為他們兩個的身手都非常好，所以那麼做起來並不突兀，讓那個畫面其實還蠻好看的。

 

我還是快點去睡吧，晚安，日記，希望我今天晚上不會做惡夢。


	35. Chapter 35

**私人日誌 星歷2262.285**

 

親愛的日記，今天是我最後一天學習飛行控制，領航員和舵手的工作十分有趣，希望正式分派工作的時候，我能夠常駐飛行控制。

 

今天Chekov少尉讓我繪製了一次正式的星圖，雖然沒有誤差，但是我算得還是比少尉慢多了。

 

Sulu上尉安慰我說只要數值沒有問題，熟練以後時間會慢慢縮短的。他說我應該看看少尉當初在研究這個方法時，躺在床上抱著PADD亂滾的樣子。

 

少尉很不服氣地說他已經二十二歲了，讓上尉不要一直把他當小孩子。雖然我一直知道少尉很年輕，但是少尉的實際年齡還是讓我嚇了一跳。

 

值班結束以後，我聽到少尉還在跟上尉抱怨，說他已經是個大人了。

 

後來Sulu上尉回了什麼我沒有聽到，因為那時候上尉的房間到了，所以他們一起進了上尉的房間。但我想對上尉來說，少尉肯定就像弟弟一樣吧，對少尉來說上尉也肯定是像哥哥一樣，不然他們感情不會這麼好，有什麼好吃好玩的都想著對方。

 

晚安，日記，希望有一天我也可以跟大家發展出像家人一樣的感情。


	36. Chapter 36

**私人日誌 星歷2262.286**

 

親愛的日記，今天我在電梯裡遇到Chekov少尉。少尉問我要不要一起去機庫甲板看Sulu上尉測試新改造好的穿梭機。因為我輪休，本來就沒有事情要做的關係，所以我就跟少尉一起去了。

 

我們到的時候，上尉正站在穿梭機旁邊跟艦長講話，我這才知道原來穿梭機是艦長跟Scott先生一起改造的，但是他們因為工作都太忙了，所以只好拜託上尉幫忙測試。

 

之前被強制調到輪機部門的時候，我就猜測過艦長大概也精通輪機部門的工作，但是我沒有想過艦長竟然專業到可以跟Scott先生一起改造穿梭機。畢竟，Scott先生的要求非常地高，雖然只在輪機部門工作了幾天，但我仍然對Scott先生工作時嚴厲的模樣心有餘悸。

 

離題了，總之，看到我們來了以後，艦長給了少尉一張待測試的項目清單，然後就匆匆忙忙地走了。我趁著少尉操作工作台的時候看了一下清單，上面寫了很多我看不懂的專有名詞，但是少尉看起來一點困擾都沒有的樣子，很熟練地開始指示Sulu上尉起飛。

 

他的動作太熟練了，讓我一度以為少尉之前在機庫甲板工作過，但少尉告訴我他一畢業就直接被指派到艦橋了，他之所以會操作是因為他有空的時候也會跟著Scott先生學些機械上的東西，所以多多少少會一點。

 

那大概是比較保守的說法，在企業號上受訓的這一個月，我已經很習慣艦橋上的每個人說『會一點』時，那代表的是他們至少有那門科目的本科證書。

 

後來的測試——除掉幾次上尉用一種看起來非常不妙的角度俯衝，然後在我以為穿梭機已經失去控制後，又突然間拔高的話——我會說是非常順利的，因為少尉看起來很滿意的樣子。

 

親愛的日記，雖然我們在宇宙裡，除了母艦以外嚴格來說並沒有什麼可以讓穿梭機撞毀的東西，但是上尉的飛行測試還是讓我嚇得不輕。

 

少尉說我太誇張了，所謂的測試就是要看極限在哪裡，這樣以後有需要的時候才可以準確地估算出損壞情況。雖然不知道到底在什麼樣的情況下會需要像上尉那樣像是一頭衝進隕石群似的做出各種緊急閃避的動作，但是我太震驚了，所以沒有跟少尉爭論。

 

就在上尉駕駛著穿梭機回到甲板後，少尉問我要不要和他們去找食堂弄點東西吃，我想了想，覺得我還是回房間好了。他們的測試準則和我以前在學院的時候學到的標準流程差很多，我想我還是先消化完這個新的標準吧。


	37. Chapter 37

**私人日誌 星歷2262.287**

 

親愛的日記，雖然我已經在企業號上工作將近一個月了，但我還是覺得憲法級的星艦就像個小型城市一樣。

 

憲法級的星艦因為經常需要在深空中待上長達數個月甚至數年的關係，所有想像得到的設施幾乎都有。而且因為空間有限，所以裡面的設計經常像是迷宮一樣，讓人找不到路。

 

今天Derek中尉派我去十九號貨艙拿東西，我在二十號甲板繞了半天，怎麼樣都找不到十九號貨艙，後來有個經過的少尉很好心地告訴我十九號貨艙在二十一號甲板。

 

親愛的日記，為什麼一直到十八號貨艙都在二十號甲板，十九號貨艙和二十號貨艙卻在二十一號甲板呢？

 

這真是太令人困惑了，希望有一天會有人發明指示燈，只要跟電腦說想去的地方，指示燈就會自動引導你到想去的地方，這樣我就不會再迷路了。


	38. Chapter 38

**私人日誌 星歷2262.288**

 

親愛的日記，今天0718上尉來問我要不要參加他主持的實驗，我才知道原來只要我們願意，我們可以隨時申請實驗室，並組織實驗小組，做自己的研究。

 

原本我以為不是科學官的我是不可以參加實驗的，但是0718上尉告訴我艦長確保了艦上的每個人都有可以提出自己意見，並付諸行動的機會。只要有完整的計畫案，並組織好足夠的研究成員，就可以跟大副申請實驗室跟經費。

 

這代表只要我想，我也可以組織自己的研究。

 

這樣的工作環境，我想就算是在整個艦隊，也可以算是非常好的。就算不提憲法級星艦頂尖的配備，這樣的機會在其他的艦上是看不到的，至少我實習時服役過的幾艘星艦都沒有，大多數的艦長都覺得這樣太耗費星艦的資源了。

 

後來我在電梯裡碰到艦長的時候，問了艦長這件事情，艦長告訴我因為他需要的不是只會聽命令的船員，而是有自己的想法，而且可以實施的船員。他說他畢竟只是一個人，是人都會有犯錯的時候，而且在宇宙中誰都沒有辦法預料到會發生什麼事，所以最好的方法就是每個船員都有可以指揮跟調配的能力。

 

我很驚訝艦長會這麼想，撇開資源不談，我們的本質上仍然是軍人。軍人最重要的就是執行命令，我不需要星際民族學的學分都知道越有主見的人指揮起來越困難。我跟艦長提了我的疑問後，艦長只是哈哈大笑，反問我覺得艦上的紀律怎麼樣。

 

後來艦長的樓層到了，我在電梯裡想了很久，還因為想得太專心而差點忘記出電梯。企業號上確實沒有紀律問題，自從被調到企業號上後，雖然我還沒有見過全部的船員，但是卻有幸能在一些非常優秀的船員旁邊工作，他們都非常聰明，工作能力也都非常強，但是我卻沒有見過誰真正質疑過艦長的命令。

 

我不知道艦長是怎麼做到的，但是我想在指揮這門學問上，我還有很多需要學。

 

雖然後來我因為太過忙碌所以拒絕了0718上尉的邀約，但我還是覺得，這是一個非常寶貴的經驗。


	39. Chapter 39

**私人日誌 星歷2262.289**

 

親愛的日記，今天執勤結束以後，艦長建議大家一起去酒吧喝一杯。因為不是所有人之後都有空的關係，後來真正去的只有艦長、Sulu上尉、Chekov少尉、Uhura上尉，還有後來被艦長叫來的醫生跟我。

 

在問誰要去的時候，艦長甚至還問了大副，那讓我嚇了一跳，因為我實在無法想像大副一本正經地坐在酒吧裡喝酒，並跟人閒聊的模樣。後來大副說自己還有實驗要監督，所以沒有辦法去，我雖然因為大副不去而鬆了一口氣，卻有點遺憾沒有辦法看到大副喝酒的樣子。

 

聽說酒精對瓦肯人沒有用，我想證實是不是真的很久了呀。

 

到了酒吧後，我點了一杯血腥瑪麗，太低的酒精濃度讓我被Chekov少尉嘲笑了很久。

 

他說血腥瑪麗根本就不叫酒，真正的酒就應該要又純又烈才行，但是雖然這麼說，他對Sulu上尉的清酒和Uhura上尉的長島冰茶卻一點意見都沒有，真是太偏心了。

 

就在我跟少尉爭論酒的定義時，原本正在看自己PADD的Uhura上尉突然笑了出來。

 

「怎麼了？」艦長好奇地問。

 

「這個。」上尉把PADD推到桌子中央，讓所有的人都能看見。那上面是一個在第一象限算得上有名的民間論壇，因為必須使用真名登錄的關係，上面的消息有較高的可靠性，我認識的很多人都喜歡上這個論壇。「你上熱門討論了。」上尉指著其中一個主題，她點進去討論串，「Mady和Jess問說，企業號的Kirk艦長很了不起，你們覺得他喜歡什麼樣的髮色？褐色的還是金色的？」她抬起頭，似笑非笑地看著艦長，「所以艦長，你喜歡什麼髮色的？」

 

「褐色的。」醫生翻了一個白眼，在艦長來得及回答以前回答道。

 

「Bones！」艦長哭笑不得地看著醫生，「別鬧了，髮色才不重要。」他把Uhura上尉的PADD拉到自己面前，登錄自己的帳號，「嗨，你們好。」他一邊喃喃道，一邊在討論串下打下回覆，「髮色一點都不重要，祝你們有個美好的一天。」*

 

「你知道接下來這串討論串會變得很火，對吧？」Uhura上尉在艦長按下發送鍵後挑眉說道，「也許還會上星聯日報。」

 

艦長微微皺起眉，「不，才不會。」

 

「會。」Uhura上尉果斷地說。

 

「沒有人在乎我喜歡什麼髮色的人。」艦長繼續反駁。

 

「顯然很多人都在乎。」坐在艦長旁邊的醫生檢視著討論串的留言，「上面什麼樣的猜測都有，還有人堅持你喜歡有尾巴的，說看過你和一對有尾巴的姊妹一起離開酒吧。」他抬起頭，「認真的？我以為你不喜歡尾巴。」

 

「我那天喝醉了。」艦長乾巴巴地道，「我不喜歡尾巴。」

 

「我想也是，他們應該看看你看到蜘蛛的反應。」醫生按下重新整理的按鈕，「哇喔，Jim，討論串下的留言都瘋了，每個人都想你回答他們的問題。」

 

「什麼？」艦長搶過醫生手中的PADD，因為幾分鐘內多出來的幾十條留言而驚訝地眨了眨眼，「你們覺得—」他抬起頭，「我現在把剛剛那個留言刪掉還來得及嗎？」

 

「那是網路，所以祝你好運。」Uhura上尉優雅地喝了口自己面前的那杯長島冰茶。

 

「我需要喝一杯。」艦長放下PADD，一口飲盡自己杯子裡的威士忌，「Bones，陪我去吧台拿新的酒。」他拍了拍醫生的肩膀，跟醫生一起站起來。

 

就在艦長和醫生去吧台拿新的酒時，我突然想起來一件一直困擾著我的事。

 

「艦長為什麼總是叫McCoy醫生Bones？」

 

「因為醫森總是說塔只剩下一身老骨頭。」Chekov少尉立刻說。

 

「別聽Pasha亂說，」Sulu上尉好氣又好笑地用肩膀推了一下少尉，「那是外科醫生(sawbones)的簡稱。」

 

我咬著自己的吸管，受教地點了點頭，「原來是外科醫生，我還以為是骨頭先生。」

 

「是外星解剖學實驗室裡的那個骨頭先生嗎？」Chekov少尉好奇地問。

 

「嗯。」我因為想起那年復活節的慘劇而瑟縮了一下，「就是它。」

 

後來艦長和醫生就拿著新一輪的酒回來了，他們還拿了一盤用威士忌燉的烘豆，我從來沒想過烘豆可以用威士忌燉，我平常吃的都是用番茄和黃糖燉出來的，但是這個很好吃。

 

醫生說他的獨家配方比這個更好吃，因為複製機複製出來的比真正燉出來的總是差上這麼一點。我好奇醫生所謂的獨家配方是什麼，不過醫生一臉神秘的說如果說出來就不叫獨家配方了。

 

雖然醫生這麼說，但我還是覺得這個很好吃。我一直挺喜歡帶著些微酒味的零食，小時候第一次喝醉就是因為吃了太多的酒心巧克力，長大後雖然不會因為這樣就醉了，但酒心巧克力和酒漬軟糖一直都是我最喜歡的點心。

 

嗯，現在可能還多了一個威士忌烘豆。

 

 

 

*出自2009年的訪談，以下為原文，至於brunette和blonde專指女性這件事就別太在意了，就當標準語裡所有的字都是中性的吧 :p  
Q: You are amazing, what kind of girls do you go for, brunettes or blondes?  
A: Hey there, hair colors are no important. Have a nice day.


	40. Chapter 40

**私人日誌 星歷2262.290**

 

親愛的日記，今天我看到Scott先生和Uhura上尉站在走廊上講話，Scott先生給了上尉一個新的耳機，說是他閒暇的時候做的，更符合人體工學，在監聽高頻的聲音時還會自動降頻率，讓那個頻率沒有這麼傷耳朵。

 

上尉笑著收下來的時候，我發誓我看到Scott先生臉紅了。那太不可思議了，我的意思是，Scott先生在輪機部門總是大吼大叫的，我沒有想過他居然也會害羞。

 

等等，這代表之前Scott先生總是到艦橋上來，是因為他想要追Uhura上尉嗎？我還在想明明就沒有什麼事，他為什麼一直跑到艦橋上來！

 

Scott先生，你要製造機會也別把我拖下水啊，一開始在輪機部門的那幾天真的跟地獄一樣啊！


	41. Chapter 41

**私人日誌 星歷2262.291**

 

親愛的日記，食物複製機真是太死板了。

 

今天我想讓複製機給我弄個甜味沒有這麼標準的巧克力聖代，但是複製機一直顯示參數錯誤。

 

我只是想要一個稍微苦一點，而且醬更濃一點的巧克力聖代呀，究竟為什麼複製機做不出來呢？

 

後來因為太生氣了，所以我讓複製機給我弄個一半淋草莓醬，一半淋巧克力醬的聖代，因為我就是不想吃那麼甜的巧克力聖代，所以只好退而求其次讓它混點酸的草莓醬進去。

 

在我不抱期望的改變參數以後，這次居然成功了！複製機的標準到底是什麼呀？

 

吃完以後我才想到，下次我應該要去問大副。大副連瓦肯的食物都成功編碼進去了，只是一個巧克力聖代，大副肯定知道怎麼做的。


	42. Chapter 42

**私人日誌 星歷2262.292**

 

親愛的日記，我覺得Scott先生真的想追Uhura上尉。

 

今天吃飯的時候，我看到Scott先生問Uhura上尉可不可以跟她用一張桌子，但是那時候餐廳裡至少還有三張以上的桌子是空的。

 

上尉說可以後，Scott先生看起來非常高興的樣子。他們整頓飯都在說話，但是不知道是不是因為Scott先生太緊張了，所以他說話比平常更不清楚了。

 

上尉看起來好像沒有聽不懂的煩惱，因為她一邊吃自己的海鮮飯，一邊回答Scott先生的問題。Scott先生一直在問上尉的興趣，像是休息的時候都喜歡做什麼，又或者是最喜歡哪一個星系的語系。

 

上尉說她在學院的時候，有時候會跟朋友去唱歌。聽到這個以後，Scott先生的臉都亮了，開始跟上尉討論蘇格蘭的傳統音樂。

 

一頓飯下來，坐在附近的我也連帶地知道了不少關於上尉的事。但是Scott先生，你這麼做太明顯了呀，不出幾天全星艦都會知道你想要追上尉的。


	43. Chapter 43

**私人日誌 星歷2262.293**

 

親愛的日記，早上我正準備去吃早餐的時候在電梯裡遇到0718上尉了。上尉手上拿著一個盒子，很高興地告訴我說他的實驗申請通過了，現在他正準備把這盒植物實驗室替他新培育出來的樣本拿到實驗室裡去。

 

就在我的甲板快到的時候，上尉的通訊器響了，艦長讓上尉立刻到艦橋報到。上尉問我可不可以幫他把那盒植物樣本送到七號實驗室裡去，因為我沒有輪值，本來就不怎麼趕時間的關係，所以我就答應了。

 

從七號實驗室出來以後，我在走廊上碰到大副。我問大副是如何成功將代碼編進食物複製機的，因為我前幾天想要改變巧克力聖代的巧克力濃度，卻一直沒有辦法成功。

 

大副告訴我複製機裡的瓦肯食物不是他編進去的，還很嚴肅地告訴我詢問瓦肯人改變巧克力濃度的方法是不合邏輯的，因為瓦肯並不熱衷於享樂，而使用巧克力使自己的神經元之間的信息傳遞變得緩慢是不符合效益的做法。

 

親愛的日記，雖然後來大副還是告訴我複製機裡的瓦肯食物是艦長編進去的，但我還是覺得大副真是太嚴肅了。就算吃完巧克力聖代後真的會造成食糖後的興奮感(sugar high)好了，也不至於被稱為享樂這麼嚴重吧，而且我嚴重懷疑巧克力會讓人變得遲鈍，通常情況來說，應該是會讓人變得更興奮才對。

 

跟大副比起來，艦長真是太好相處了。從被調職到企業號上後，我一直覺得艦長是個很照顧船員的艦長，但是我沒想到艦長竟然連這麼少量的船員需求都會照顧到，畢竟瓦肯船員在企業號上雖然是除了人類以外最多的，但是總共也就才二十幾個人而已，以比例來說算是非常少的。

 

艦長真是個好艦長。

 

 

 

**私人日誌 補充**

 

親愛的日記，我問了艦長怎麼更改食物複製機的代碼，艦長告訴我那很容易，只要找出正確的分子結構，再把它編進複製機就好了。

 

在失敗了將近五十次，大概接下來的整個五年任務都不想再看到巧克力醬後，我只想說，那一點都不容易！

 

看在老天的份上，艦長究竟是怎麼認為用分子結構找出正確的味道是很容易的一件事？分子結構跟食物是完全不同的兩個東西吧？至少在我想到食物的時候，分子結構絕對不會是第一個浮現我腦袋的東西。

 

我現在開始懷疑學院裡謠傳艦長還是學員的時候，之所以可以通過小林丸號測試是因為他在測試裡植了一個病毒，更改了測試的條件的事情可能是真的。

 

之前我一直認為那是不可能的事，因為那畢竟是小林丸號測試，說艦長駭進去測試太不可思議了。但是如果連不是自己母星的食物都可以輕鬆地編碼出來，味道還能抓的讓什麼都要求要精準的瓦肯人也願意吃的話，那麼要在測試裡植入病毒似乎也不是這麼不可能的了。


	44. Chapter 44

**私人日誌 星歷2262.294**

 

親愛的日記，今天值勤的時候艦長問我昨天的實驗結果怎麼樣了，我告訴艦長在五年任務結束以前，我大概都不想再看到巧克力醬了，因為我昨天什麼奇怪味道的巧克力醬都試過了。

 

「妳要改的是巧克力醬？」艦長問我的時候不知道為什麼表情有一點奇怪。

 

我點點頭，告訴艦長現在複製機提供的巧克力聖代太甜了，所以我希望可以加一個濃度更高一點的巧克力醬進去，因為這樣味道會苦一點，吃起來才不會這麼甜。

 

因為真的太想吃了，所以我問艦長可不可以教我怎麼編食物複製機的代碼，或是至少告訴我哪裡可以學到怎麼寫代碼，因為巧克力對於人類女性來說是不可或缺的存在，所以吃不到想吃的巧克力醬真是太痛苦了。

 

聽到我的請求，艦長轉過頭去看了一下大副。我懷疑大副大概也跟艦長說過享樂主義是不合邏輯的，因為艦長很喜歡吃甜甜圈，不然為什麼說到要改巧克力的甜度艦長第一個反應是轉過去看大副。

 

大副那時候沒有注意到我們兩個的視線，很專心地在看自己操作台的數據。艦長轉回來以後，告訴我說他沒有時間教我寫代碼，但是他可以在吃午飯的空檔把它編出來。

 

後來他真的在吃午飯的時候用PADD編出來了，前後大概花了七分鐘，還邊編邊吃午餐。我覺得跟艦長比起來，我的程序編碼技術大概就是二十世紀的地球人的等級。

 

複製機成功做出我夢寐以求的巧克力聖代以後，我真是感動的都快要哭了，這味道跟我以前在39號碼頭吃到的一模一樣啊，以前上完課後，我最喜歡去39號碼頭吃冰淇淋了，簡直就像是回到學院了似的。

 

親愛的日記，雖然我已經說過了，但是我還是要再說一次，艦長真是全艦隊最好的艦長！我要效忠他一輩子！


	45. Chapter 45

**私人日誌 星歷2262.295**

 

親愛的日記，今天Scott先生又來艦橋了。

 

我趁著沒有人注意的時候跟Chekov少尉說了我的新發現，少尉告訴我說我大概是艦橋上最後一個發現的成員，還說我真是太遲鈍了，因為Scott先生想追Uhura上尉的企圖非常明顯。

 

我很不服氣地反駁少尉我一點都不遲鈍，還反問少尉如果他的觀察這麼敏銳的話，艦橋上還有哪一對情侶是我沒有注意到的。

 

少尉後來臉紅了，說他也不清楚，然後就轉回去他的操作台，不理我了。我就說少尉肯定是誇張了，畢竟每天都在一起工作，如果有情侶的話我肯定會注意到的。


	46. Chapter 46

**私人日誌 星歷2262.296**

 

親愛的日記，我覺得我真是太對不起艦長了。

 

今天我在走廊上聽見大副在對艦長說教，大副說將複製機提供的巧克力醬濃度提高到百分之八十是不符合邏輯的，艦長則很無辜地說苦一點的巧克力比較好吃。

 

在我走過去以前，大副就轉進另外一條走廊了，所以我沒有機會跟大副說是我拜託艦長幫忙在複製機裡加高濃度的巧克力醬的設定的。

 

在追著艦長進了電梯以後，我跟艦長說我很抱歉，艦長說這不關我的事，況且苦一點的巧克力醬配吐司意外地好吃。

 

雖然艦長說不關我的事，但我還是覺得很糟糕。值班結束以後，我拿了一瓶我的朋友送我當作畢業禮物的巧克力酒給艦長，因為艦長堅持不需要跟他道歉，所以我告訴艦長這是當作他幫我弄出想吃的巧克力醬的謝禮。

 

艦長看起來很高興的樣子，他說他想在複製機裡加巧克力酒很久了，但是因為沒有樣本，所以當然也沒有分子結構。有了這個，他今天就可以在複製機裡面加入巧克力酒的選項。

 

親愛的日記，艦長的執行力好高。吃晚餐的時候我特別注意了一下，果然複製機裡面已經有巧克力酒的選項了，我想艦長之所以是艦長，一定就是因為他很有效率的關係。

 

不過話說回來，大副到底是怎麼注意到複製機增加了食物的選項的？如果食用巧克力是享樂主義的話，大副應該不會去點開巧克力醬的選項才是，瓦肯人的觀察力真是太可怕了。


	47. Chapter 47

**私人日誌 星歷2262.297**

 

親愛的日記，今天早上發生了一件出乎意料的事。

 

今天早上我到艦橋的時候，幾乎所有的夜班成員都還在那裡。那非常的不符合常規，因為通常Alpha班成員換班以後，夜班成員就會離開了，但是今天他們非但沒有離開，還很興奮地圍在各自的操作台旁跟Alpha班成員快速地交談。

 

我後來才知道，昨天晚上企業號駛進了一個恆星系統，那個系統裡有兩顆星球發展出了高等智慧生命。

 

一開始夜班的成員以為其中一顆星球是殖民地，就像太陽系的火星那樣，但後來行星掃描的結果顯示這兩顆星球都還沒有進入曲速時代，而兩顆行星上的文化雖然相似，卻仍然有著顯著的不同，證明這兩顆行星上的文明是各自發展出來的。

 

早上匯報的時候，大副說這樣的現象非常少見，因為就算有該恆星系統有多於一顆的M級行星，生命演化所需的嚴苛要求讓大多數的M級行星很難發展出生物，更別提同時發展出兩個高等文明了。

 

看過初步掃描的結果後，艦長決定先記錄更靠近恆星的那一顆，因為那顆行星的發展文明比稍遠的那顆稍微高一些。但雖然是這麼說，這兩顆星球的發展程度相差並不遠，以地球的發展速度來評估，大約是五十年的距離。

 

行星掃描顯示這顆星球更熱一些，但還算在常理中，畢竟它離恆星更近。如果是以我的標準來看，我覺得這兩顆星球的環境就像瓦肯和地球那樣，靠裡面的那顆更乾燥炎熱一些，就像瓦肯，而靠外面的那顆則因為離恆星更遠一些，有更多的水資源，天氣也相對來得涼爽一些，就像地球一樣。


	48. Chapter 48

**私人日誌 星歷2262.298**

 

親愛的日記，今天我們仍然在繼續掃描第一顆行星。這本來是很常規的工作，但Alpha班快結束的時候，Uhura上尉突然接收到了一些沒有辦法辨識的訊號。

 

「艦長，我接收到異常的頻率波動，但是很不明顯，我沒辦法分辨這些訊號。」

 

「調整波長，看看可不可以攔截到完整的訊號。」艦長指示，然後轉向飛行控制，「Chekov少尉，有任何船隻預定經過這個區域嗎？」

 

「沒有任何聯邦註冊的船隻預定會經過這個區域。」Chekov少尉看著自己的螢幕，回答道。

 

「遠距掃描顯示附近沒有任何星艦。」0718上尉也回答道。

 

聽見上尉這麼說，艦長的表情立刻變得嚴肅起來。「Uhura上尉，看看妳可不可以分辨出是什麼在干擾我們的頻道。如果那是艘克林貢船艦，或是任何船艦，我要知道我們在面對什麼。」指示完Uhura上尉，艦長轉向大副，「建議，Spock？如果是隱形的克林貢戰艦，我們最好進入黃色警戒。」

 

「根據計算，克林貢船隻出現在這一區的機率有—」

 

「艦長，不是克林貢！」Uhura上尉突然打斷大副，她轉向艦長，「是他們。」

 

艦長皺起眉，「誰？」

 

上尉露出有些興奮的表情，「是那兩顆星球，他們在跟彼此進行通訊。」

 

「我以為掃描顯示這兩顆星球還沒有進行星際旅行的能力。」艦長轉向大副，眉頭皺得更緊了。

 

「肯定的，這兩顆星球的科技發展水平差不多，大約等同於地球十九世紀。」大副立刻回答。

 

「是無線電，艦長，這是一開始我沒有分辨出通訊信號的原因，太原始了。我們的電腦設定接收的頻率是子空間頻率，無線電波太慢，聯邦已經沒有星球在使用了。」

 

「把它接到主螢幕上。」艦長指示。

 

『問候——實驗——預計——接觸——』

 

通訊很短，不到十二秒，而且通用翻譯機翻譯出來的句子很不完整，也不知道到底是因為波長攔截不完整的關係，還是因為通用翻譯機沒有足夠的訊息翻譯出完整的句子。

 

通訊結束以後，艦長往回靠近自己的椅子裡，臉上的表情再次輕鬆下來。他露出一個微笑，「看起來他們已經知道彼此的存在了。」他臉上的笑容加深，「很不可思議，不是嗎？他們還沒有發明出能夠離開自己星球的交通工具，卻已經找到了溝通的方法。」

 

「但是艦長，他們是怎麼知道彼此的存在的？」一個少尉問道。

 

艦長笑起來，他的眼睛隨著他的笑聲而瞇成一條線，「如果我沒有猜錯的話，是望遠鏡。」

 

「肯定的，掃描結果顯示兩顆行星的表面皆有大量的天文台。」大副看著掃描的數據，說，「事實上，如果初步掃描沒有錯誤，天文學似乎是這兩顆行星最先進的科學之一，成熟度比其他科學要高得多。」

 

「很幸運，不是嗎？」艦長輕聲說，「人類沒有這種幸運，在第一次接觸以前，我們花了很長的時間對虛空對話，希望可以證明我們在宇宙裡不是孤單的。」

 

「SETI*。」大副說。

 

「我記得SETI的鳳凰計劃(Project Phoenix)主要研究項目也是使用無線電。」艦長再次笑起來，「說起來，第一艘完成曲速飛行的地球船隻也是用鳳凰命名，也許這名字真帶點好運。」

 

「容許我提醒你，艦長，鳳凰計劃最後失敗了。」大副挑起眉。

 

「但是，Spock，我們最終還是證明了我們在宇宙中不是孤單的。」艦長看起來很無奈，雖然他仍然是在笑著的，但是臉上的表情卻是不曉得該拿大副怎麼辦的樣子。大副沒有再反駁以後，艦長從椅子上站了起來，「好了，我知道你們都很期待到星球的表面去，但那不是我們的任務。我們的任務是繪製星圖，讓指揮部能夠派受過訓練，知道如何融入還沒經歷第一次接觸的星球的研究人員過來。」

 

他一說完，很多人都忍不住發出可惜的聲音。艦長挑起眉，直到所有人都安靜下來才又再次開口，「我相信你們都記得在瓦肯和安多利安的第一次接觸中，失敗的結果導致了多年的戰爭，那可不是我們需要的。讓指揮部派遣受過專業訓練的人員觀察並決定是否與這兩顆星球進行第一次接觸是一個邏輯的推論，別忘了最高指導原則是什麼。」他停頓了一下，「既然他們已經明白宇宙中有其他的生命，我相信這終究會導致一個好的結果，畢竟他們可以更——」他搜尋著字眼，「更好地準備。」

 

親愛的日記，雖然我也很失望，但是我想艦長是對的。他們花了這麼久的時間，希望能夠與彼此進行第一次接觸，我們不應該剝奪那種權力。

 

那不是我們的特權。

 

 

 

*SETI，Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence，搜尋外太空高等智慧生物。


	49. Chapter 49

**私人日誌 星歷2262.299**

 

親愛的日記，今天我們開始掃描第二顆星球了。我整個Alpha班次都在看那些不斷在我面前跳動的數值，看得都有些頭昏眼花了，但是其他人好像沒有這種困擾。

 

Beta班的時候，艦長召集了一次高級軍官的會議，本來我是不被允許參加會議的，但是因為仍在實習的關係，所以我也被叫進去了。

 

艦長說科學部要求他在對指揮部提交正式報告以前，先替這兩顆星球做命名，以方便資料的分類。所以在做正式決定以前，他需要知道更多關於這兩顆星球的細節。

 

大副報告了很多關於星球的細節，大多數都是關於科技和人文發展的，我不曉得他在幾天的時間裡怎麼有辦法能夠知道這麼多事，但是他不只是分析出了這些資料，還做了完整的比較。

 

聽完大副的報告，我只覺得，以兩顆獨立發展的星球而言，他們的相似性真是高得不可思議，就像是地球的古文明埃及和美索不達米亞一樣，明明相隔很遠，卻有著驚人的相似性。

 

但當然，因為科技進步程度的不同，這兩顆星球仍有顯著的不同。相較於第一顆星球，第二顆星球的地表遺留了大量的大型建築群。大副表示第一顆星球也有，這些大型建築群顯然是建來與彼此溝通的，但隨著科技的進步，第一顆星球上用來溝通的建築群大部分已經被拆除了。

 

McCoy醫生的報告則大多數是關於星球的原住民的，兩顆星球的原住民大致上相差不多，除了因為星球的重力和天然環境，所以身體的機能不太一樣以外，其他並沒有太大的差別，至少看起來是這樣。

 

「在我能夠用三錄儀掃描他們以前，我沒辦法給你精確的分析資料。」醫生這樣宣布，但是我覺得他說的已經夠詳細了。

 

類人，有類似人類的軀幹和四肢，身上沒有任何毛髮。除此之外，因為兩顆星球的重力比地球要來得低，所以星球的原住民平均體重皆很低。

 

除了大副和醫生的報告，其它的就是我比較熟悉的了，像是星球的天然環境和繞恆星旋轉的週期之類的。

 

聽完所有的報告以後，艦長思考了一下，「把教科書上的東西放到一旁，這兩顆星球讓你們想到什麼？我不想要用教科書替這兩顆星球命名，這樣以後需要研究這兩顆星球的學員會恨我的。」

 

有一些人開始笑起來，我則覺得一點都不好笑，我唸書的時候最討厭背星球名字了，尤其某一些星系的名字根本就不是人類可以發得出來的，唸都唸不出來，當然就更背不起來了。

 

「聽起來像是牛郎星和織女星。」我嘀咕。

 

「牛郎星和織女星？」艦長不知道為什麼聽見了我的嘀咕，問我，「這兩顆星怎麼了？」

 

他一這麼問，所有的人都轉過來盯著我看，嚇得我差點奪門而出。天知道我只是來實習高級幹部開會，而不是來參與高級幹部開會的呀！

 

我吞了口口水，鼓起勇氣道，「那是一個在我的家鄉流傳很久的故事。」

 

在所有人的注視下，我盡快地解釋了一遍牛郎和織女的故事。

 

「這聽起來是個糟糕的故事。」在我說到牛郎和織女被銀河分開後，艦長評論道。

 

「肯定的，艦長，這故事裡有多數不合邏輯的設定，包括—」

 

「不要現在，Spock。」艦長打斷大副，「中尉，繼續。」

 

我當時簡直想哭的心都有了，看在老天的份上，那是多少個世紀以前的故事呀，你不能要求幾千年前的人懂得這麼叫自由戀愛啊。

 

所以在大副一臉『這真是個不合邏輯的故事』的表情下，我快速地說完了喜鵲用自己的身體替牛郎和織女搭了一座鵲橋，讓他們每年能夠重逢一次的事。

 

「喜鵲啊……」艦長摸著下巴，「這是我第一次聽說喜鵲代表的是好運，我一直以為牠代表厄運來著。」

 

「在我的家鄉，牠們代表好運。」我苦著臉解釋，再次痛恨自己為什麼剛剛不能在心裡頭吐槽就好。

 

「但是我從來沒有聽過牛郎星和織女星，這兩顆星是虛構的嗎？」艦長繼續問，對這個故事有著驚人的好奇心。

 

我搖搖頭，「艦長，牛郎星和織女星是那時候的稱呼，現在改名叫Altair和Vega了。」

 

「Vega？」艦長的眉毛挑起來，側過身體看了一下坐在他旁邊的大副，看起來像是被逗樂了，雖然我不明白織女星究竟有什麼好笑的，而大副，當然，一點表情也沒有。

 

「是的。」

 

「聽起來是個有著好運的故事。」艦長說，視線從大副身上移開，轉回桌子的時候，看起來非常溫柔。「永遠都不相信不可贏的局面。」

 

親愛的日記，我從未將牛郎和織女的故事與好運連在一起。從小我便覺得一對伴侶若是一年只有一天能夠見面，那也實在是太悲慘了些，畢竟地球的一天實在稱不上長。而且兩個成年人站在喜鵲身上，那喜鵲得多大隻才能夠支撐他們的重量呀。

 

但艦長說永遠都不相信不可贏的局面的表情，我想我永遠都不會忘記。他說那句話的時候有一種莫名的堅定，讓我覺得如果牛郎和織女的故事是真的，他們肯定也是這麼相信的，所以才沒有因為被拆散就放棄彼此。

 

後來艦長將那個星系命名為 _Pica_ *，他說希望這樣能為這兩顆星球帶來好運，讓他們盡快發明出能夠進行跨星球的交通工具，正式與彼此進行第一次接觸。然後，隨著時間過去，他們終究會準備好與聯邦進行第一次接觸，成為我們的一份子。

 

或者不會。

 

但那個答案必須留給時間來解答了。

 

 

 

* _Pica_ ，拉丁文，喜鵲。


	50. Chapter 50

**私人日誌 星歷2262.300**

 

親愛的日記，現在是0200時。

 

我知道時間早就過了我平常睡覺的時間，如果我現在是在老家，被我媽發現我現在還醒著肯定會被念上一頓的，但是我就是睡不著。

 

昨天Gamma班的時候，企業號離開了Pica星系。我們再次回到常規任務，但是我卻一直想著那兩顆星球上的人。

 

當他們成功做出第一次接觸之後，他們的社會會有怎麼樣子的改變呢？我好奇他們會不會因為終於成功地進行了跨星球接觸而感到高興，就像是地球人第一次發現我們在宇宙中不是孤單的時候一樣。

 

當然，也有可能會像瓦肯人一樣認為地球人是一個毫無邏輯的種族，但最後仍然找到了地球人的優點，並一起建立聯盟。

 

我想他們大概不會不喜歡對方，畢竟他們看起來十分希望能夠進行接觸的樣子。咦，這樣是不是代表他們也會需要跨種族規章*？

 

第一次接觸真的有好多東西需要考慮啊，難怪艦長嚴格禁止我們更近距離地觀察他們。生活在現代還是挺好的，雖然我不會說我懷念學習跨種族規章的那個學期——每天都在背誦不同的規章，到了學期末的時候我都有些混亂了，甚至會在學院走廊看到非地球人的時候就反射性做出規章裡的指令。天曉得跨種族規章在學院根本不適用，畢竟學院裡的跨星系文化早就融合在一起了——但至少在這種複雜的情況下，我只需要根據規章做就好了。

 

不過如果他們的人民愛上了別顆星球的人了呢？艦隊對於私人關係的手冊*有三公分這麼厚，他們總不會也需要一本吧？

 

但是話又說回來，那本手冊會有三公分厚也是因為聯邦已經成立一百多年了，在成立初期，那本手冊肯定沒有這麼厚。

 

這樣看起來生活在那時候看起來也挺好的，至少如果我愛上了地球人以外的種族，我談戀愛就不需要上級的許可，更別提是還要去找醫官檢查身體了！

 

那樣真是太奇怪了，而且我可以肯定McCoy醫生肯定不會喜歡這個主意的。

 

雖然和醫生實際相處的時間不多，但是醫生對於宇宙和外星種族的反感真是太令人印象深刻了。

 

上次和醫生一起執行離艦任務的時候，醫生在前往傳送室的路上一直跟艦長碎碎念。他說那些行星根本就沒有什麼好看的，除了致力於殺死我們外星人暴君、宇宙中散播的致命病毒和細菌，以及可以在眨眼間把我們全部殺死的，無法解釋的宇宙異常現象以外，我們什麼都不會找到。

 

這還只是我記得的幾個，醫生還列了很多個例子，但是他說得太快了，我只記住了幾個而已。

 

所以，我完全可以想像他拿著醫用三錄儀，一邊掃描正準備與外星種族有親密關係的軍官，一邊碎碎念跨星際戀愛的壞處。事實上，就連已知的外星種族，醫生大概也不會喜歡，因為我有一次聽到醫生叫大副綠血哥布林。

 

那時候我真是替醫生捏了一把冷汗，畢竟我們那時候是在走廊上，醫生這樣算是公然侮辱上級長官了。

 

但是大副只是挑了一下眉毛，一點也沒有介意，而站在旁邊的艦長笑到趴在走廊上的操作面板上。

 

唔，不知不覺肚子有點餓了，偶爾吃個巧克力聖代當消夜大概不會發胖的太厲害，反正我明天休假，所以今天晚一點睡也沒有關係。

 

嗯……說起來，複製機又是什麼時候發明出來的啊？沒有複製機的話我大概不到兩天就餓死了……

 

 

 

*跨種族規章，Interspecies Protocol，該規章規範了星際艦隊人員在與外星種族交流的時候的規則、條例，以及服裝。  
*星際艦隊私人關係手冊，Starfleet Handbook on Personal Relationships，引導星際艦隊軍官和船員如何處理私人關係以及與外星種族關係的手冊。其中一部份註明了「所有星際艦隊人員在與外星種族開始一段親密關係前必須獲得指揮軍官以及醫官的許可。」


	51. Chapter 51

**私人日誌 星歷2262.301**

 

親愛的日記，艦長今天在看大副交給他的值勤表——一般來說接下來兩周的值勤表應該在三天以前就確定了，但是Pica星系讓每個人都忙得不可開交，一些日常流程也因此被延後了——時，問我要不要試著單獨負責一個操作台。

 

他說考慮到我在企業號上的實習已經過了一半，我應該開始試著『承擔更多責任』。畢竟，等到實習結束，而我正式被指派為企業號的艦橋軍官後，我終究是得習慣自己負責一個操作台。

 

對於艦長的提議，大副認為那會是符合邏輯的。他建議艦長我可以從Gamma班開始單獨值勤，畢竟除了特殊情況，2300時到0700時的職務大多更加輕鬆，而考慮到艦上幾乎所有沒有在執勤的人都會在睡覺，即使是艦橋也只會有常規操作。

 

雖然艦長和大副說得很有道理，但是我不是很確定我已經準備好了，更何況我一個Gamma班的人員也不認識，在連名字也叫不出來的情況下，我懷疑我可以很好地跟他們合作。

 

畢竟，在必要的時候，我總不能用他們的操作台編號叫他們吧！那樣太沒禮貌了！

 

艦長後來被我說服了，就在我剛鬆了一口氣的時候，他說那我最好從Alpha班開始，因為我已經非常熟悉Alpha班的流程了。而與此同時，我也可以有更多的時間可以從檔案庫裡面熟悉Gamma班成員的名字與資料。

 

雖然他很慷慨地給了我一周的時間熟記那些資料，但我不是很確定這是好消息還是壞消息。我的確比較熟悉Alpha班的流程，但跟Gamma班比起來，Alpha班的確有比較多常規之外的操作啊！

 

不過到這就不是我可以決定的了，因為討論到這裡就結束了。所以當艦長在更改值勤表的時候，我也只能苦著臉看艦長更改。

 

艦長邊做更改邊說我肯定會喜歡的，還說這肯定會很有趣，而且這代表我之後可以坐著值勤，不再需要站著了。

 

我不是很確定椅子的吸引力有大於面對可能搞砸的壓力，但是我已經十分熟悉艦橋上的職務了，我大概不會搞砸的……對吧？

 

後來Chekov少尉安慰我雖然Alpha班的責任比較大，但是相對的，因為大多數的人都會醒著，所以當我真的遇到什麼處理不了的問題時，我至少不用擔心在0300時把別人吵醒，問外層慣性避震器怎麼解除。

 

我不知道少尉為什麼這麼重視外層慣性避震器沒有鬆開的問題，這已經是他第二次跟我提到外層慣性避震器了，但是我想他是對的。至少當我真的不知道怎麼辦時，詢問一個已經清醒的軍官絕對會比在凌晨把別人吵醒要好得多，事後因為搞砸而被清算的機率也比較小，畢竟誰在睡到一半被吵醒都不會高興的。

 

我得去背資料了，晚安，日記。


	52. Chapter 52

**私人日誌 星歷2262.302**

 

親愛的日記，我真的，非常，非常，討厭對著PADD上的照片記人名。

 

看在老天的份上，我一直都不是一個善於記臉的人，更別提當那張臉是平面的，旁邊還密密麻麻的寫了一堆資料的時候！

 

我想過也許我應該去全息甲板，讓電腦直接模擬Gamma班的艦橋和它的成員出來，畢竟立體的肯定比平面的好記。但我後來想了想，如果哪個工程師在做例行檢查時發現我有這樣的私人程序，我大概會被當成怪胎或著變態，所以我又打消了主意。

 

昨天晚上因為看PADD到太晚，害我今天早上值勤的時候頭疼的不行。大概是我臉色看起來真的太差了，艦長很好心地讓我去醫療灣報到。

 

McCoy醫生在問完我為什麼晚睡以後替我注射了一針，還說如果我維持這樣糟糕的睡眠習慣，到時候長粉刺就別去找他報到。

 

我剛剛去看了鏡子，鼻子還真的有點泛紅！老天，我接下來必須要早點睡了，我可不想要頂著一個紅鼻子到處走，我的室友老是說那就像麋鹿一樣，有一次還趁著我睡著的時候在我的頭上戴了兩隻鹿角然後拍了照。

 

雖然我最後駭進聲波浴，讓她洗完澡之後從地球人變成沒有觸角的安多利安人，但是我還是不想要再次變成麋鹿。

 

聖誕節是地球的節日，可不是聯邦的，星艦可沒有慶祝聖誕節的習慣，更別提離聖誕節還有兩個多月了。

 

晚安，日記，我今天晚上要早點睡了，我可不想真的長粉刺。


	53. Chapter 53

**私人日誌 星歷2262.303**

 

親愛的日記，結果我最後還是長粉刺了。它現在就在我的鼻子上，紅紅的一點，就像是那些聖誕賀卡上的卡通麋鹿一樣。

 

自從過了青春期以後，我已經很久沒有長粉刺了，這害我一整天都很憂鬱，吃午餐的時候甚至連甜點都不想吃。

 

大概是我散發的低氣壓太明顯，艦長走過來問我怎麼了。我告訴艦長我鼻子上的粉刺害我有點不舒服，但是我又不想要因為一個粉刺而去醫療灣報到。

 

艦長用我明白的表情拍了拍我的肩膀，告訴我雖然McCoy醫生的脾氣不太好，但是他是個好醫生。他還一臉神秘的告訴我訣竅是盡量不要在McCoy醫生沒有睡飽的時候去找他，因為那時候他替人注射的時候會特別大力，那比瓦肯掐更痛。

 

然後他就拿著托盤裡的一大碗沙拉和一個特大的披薩漢堡走了，因為他托盤裡的食物足夠餵飽兩個成年男性讓我太震驚，害我直到他走出軍官餐室以後才反應過來他剛剛跟我說了什麼。

 

這真是太奇怪了，無針注射器應該不會痛才是。不過我是沒有被神經掐過就是了，原來神經掐會痛的嗎？話又說回來，艦長是怎麼知道的啊？難道他被神經掐過嗎？


	54. Chapter 54

**私人日誌 星歷2262.304**

 

親愛的日記，艦長肯定有被神經掐過！

 

今天Alpha班剛開始的時候，我問了艦長神經掐的事，我發誓我聽到有人倒抽一口氣的聲音。

 

艦長露出了一個很奇怪的表情，但是他還來不及回答我，我就被大副趕回去工作了。大副說明天會是我第一次單獨負責操作台，我把精力花費在與任務無關的事情上會是不符合邏輯的。

 

如果不是因為知道瓦肯人不會生氣，我肯定會以為大副生氣了，因為他比平常看起來更嚴肅了。

 

晚上在娛樂甲板的時候，我一邊複習明天的工作流程，一邊問正在跟Sulu上尉下象棋的Chekov少尉知不知道關於瓦肯神經掐的事。

 

但是再一次地，我被大副打斷了。大副告訴我在娛樂甲板熟悉工作流程是不符合邏輯的選擇，因為這會減低我的效率。因為他看起來真的太嚴肅了，嚇得我立刻立正站好——還不小心摔掉了我手上的PADD——告訴他我會回自己的艙房熟悉我明天的工作。

 

親愛的日記，瓦肯真的是一個很注重隱私的種族。雖然他們是創立聯邦的星球之一，但是他們對於他們的一切都好保密。我想我一直詢問神經掐的事情肯定是冒犯到大副了，我還記得在學習跨種族規章的時候，我的指導教授再三強調絕對不可以詢問瓦肯人任何與學術無關的事，還有如非必要，最好不要問他們任何關於他們物理特徵以及能力的事，因為那在瓦肯是非常失禮的。

 

我想我還是專心熟悉我明天的工作吧，畢竟明天可是我第一天單獨值勤呢！


	55. Chapter 55

**私人日誌 星歷2262.305**

 

親愛的日記，雖然我今天只值了Beta班，但是我還是太感動今天終於結束了。

 

自從幾個月前在學院考完最後一個期末考之後，我就再也沒有這種感覺了。我昨天晚上睡得非常不好，那讓我今天早上非常早就醒了。我睡不著，只好拿出PADD繼續熟悉今天的工作流程。

 

我的室友老是說我到了考試的時候就會緊張兮兮的，抱著PADD猛讀。她說我這是過度學習，根本沒有必要在已經全部都記得後還繼續讀，但是我才不相信她。哪有過度學習這種東西，誰知道我會不會一緊張就腦袋一片空白了。

 

雖然值勤不是期末考，但是也差不多了。我在走進艦橋的時候都快要緊張死了，那張椅子雖然不是艦長椅，而只是一張普通的二級系統操作台，但是那張椅子看起來還是比任何時候都要來得大，我以為我會整個陷進去，然後就直接在裡面悶死了。

 

謝天謝地整個班次都很順利，沒有什麼意外發生。

 

Beta班快要結束的時候，我才注意到今天沒有看到艦長。這很少見，通常日班的時候艦長都會在艦橋上。

 

我問了在我隔壁操作台的Uhura上尉知不知道艦長去哪裡了。上尉看了一眼大副，告訴我那是艦長的特權，他可以在任何時候，任何地方運行這艘星艦，不像我們需要根據值勤表到特定的地方報到。

 

我以前沒有特別想過這件事，不過話又說回來，這好像也挺符合道理的，畢竟艦長之前雖然會出現在艦橋上，但也不總是整個班次都會待在艦橋，畢竟星艦上需要他的地方太多了。

 

艦長真是辛苦，跟艦長的責任比起來，我的困擾肯定只是個小問題吧。

 

我必須要更加油一些才行，不然就太對不起艦長的信任了。


	56. Chapter 56

**私人日誌 星歷2262.306**

 

親愛的日記，有了昨天成功的開始，我今天沒有這麼緊張了。

 

雖然我有時候還是會過度反應，但是比起昨天已經好上很多了。Chekov少尉安慰我說很多人第一次都會這樣，習慣以後就沒事了。因為少尉聽起來好像看過很多人在艦橋上受訓的關係，我問少尉他成為艦橋軍官多久了。少尉告訴我說他十七歲的時候就已經是艦橋的正式軍官了，還說他跟我一樣很幸運地第一個深空任務就被指派到企業號上。

 

雖然我一直都知道少尉很聰明，但是我還是太震驚了，震驚到如果我是舵手，肯定會忘記鬆開外層慣性避震器的地步。

 

大概是我看著少尉石化了將近兩秒鐘，Sulu上尉告訴我少尉畢竟是少數。他還說企業號上雖然有許多人因為太過優秀，所以不是根據尋常規章慢慢升上去的，但更多的卻是像我們一樣的普通人。

 

親愛的日記，雖然上尉說的好像蠻有道理的，但是我後來想了想，覺得上尉肯定是被那些他認為太過優秀的人包圍太久了，所以才會覺得自己是普通人。

 

幾周前企業號經過了一個密度特別高的星雲，為了通過那個星雲，少尉繪製了一條特別複雜的路線，但是Sulu上尉一點困難也沒有地帶我們通過了那個路線。

 

我們很平穩地通過了那個星雲，我不知道其它層甲板，但是整個艦橋上沒有半個人暈船，那樣的技術可不是普通人辦得到的。

 

我後來回去對比了感應器的紀錄，我以前值勤的那艘科學艦雖然比較小，有著比較高的機動性，但是我們在遇到跟這個星雲相似密度的星雲時卻選擇了繞過去，因為舵手無法保證我們可以安全的穿過那個星雲，而艦長不想冒險。

 

我不是在說我以前值勤的星艦不好，她也同樣有著非常出色的船員，每個人都像家人一樣互相照看彼此，我不會拿任何東西交換那一段經歷。但是親愛的日記，企業號真不愧是艦隊的旗艦，她有許多船員的能力即使是放在整個艦隊也是非常出色的，那讓企業號上有非常多學習的機會。

 

能夠在企業號上工作真是太幸運了。


	57. Chapter 57

**私人日誌 星歷2262.307**

 

親愛的日記，我覺得Scott先生追Uhura上尉的行動可能成功了。

 

這幾天為了準備接下來在Gamma班值勤的事，讓我整個人都緊張地不行，緊張過頭的下場就是在睡覺的時候差點扭到脖子。為了不在第一次正式值勤的時候就去醫療灣報到，我在把這一周的髒衣服拿到洗衣房後，去了全息甲板看看資料庫裡有沒有像Risa星之類可以稍微放鬆的程序。

 

後來我找到了，而且享受了一個非常完美的按摩。我差點就要在裡面睡著了，不過這些都不是重點。

 

重點是我出來的時候已經過了平常的晚飯時間，但是我竟然看到Uhura上尉挽著Scott先生的手走進隔壁的全息甲板。

 

上尉打扮得很漂亮，她穿著一條銀灰色的長裙——那真是太適合她的膚色了——平常總是綁著馬尾的頭髮也放了下來，用成大大的波浪。

 

平常大家都穿著制服，上尉對我來說一直是一名能力非常優秀的同事，我沒有想過上尉同時也可以散發出這麼不同的魅力。

 

不過話又說回來，考慮到上尉這麼聰明，她本來就已經辣得不行了，畢竟，誰可以拒絕一個像上尉一樣聰明的腦袋呢。

 

我想Scott先生也是這麼認為的，因為當上尉從他手中接過那些花的時候，他看起來高興的都像是準備要用曲速引擎反應堆的反物質放煙火了。

 

或者他真的有讓電腦在二號全息甲板模擬出來也說不定。


	58. Chapter 58

**私人日誌 星歷2262.308**

 

親愛的日記，在過一個小時我就要去值Gamma班了。

 

我還是有點緊張，畢竟今天是我第一次值Gamma班，希望會給他們留下好的印象。

 

班表上寫說今天晚上的代理艦長是Sulu上尉，有認識的人應該會讓我不這麼緊張。不過緊張也許是好事，至少這代表我不會因為睡眠不足而打瞌睡。

 

我剛剛稍微睡了一會，但是因為不是我平常的睡眠時間，再加上緊張，所以我沒有睡得很好。唔，我想我最好還是去用杯咖啡吧。


	59. Chapter 59

**私人日誌 星歷2262.309**

 

親愛的日記，我懷疑Sulu上尉都不用睡覺。

 

昨天晚上的執勤很順利，Gamma班次的成員對我都非常友善，也沒有什麼意外狀況發生——撇開我只要有一點小動靜就差點跳起來的話。

 

到了班次結束的時候，我因為睡眠不足所以頭快疼死了。當我幾乎是跟遊魂一樣在吃早餐的時候，同樣和我一樣值了一整個Gamma班次的上尉看起來一點都沒有睡眠不足的困擾。

 

不過那也有可能是因為Chekov少尉替他準備的早餐的原因。

 

在我們結束值班，走到軍官餐室的時候，Chekov少尉已經在裡面等了。少尉替上尉複製了一份看起來很豐盛的日式早餐，上尉看起來很開心，我想那是當然的——如果有人在我工作了一整個晚上都沒有睡覺後準備了一份這麼豐盛的早餐等著我，我也會很開心。當然，如果是在艙房裡面等我就更好了，這樣我吃完就可以直接去睡覺了。

 

離題了，總之，就在我擔心自己會不會吃一吃把頭栽到眼前的巧克力麥片裡直接睡著時，上尉還精神很好地在跟少尉聊天。

 

後來因為我不小心打了一個盹，所以頭還是差點栽到碗裡了。好消息是還好我今天早上吃的是麥片，牛奶雖然灑了一些出來，但是沒有燙傷的問題。如果我是吃熱的東西，大概就不會這麼幸運了。

 

但是話又說回來，如果我真的栽在碗裡睡著了，雖然不會被燙死，但是大概還是會被溺死的。

 

那個畫面真是太蠢了，鼻子裡都是麥片什麼的。說起來為什麼我總是想到這種奇怪的死法？不管了，我要睏死了。先去睡了，日記，晚安——或者是早安，隨便啦。


	60. Chapter 60

**私人日誌 星歷2262.310**

 

親愛的日記，你覺得如果我去醫療灣找醫生，醫生有沒有辦法治療我的時差？

 

我討厭生理時鐘。


	61. Chapter 61

**私人日誌 星歷2262.311**

 

親愛的日記，感謝物理定理我今天不需要值Gamma班。雖然這代表我的班次又再次回到正常，但是至少我今天晚上可以好好地睡上八個小時了。

 

生理時鐘這種東西真是太麻煩了，就算知道晚上要值勤，但是下午睡不著的話晚上就只能靠著咖啡硬撐了。

 

這兩天因為緊張，所以腎上腺素幫了我不少忙。但是如果我的睡眠時間再繼續這樣混亂下去，離我在早餐的麥片裡把自己淹死的時間就不遠了。

 

說起來，為什麼Sulu上尉都不會累，有時候甚至可以連著值Alpha班？

 

也許我應該去問問看上尉都是怎麼克服生理時鐘這種困擾的，然後順便去醫療灣找醫生，看看他有沒有辦法把這該死的頭痛弄掉。

 

 

 

 

 

**私人日誌 補充**

 

親愛的日記，我有一個好消息跟壞消息。壞消息是上尉說久了以後就會習慣了，這說了等於沒有說，但好消息是McCoy醫生給我扎了一針之後，我的頭痛就沒這麼嚴重了。

 

再一次地，我覺得上尉的體力真是太好了。因為這幾天都沒有睡飽的關係，讓我今天值完勤以後只想好好地睡一覺。如果不是怕太早睡會睡三四個小時就起來的話，我肯定早就躺在床上作夢夢到第四象限去了。

 

但我剛剛去找上尉的時候，我竟然看到Chekov少尉在上尉的床上睡覺，他的腦袋旁邊還扔著一台用到一半的PADD，上面開著大概是星圖還是什麼之類的東西。

 

姑且不論之前少尉在上尉的房間裡做什麼，我還是覺得上尉真是太厲害了。因為儘管我硬撐著不睡覺，我還是累得只想躲在艙房裡發呆，連話都不想說，上尉卻還有力氣跟少尉討論工作的東西。

 

而且就連在少尉都睡著了以後，上尉居然還能撐著不睡著。

 

我猜大概是因為少尉佔據了上尉的床的關係，所以上尉不好意思跟著躺上去睡。上尉出生的地區非常注重隱私，雖然學院的風氣相對開放一些，但是和朋友擠在一張床上睡覺對上尉來說大概還是太過親密了。

 

我希望他後來不會在沙發上睡著，我上次不小心這麼做了，醒來以後脖子痛到連轉都不能轉，我能在沒有撞到任何東西的情況下走到醫療灣簡直就是奇蹟。


	62. Chapter 62

**私人日誌 星歷2262.312**

 

親愛的日記，我自認不是一個喜歡早睡早起的人，但是跟通宵值勤比起來，0800開始的Alpha班簡直就是天堂。

 

真的，在滿足地睡了八個小時以後，現在讓我去外頭太空漫步都行。高年級的時候我最討厭的就是太空漫步的課程了，因為課表的問題，我的那堂課很悲慘的只能排在早上。你能想像在吃完早餐後，在無重力的環境下什麼都不做地飄上兩個小時是什麼樣子嗎？

 

我只能告訴你，一定要聽教授的，千萬別吃早餐，不然只有緊急傳送救得了你了，如果傳送室的人反應夠快的話，你大概不會跟自己的嘔吐物一起被困在宇航服裡。

 

總之，在經過六個月的折磨後，太空漫步已經不是問題了，雖然還是不能吃早餐啦。

 

唔，所以早餐吃什麼好呢？藍莓鬆餅還是原味鬆餅淋楓糖漿？

 

也許我可以兩個都來一點。


	63. Chapter 63

**私人日誌 星歷2262.313**

 

親愛的日記，我有時候覺得McCoy醫生好像所有船員的媽媽。雖然他是醫生，我們的健康是他的工作，但是他不只是會在我們不舒服的時候拿無針注射器戳我們而已。

 

他會在艦長吃飯的時候跟艦長長篇大論多吃蔬菜的好處，然後被唸到受不了的艦長就會從大副的盤子裡戳兩片沙拉來敷衍醫生，而且更神奇的是，連大副都知道不可以在健康議題上跟醫生爭論，而是乖乖地讓艦長吃他的沙拉；或是從Chekov少尉的置物櫃裡沒收伏特加，說少尉年紀還太小，喝酒對身體不好，明明少尉早就成年了。

 

上述的行為都還可以解釋為職業病，但是今天晚上我在娛樂甲板看到他趕艦長去睡覺。

 

那時候我正霸佔角落的沙發用我的PADD，隔了我幾張桌子的艦長突然叫了一聲醫生。

 

「Bones！」

 

因為他的聲音太大了，讓我反射性地看向他的方向，剛好看到艦長抬著頭看著站在他旁邊的醫生。

 

「沒得商量。」醫生不容拒絕地說，「你應該去睡覺了，我聽說你前幾天錯過了你的班次，」他停頓了一下，強調，「因為你前一晚為了陪 **某人** 而在實驗室待得太晚了。」

 

「我是艦長。」艦長抗議，「我可以在任何時候、任何地方管這艘船。」

 

「不包括在該執勤的時候躲在艙房裡睡覺。」醫生反駁，「Spock才是那個需要在實驗室值勤的人，他可沒有錯過他在艦橋的班次。」

 

「那天的實驗很有趣。」醫生的論點讓艦長有些氣虛，「拜託了，Bones，我就快成功了，讓我在—」

 

「這是 _Kal-toh_ ，這會花上你一整晚，這堆東西根本毫無邏輯可言，一根或一百根根本沒有差別。」醫生從桌上拿起一根銀色的小棍子，隨便放在艦長面前那堆艦長已經研究了一整個晚上，看起來就像是用一堆銀色小棍子隨意堆起來的球體上，「你看—」隨著醫生把手拿開，那個被凌亂地組織起來的球體變成了一個對稱的對角型。

 

他們兩個沉默下來。

 

「你肯定是在跟我開玩笑。」艦長喃喃道。

 

「你可以至少別表現得這麼驚訝，別忘了以前在學院的時候都是誰陪你下棋的。」醫生用一種被冒犯的語氣說道，但是他看起來非常得意，「事實證明我的袖子底下還是有些戲法的。」

 

「你這是新手的運氣，你根本就不知道規則。」艦長沒好氣地說，一邊開始操作控制面板。幾秒鐘後，那個球體消失了。「我肯定會研究出來這東西到底怎麼運作的。」

 

「不是今天。」醫生補充，拍了拍艦長的肩膀。「你真的該去睡了，你這幾天的睡眠時間根本不夠，別逼我減輕你的工作量。」

 

艦長站起來，開始跟醫生一起往外走。「如果是那堆文書工作的話，我很樂意—」

 

「對，你想得美。」

 

艙門在他們兩個人身後闔上，所以我沒有聽到艦長回了醫生什麼，但是親愛的日記，醫生真的好像媽媽。


	64. Chapter 64

**私人日誌 星歷2262.314**

 

親愛的日記，艦長今天又受傷了。

 

因為幾乎整天都待在0718上尉的實驗室裡，所以具體發生了什麼我也不是很清楚。事實上，如果不是因為我剛好到醫療灣替上尉還醫療用的三錄儀，我恐怕連艦長受過傷都不會曉得。

 

離題了，總之，雖然不知道具體到底發生了什麼，但是我猜是因為艦長又趁輪機長Scott先生不注意的時候偷偷跑去輪機室了，因為我一出渦輪電梯就聽見Scott先生在醫療灣裡大吼大叫。

 

Scott先生是很常大吼大叫沒有錯，但是他大吼大叫的地方通常是輪機室。而當我隔著一整條走廊都可以聽到他用特別重的蘇格蘭腔喊艦長的時候，他究竟為什麼這麼生氣也就沒這麼難猜了，因為他每次抓到艦長在偷偷修某個導管或操作台的時候，他都會很生氣地把艦長趕回艦橋或房間。

 

我一直很好奇Scott先生為什麼對艦長接近任何J式管或等離子導管這件事這麼敏感。艦長有次提過輪機是他在學院的主修之一，我還見過幾次Scott先生直接拿著設計圖跟艦長討論應該要怎麼調整，這代表艦長應該具備一定的專業度才是。Chekov少尉有時候也會加入他們的討論，但是討論完以後，Scott先生會和少尉一起去輪機室做調整，卻嚴格禁止艦長參加。

 

我本來打算趁著這個機會弄清楚Scott先生為什麼一直不肯讓艦長幫忙，但是很遺憾地，雖然我很努力地想要分辨他到底在對艦長說些什麼，可是語言從來都不是我的強項，而Scott先生的蘇格蘭腔在生氣的時候真是太難理解了。

 

不過話又說回來了，以一艘星艦的指揮官來說，艦長受傷的機率真的太高了。他實在不是一個很小心自己安全的人，也許這就是為什麼Scott先生不肯讓艦長接近那些導管的原因。

 

在其它的星艦上，艦長受傷或許是件大事，但在企業號上大家早就習慣了。除了幾乎每一週都在增加長度的過敏清單，艦長的身上總是會有一些小傷，像是小小的撞傷或是瘀青之類的。撇開那些離艦任務時受的傷相對比較好理解，我到現在依然想不透到底是什麼武術可以弄出上次艦長脖子上那些瘀青。我知道M-113號星球上有一種原生生物在進食時會在獵物身上弄出類似的傷痕，但是就算不提他們已經滅絕很久了，考慮到他們的獵物甚少存活下來，那肯定不是艦長受傷的原因。

 

「—這根本就不是泥應該受的傷，簡長。」當我因為走得比較近，所以勉強可以聽清楚Scott先生到底在說什麼的時候，剛好聽見他在跟艦長抱怨。

 

「放輕鬆，Scotty，只是輕微燙傷而已，我很確定Bones很快就會把我治好了。」艦長看起來一點也不介意Scott先生的壞脾氣，不過我懷疑艦長那麼說只是為了安撫Scott先生，因為艦長的左腿上全是血，看起來就很痛的樣子。

 

「你有二度燙傷，Jim。」正在處理艦長腿上傷口的醫生抬起頭看了一下艦長，我站在他後面看不到他的表情都可以想像得到他一定正在對艦長翻白眼。

 

艦長歪著頭想了一下，「這代表你還要十分鐘才能處理好這些傷口嗎？」

 

「你有 **深層** 二度燙傷。」醫生糾正，把生物床旁邊的手術支撐架在艦長的腿上拉開，然後快速按了幾個按鈕，開啟了一個無菌能量場，「這代表在接下來的三個小時你哪都不准去，你必須讓你的皮膚有時間修復。」

 

「拜託，Bones，我甚至都感覺不到痛—」

 

「對，二度等離子燙傷就是會讓你什麼都感覺不到。」

 

「你不可能指望我在這裡待上三個—」

 

「我是個醫生，這代表我可以把你腿上所有的骨頭全部打斷讓你在接下來三天除了你屁股下的生物床以外哪裡也去不了的同時還一邊說出那些骨頭的名字。」醫生再次打斷艦長，「相信我，我絕對可以做到。」

 

艦長眨了眨眼，反常地沒有馬上回話。我懷疑他是因為太震驚了，所以連自己原本在說什麼都忘記了，畢竟被一個發過希波克拉底誓言的人威脅要打斷腿可不是每天都會發生的事，尤其是當對方還一口氣說了一大串連氣都不用換的時候。

 

而且他不是唯一一個愣住的人，因為就連原本正忙著對艦長大吼大叫的Scott先生都安靜下來了。

 

「Bones—」幾秒鐘以後，艦長喊道，聽起來幾乎都像是個討好了。

 

「別叫我，看在你躺在袋子裡一點都不好玩，治療這些你根本不應該受的傷也是。」確定艦長有受傷的部分全在無菌場裡，醫生抬起頭看艦長，「在接下來的二十分鐘內不要移動你的腿，否則我就把它打斷，等皮膚長好了以後再接回去。」他轉向Scott先生，「至於你，下次再這樣在我的醫療灣裡大吼大叫的話，我保證你接下來的三天都不要想再說一個字。」

 

艦長跟Scott先生立刻點頭，事實上，如果不是因為艦長現在被困在生物床上不能動彈，我懷疑他會像學員一樣立正站好。

 

威脅完艦長跟Scott先生以後，他轉過來，剛好看見呆站在醫療灣門口的我。

 

「中尉，有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？」

 

雖然醫生看起來跟平常一樣，但是親愛的日記，我發誓他真的看了眼放在旁邊拖車裡的無針注射器。

 

「我……」我試了一下才讓自己聽起來沒有這麼結巴，「我來替0718上尉還他借走的三錄儀。」

 

「這樣啊。」醫生接過我手上的三錄儀，看起來很失望的樣子。

 

「Scotty，如果不會太麻煩的話，可以在Bones把我們塞進冷凍艙前幫我把Spock叫來嗎？我拿不到我的通訊器。」在醫生拿著三錄儀走回辦公室後，艦長小小聲地這樣告訴Scott先生。

 

Scott先生的反應是看著辦公室的門口，確定醫生還在辦公室裡，然後把自己的通訊器塞到艦長手裡。

 

覺得醫生才是企業號上的最終大魔王大概不是我的錯覺。


	65. Chapter 65

**私人日誌 星歷2262.315**

 

親愛的日記，今天我遇到的每個人都在討論要換新制服的事。

 

一開始其實我完全不知道他們在說什麼，因為我沒有習慣一起床就檢查自己的信箱，所以吃早餐的時候自然也還沒看到要更換新制服的通知。

 

大部分的人都表現得很興奮。我沒有實際經歷過換制服，但是根據紀錄，艦隊每次統一更換制服，制服的功能都會有明顯的提升。我必須承認我挺喜歡第一代的制服的，就像曲速前地球的飛行制服那樣，非常的復古，而且手臂上的拉鍊設計也非常實用，但是缺點就是太重了。

 

現在的制服雖然沒有那些隱藏拉鍊，但是真的要出外勤時帶著腰帶倒也沒什麼太大的問題。唯一的遺憾就是現在的制服是整個艦隊統一的，我總是覺得如果制服可以像艦隊剛成立的時候那樣，每艘船有屬於自己的臂章一定很棒。

 

但那都是聯邦成立之前的事了，我想這也許就是所謂的進步所必須犧牲的吧。

 

離題了，總之，我今天遇到的人大多都對新的制服抱有很大的期望，畢竟公文底下所附的制服範本看起來挺不錯的，而且女性制服終於換成長袖了——撇開短袖制服出外勤時多麼不方便，就算是在有環境控制的星艦上還是很冷啊，尤其是手臂碰到金屬面板的時候——但是McCoy醫生卻對新制服非常的不滿。

 

「你就不能做點什麼嗎？」他在吃飯的時候這樣跟艦長抱怨。

 

「那不是我可以決定的。」艦長哭笑不得地回答，「你的確知道制服是整個艦隊統一的吧，Bones？」

 

「軍需部的那群蠢貨不知道在想什麼，」醫生又看了眼PADD上新制服的範本，「拉鍊設計在背後，他們的確知道聯邦大部分的種族都只有兩隻手，對吧？」

 

「我相信拉鍊的初衷是要讓制服更合身。」大副回答。

 

「說得好像這是你的問題一樣。」醫生瞪了大副一眼，又轉過頭去繼續跟艦長抱怨拉鍊設計在背後多麼不符合人體工學。

 

醫生不提我還沒有發現，但這好像是真的。我實驗了一下，真的差點扭到自己的手。

 

不過為什麼這不是大副的問題？大副也只有兩隻手不是嗎？

 

吃完早餐以後，我在走去渦輪電梯的路上一直在想這個問題，後來在電梯經過健身房的那個甲板時猛然想到一定是因為大副每天都有運動，身體的延展性比較好的原因。

 

我剛剛又實驗了一下，那個動作真的非常地不符合人體工學。親愛的日記，我以前常聽人家說知識要用的時候總是不嫌多，但是沒聽過人家說運動也是一樣的道理。

 

我想我最好還是別偷懶體能訓練了。


	66. Chapter 66

**私人日誌 星歷2262.316**

 

親愛的日記，都是Linda，害我今天滿腦子都是艦長跟克林貢人一起喝酒的樣子。

 

一切本來都跟平常一樣，直到吃午餐的時候，Linda來還我她上次跟我借的小說。

 

因為她連絡我的時候，我的午餐正吃到一半，所以她就跟我約在軍官餐室的外面。這本來沒有什麼問題，可是當我走出軍官餐室的時候，她剛好看到正在跟大副和醫生一起吃飯的艦長。

 

「他們平常都是一起吃飯的嗎？」Linda在把小說還我的時候這樣問我，我反射性的轉過去看了一下，剛好來得及在門完全關起來以前看到艦長從大副的盤子裡叉起一片生菜，一邊笑著對醫生做了一個求饒的動作。

 

說真的，醫生對艦長的飲食習慣不滿已經很久了。有時候我覺得艦長真的好像小孩子，吃東西的時候總是會弄髒制服不說，還總是需要醫生叮嚀他要飲食均衡。

 

不過話又說回來，我又有點同情艦長。我偶然看過醫生給艦長的菜單，如果是我，大概也沒有辦法乖乖照著吃的。

 

我的身體也許不需要巧克力聖代，但是我的精神絕對需要，這一點我是說什麼都不會退讓的，就算醫生手上拿著無針注射器站在複製機旁邊也是。

 

「嗯。」我轉回身體，有點奇怪地看著Linda，「怎麼了嗎？」

 

「他從Spock指揮官的盤子裡拿食物來吃。」Linda瞪著那片已經關起來的門，看起來還沒反應過來。

 

我有點同情地拍了拍她的肩膀，「妳以後就會習慣了。」

 

「可是……」Linda有點結巴地說，「那是Spock指揮官，還有McCoy醫生，我的意思是，大家不是應該怕他們怕得要死嗎？」

 

「艦長跟他們是很好的朋友。」我解釋。而且說實在的，沒有人會怕自己的下屬吧！就算那個下屬是瓦肯人或會威脅打斷你的腿也不會！

 

後來我花了將近十分鐘跟Linda解釋大副和醫生其實沒有這麼可怕。雖然艦長是唯一一個敢邀請大副加入社交活動的人，但是只要艦長問了，大副還是會出席，就算是跟一大群軍官一起去喝酒也是。至於醫生就更不用說了，醫生雖然脾氣不太好，但是真的非常關心艦長，呃……大概是啦……如果不算前天他還威脅要把艦長的腿打斷的話。

 

這是我花了兩個月的觀察所得的結論，而我之所以只花了十分鐘跟Linda解釋，不是因為Linda接受的程度比我好，而是因為艦長、大副和醫生剛好吃完飯走出來了。

 

因為我們站的位置剛好跟渦輪電梯是相反的方向，所以他們沒有注意到我們，不過當然也有可能是因為他們太專心在說話了。

 

醫生正在跟艦長抱怨如果他死掉以後下了地獄，他大概要花上一個禮拜才會反應過來他已經不在該死的外太空了。走在艦長旁邊的大副很正經的解釋並沒有任何實質證據證明地獄存在，然後艦長開始大笑起來。

 

他加快腳步，走到原本走在他跟大副前面的醫生旁邊，把手搭到醫生的肩膀上，開始跟醫生解釋外太空的好處。

 

看他跟醫生說話的樣子，我覺得他大概已經忘記醫生前幾天還威脅說要打斷他的腿。

 

在他們的背影消失在轉角以後，Linda僵硬地轉向我，臉上的表情比那次我們的時空力學教授突然宣布要抽考時空侼論的時候還震驚。

 

後來她告訴我如果艦長有辦法和大副和醫生成為朋友，那艦長一定也有辦法和克林貢人成為朋友。

 

親愛的日記，就是那句話，害我下午執勤的時候，看著坐在自己位置上的艦長，滿腦子都是艦長跟克林貢人一起坐在酒吧的吧檯喝酒的樣子。

 

那樣子太奇怪了，艦長自己一個人在外星酒吧跟克林貢人喝酒的樣子。還好，就在我花了一整個班次，試圖把那個畫面趕出腦海都沒有成功的時候，大副剛好走過去和艦長說話。

 

艦長抬起頭來，快速地跟大副交談起來。

 

那成功的讓我注意到那個畫面到底有哪裡不對，艦長怎麼可能獨自一個人在外星酒吧和克林貢人喝酒，就算他的身邊沒有圍著一大群軍官，也一定會有大副或醫生。

 

嗯，沒錯，就是這個樣子。

 

我要去睡了，晚安，親愛的日記，祝我有個好夢。


	67. Chapter 67

**私人日誌 星歷2262.317**

 

親愛的日記，我一直知道McCoy醫生的醫術很好，可是我直到今天才知道醫生在整個艦隊裡名氣這麼大。我剛剛查了一下，才發現醫生除了發表過很多文章，還得過很多獎項。

 

大概是因為昨天受到的驚嚇實在太大了，Linda約我值完勤後和她去喝一杯。她臨時有事所以晚到了，就在我看著選單發呆的時候，突然被坐在我後面的艦長嚇了一跳。

 

那個時候艦長很明顯地已經喝多了，露在外面的皮膚整個都紅了，音量跟動作也比較不受控制，這也是為什麼我會知道艦長在替醫生慶祝醫生再次被艦隊的醫療部表揚的關係。

 

醫生看起來就正常多了，比起站都站不太穩的艦長，看起來就跟平常在食堂吃飯的時候一樣。

 

親愛的日記，你知道醫生的脾氣不太好，再加上醫生不喜歡太空，所以讓他每天看起來都是心情很糟糕的樣子。我本來以為他是被艦長硬拉出來喝酒的，因為跟滿臉傻笑的艦長比起來，他看起來真的太冷靜了，可是當艦長坐到他旁邊幫他倒酒——還因為喝太多所以重心不穩撞到醫生——的時候，我居然看到醫生笑了。

 

那不是平常跟大副鬥嘴鬥贏後那種得意的笑，而是那種看起來很溫暖，誰看了都不會懷疑他很高興的那種笑。

 

不知道為什麼，我覺得醫生高興不是因為被表揚，而是因為艦長，因為他看艦長的表情看起來太溫柔了，那是只有在看你愛的人的時候才會露出的表情。

 

仔細想一想，雖然醫生平常都表現出一副覺得艦長很煩的樣子，前幾天甚至還威脅要把艦長的腿打斷，但是只要是艦長的要求，醫生好像都會做到，而且整艘船上除了做事嚴謹的大副以外，沒有人比醫生更介意艦長的健康了。

 

我記得以前艦長說過他跟醫生在剛進學院的時候就認識了，後面又抽到同一個宿舍，所以他們在學院的時候幾乎都在一起。

 

遇到和自己相處得來的室友是非常幸運的一件事，有一次我抽到一個生活習慣非常糟糕的室友，讓我不到兩個禮拜就受不了申請新的宿舍，所以能夠像艦長和醫生這樣真的非常幸運。

 

後來Linda趕來了，一邊喘氣一邊跟我說接替她班次的人又遲到了。我在她坐下來的時候指了指艦長和醫生的方向，她轉過去看到他們後立刻就安靜下來。

 

「我覺得他們在一起。」她這樣跟我說。就在我告訴她這只是因為他們從學生時期就已經認識對方以後，她堅持從學生時期就一直在一起是一件非常浪漫的事。

 

後來她還跟我說了很多她值勤的時候聽到的各種跟艦長和醫生有關的八卦，顯然下層甲板的人主要分成兩派，一派認為艦長跟大副是一對，另外一派認為艦長跟醫生是一對。

 

Linda是相信艦長跟醫生是一對的那一派，她說她之前只是當成八卦，但是今天看到他們相處的方式以後她開始真的相信艦長跟醫生在一起。

 

我還是覺得她想太多了，而且如果真的要我猜，我應該會比較傾向艦長跟大副在一起。Linda沒有看過艦長在醫療灣裡躲醫生的無針注射器的樣子，艦長會用大副當擋箭牌，一邊不時從大副身後探出頭來抗議醫生虐待病人。

 

依照艦長那種把手放在大副肩膀上控制大副方向的樣子，我深深覺得艦長不是知道大副不會攻擊他，就是他真的是勇者。

 

前者當然是更有可能的，因為不管瓦肯多排斥與外人的肢體接觸，大副肯定不會做出攻擊上級長官這種會讓自己被送上軍事法庭的事。

 

不過當然，更大的可能是這兩個都不是事實，因為Linda跟我說的那些八卦不是互相矛盾，就是根本不可能。

 

其中一個我覺得最離譜的是艦長和大副在一起的契機是因為艦長為了修雙鋰水晶的反應堆所以死掉了。她說大副在以為艦長死掉以後的吼聲隔了兩層甲板都聽得到，所以後來艦長被醫生治好以後他們立刻就在一起了。

 

親愛的日記，我一直覺得Linda的邏輯性很好，不然她基本時間力學的期末平均也不會比我高了。但是這麼不可能的事情她也會相信，難道要學好時間力學的訣竅是要沒有邏輯性嗎？先不提大副根本不可能會吼人還有艦長為什麼會去修反應堆，死掉的定義就是救不回來了吧！艦長看起來一點都不像死掉的樣子啊！所以如果我回到過去把我的祖先殺掉了，我就不會存在了對吧！可是如果我不存在，那到底是誰殺了我的祖先！

 

就像我說的，我討厭時間力學，更討厭時間侼論。

 

也許我該去睡了，一直想時間力學只會讓我頭痛，晚安，日記，希望我今晚不會做惡夢。


	68. Chapter 68

**私人日誌 星歷2262.318**

 

親愛的日記，今天在等複製機的時候我偶然跟Chekov少尉提到艦上有很多很奇怪的八卦，結果少尉差點打翻剛剛複製好的壽司。

 

「窩該走了。」少尉在筷子滾到桌子邊緣的最後一秒成功攔截住筷子，把它放回托盤裡，拿起托盤這樣告訴我。「Hikaru在植物實驗室等窩替塔送食物過去。」

 

然後他就拿著那盤壽司走了，我本來想提醒他說他還沒有複製自己的晚餐，但是他走得太快了，我話才說一半他就已經走到門外了。

 

上尉大概真的很餓吧，他今天一整天都待在實驗室裡，我連午餐的時候都沒有看到他。

 

我猜後來他們一起吃掉了那盤壽司，因為後來我運動完以後，看到他們一起走向軍官餐室的方向。他們邊走邊討論到底應不應該告訴一個女生某件事，上尉認為應該要，因為時間過得越久就越難開口，但是少尉非常擔心會嚇到對方，還說突然跑去告訴對方太奇怪了。

 

也許少尉有喜歡的人了，不然他也不會這麼苦惱。不知道那個人會是誰，少尉大部分的時間都跟上尉在一起，我從來沒有看過他跟哪個上尉以外的人特別接近。

 

說起來，也許少尉就是為了急著跟上尉討論這件事所以今天才走得這麼快，畢竟他們非常親近，跟上尉討論也是很正常的。

 

不管那個人是誰，希望少尉都會有一個好結果。


	69. Chapter 69

**私人日誌 星歷2262.319**

 

親愛的日記，Chekov少尉今天一整天看起來都很苦惱的樣子，就連艦長都注意到了。

 

我看到艦長走到少尉旁邊跟少尉說話，艦長很少這麼做，通常他這麼做的時候，代表他要說的事會比較私人，或是涉及比較高的安全層級。

 

我很肯定這次肯定跟安全層級沒有關係，因為艦長在少尉抬起頭跟他說了什麼以後被逗笑了，還拍了拍少尉的肩膀，低下身體跟少尉說話。

 

然後他們一起看向Sulu上尉，上尉聳了聳肩，又低下頭看自己的操作台。

 

艦長又繼續跟少尉說了幾句話，然後就走回自己的椅子了。他在走回來的時候看了我一眼，嚇得我趕緊低下頭，假裝正在看面前的顯示屏。

 

我想他一定是發現我剛剛一直在看他們了，那讓我接下來的整個班次都不敢分心，雖然艦長沒有什麼架子，但是對於工作表現的要求還是很高的。我的實習就剩兩個多禮拜了，我可沒打算在這個時候搞砸。

 

晚安，日記，我想我接下來得更認真才行。


	70. Chapter 70

**私人日誌 星歷2262.320**

 

親愛的日記，為了即將更換新制服的事，所以今天每個人都必須到軍需部測量身體的尺寸。這其實挺好的，因為整個班次都必須專心地看著操作台上的數據真的太累了，所以可以暫時休息一下真的很棒。

 

因為測量尺寸的時候必須有一半的人留在崗位，所以當輪到我的時候，Alpha班很多人已經測量完了。

 

我抵達軍需部的那層甲板的時候，看起來已經測量完尺寸的艦長跟McCoy醫生正站在走廊裡聊天。醫生還是很不高興制服的拉鍊必須在身體後面這件事，艦長安慰醫生說大副昨天看了新制服的分子結構，新制服應該會比我們現在穿的更不容易磨損。

 

醫生看起來一點也沒有比較高興的樣子，因為他告訴艦長不管穿什麼都沒有辦法減低艦長的制服在出任務的時候的毀損率。

 

「說得好像是我自願的一樣。」艦長挑了一下眉毛，然後露出一個笑容，「說真的，Bones，如果你真的這麼在意拉鍊的事，要不要考慮交一個—」

 

後來就輪到我了，所以我沒有聽到他們後面說了什麼。但是我就知道艦長跟醫生只是朋友，我本來打算量完尺寸以後告訴Linda的，可是我在進去軍需部以後就忘了這件事。

 

這都是因為放在桌上的那幾件新制服的原因。測量尺寸其實很快，前後不過十幾秒，但是我從測量尺寸的機器走出來以後，剛好看到桌上放著的幾件新制服，然後我突然想到會不會有星艦執行完長期的深空任務以後返回聯邦領地，發現整個艦隊都換制服了，只有他們還在穿舊制服。

 

那種感覺一定很差，像是被整個世界遺忘了似的。

 

仍然在通訊距離裡真是太好了，至少我們可以和整個艦隊同步換制服。

 

我想我最好去睡了，晚安，日記，希望我睡醒後不會又忘了找Linda。


	71. Chapter 71

**私人日誌 星曆2262.321**

 

親愛的日記，你有沒有好奇過，也許我們並不真的了解這個宇宙？

 

我指得不是尚未繪製星圖的未知宇宙，而是我們已知的部分。

 

今天吃午餐的時候，不知道為什麼突然討論到超感知覺*，大家立刻七嘴八舌地討論起自己的統覺指數*跟超感知覺等級*。我不記得我的實際分數是多少了，只記得似乎比平均值低上一些。Uhura上尉安慰我說這樣已經很不錯了，因為Scott先生的超感知覺幾乎是零。她說這句話的時候Scott先生看起來一點也不介意，相反地，他看起來非常高興。我覺得那是因為他們在一起了，這不只是因為我不小心看到Scott先生在桌子底下偷偷碰上尉的手而上尉沒把手收回去，而是因為上尉說Scott先生的分數的時候看起來實在太寵溺了。

 

艦長大笑著說Scott先生有獨有的超能力，他是我們的奇蹟製造者。我有點不太確定這是什麼意思，Chekov少尉告訴我那是因為Scott先生總是能在危急的時刻製造出奇蹟，是可以打破物理定理的那種奇蹟。我知道少尉空閒的時候會跟Scott先生一起學一些輪機的知識，但是我不知道少尉這麼崇拜Scott先生，因為少尉很少誇張，更別提是說可以打破物理定理這種等級的誇示法。

 

艦長一誇獎完Scott先生，Scott先生就臉紅了——雖然我不確定那是因為艦長當眾誇獎他還是因為Uhura上尉悄悄地握住他的手。他很害羞地說艦長的統覺指數高於平均值，McCoy醫生立刻潑冷水說地球人的指數就算高於平均，也仍然不具有超感知覺。

 

他沒說錯，眾所皆知人類的超感知覺能力十分有限，不過讓我驚訝的是醫生好像特別研究過超感知覺，連最近新出的文獻都知道。考慮到現在地球的超感知覺研究主要專注於瓦肯跟貝塔索依這類擁有心靈感應能力的種族，我原本以為醫生應該會對這一個領域比較不熟悉才是。

 

不過他是McCoy醫生，所以又很難說，企業號上所有的船員都曉得不可以低估在醫療灣工作的人，尤其是首席醫療官McCoy醫生，因為他 **什麼都知道** 。我至今最崇拜的是他可以背出艦長的完整過敏清單，考慮到那份清單的長度，我一直覺得他可以永無止盡地往下背圓周率。

 

離題了，總之，那讓我一直在想擁有超感知覺是什麼感覺。就好像在沒有光線的環境演化的種族沒有視覺的能力，即使他們到了有光線的地方，也沒有辦法用視覺認識這個世界，有沒有可能這個世界根本不是我們認知的模樣，只是我們感覺不到？

 

艦長說這就是興奮的地方，他說隨著科技進步，我們會越來越了解這個世界。曾經我們不曉得細菌或原子是什麼樣子，但是科技讓我們可以超越自己的極限。

 

午餐結束的時候我問大副心靈感應的能力是什麼感覺，大副說跟基本五感一樣。跟大副走在一起的艦長補充說認為使用心靈感應的能力很困難在地球是一種常見的刻板觀念，但是對天生就擁有這種能力的種族來說，那的確就跟使用基本五感一樣簡單。

 

親愛的日記，如果不是McCoy醫生說地球人的超感知覺就算高於平均也仍然不具備超感知覺的能力，我會以為艦長也有這項能力，因為他看起來真的非常了解心靈感應。  
不過當然了，更大的可能是因為他是艦長，了解聯邦成員的基本能力是他工作的一部份。

 

艦長真的好敬業。

 

 

 

 

 

*超感知覺，Extrasensory Perception，簡稱ESP，人類基本五感（視覺、聽覺、嗅覺、味覺、觸覺）以外的能力。

*統覺指數，Apperception Quotient，一種用來測量個體統覺的相對方法，可用於判斷個體的超感知覺潛能。

*超感知覺等級，Esper Rating，Extrasensory Perception Rating的縮寫，超感知覺等級代表個體的靈能潛力。


	72. Chapter 72

**私人日誌 星曆2262.322**

 

親愛的日記，今天我跟0718上尉提起昨天針對超感知覺的討論，上尉說五年任務的第一年，企業號曾經在一顆L級行星上遇過完全依靠心靈感應的能力進行交流的類人種族。

 

雖然類人，但是這個種族沒有聽和說的能力。McCoy醫生當時得出的結論是因為氧氣在L級行星太珍貴，這個種族的祖先使用心靈感應的能力以減低身體的氧氣消耗量。沒有心靈感應能力的人口被自然淘汰，而生存下來的人口則因為太少使用聽和說的能力，所以這些能力隨著時間逐漸退化。

 

那次的外勤任務聽說一開始是災難，起源於穿梭機故障。外勤隊伍雖然被原生物種救了，但是因為那次的外勤隊伍剛好全是由地球人組成，而地球人沒有心靈感應的能力，自然也不會像瓦肯人一樣從小就學習控制心靈的方法，所以雖然原生物種可以使用心靈感應的能力跟外勤隊伍交流，聽到的卻是意識流的雜音。

 

他們後來得出的結論是他們救起來的生物不是高級智慧生物，但是又對外勤隊伍使用的物品感到困惑不解，因為那很明顯來自一個高度發展的文明。根據醫生回到企業號以後的說法，是幸好L級行星通常沒有動物，所以原生物種沒有吃肉的習慣，最後只是把外勤隊伍關起來而已，所以他們那時候的問題從比較緊急的可能會被吃掉變成比較不緊急的可能會二氧化碳中毒。

 

我原本以為結局是企業號找到外勤隊伍墜毀的星球，並在外勤隊伍的成員二氧化碳中毒以前成功把所有人傳送回船上，但是0718上尉告訴我後來是受傷的艦長終於醒了——他因為對原生物種拿來治療他們的藥物過敏而一直昏迷，McCoy醫生又一直找不到方法告訴原生物種他們需要穿梭機上的緊急醫藥箱——後來當他們終於讓原生物種明白他們需要醫藥箱後，艦長醒過來，神奇地成功和原生物種交流，並拿回通訊器聯絡那時候還在幾光年外尋找他們的企業號。

 

這真是個令人緊張的故事，但是結局真是太出乎意料了。我覺得是因為0718上尉告訴我的是簡短版本，所以我跟他要了任務的編號，決定晚點自己看看任務紀錄。

 

 

 

**私人日記 補充**

 

親愛的日記，任務紀錄並沒有比0718上尉說的詳細太多，所幸我剛剛在走廊上遇到艦長和McCoy醫生，所以我就直接問他們了。

 

McCoy醫生說那次的任務完全就是災難，在不曉得企業號還有多久會抵達的情況下，他不得不把原本每四個小時要注射十五毫升的三氧化合物調整成每六個小時注射八毫升，以盡量延長藥物可以使用的時間。如果那時候艦長沒有醒過來，在沒有三氧化合物中和大氣中過多的二氧化碳的情況下，所有的人都再也不會醒過來了。

 

艦長說他不記得有這麼糟，只記得呼吸不太順暢而已。McCoy醫生說那是因為三氧化合物加強了心肺系統，但事實上那時候外勤隊伍已經開始有缺氧症狀了。他還告訴艦長這就是為什麼他討厭太空的原因，因為就連在根本不應該有動物的L級行星都可以遇到莫名其妙把他們當成動物關起來的原生物種。

 

我問艦長是用什麼方法成功地跟原生物種建立第一次接觸，艦長說那其實很簡單，在自己的思維建立起屏障，然後只傳達想要傳達的訊息。他還說地球人都有這種能力，只是因為地球人沒有心靈感應的能力，所以很少有人練習將自己的想法跟想要傳達給別人的想法分割開來，但其實只要多練習就會了。

 

他這樣說的時候McCoy醫生變得非常不滿，跟艦長離開的時候一直在抱怨艦長增加他的工作量。我聽到艦長安慰醫生說他其實不需要這麼擔心，這幾年他也沒有出現過任何問題，還說看Amanda就知道這其實非常安全，醫生根本不需要做那麼多額外的研究。

 

雖然不知道為什麼醫生過了這麼多年還這麼介意艦長和原生物種直接使用精神交流，但我總覺得我在哪裡聽過Amanda這個名字，那聽起來不像是瓦肯人或貝塔索依人的名字，不知道是不是那次任務裡的另外一個船員。


	73. Chapter 73

**私人日誌 星曆2262.323**

 

親愛的日記，今天艦長召開高級軍官的會議，宣布最高指揮剛剛通知他企業號將要執行一項非常重要的任務。

 

除了我，似乎所有人都知道艦長在說什麼，因為當艦長一宣布完以後，所有人都開始歡呼起來。

 

Chekov少尉悄悄告訴我那是因為所有的人都在猜這項任務會由哪一艘星艦執行，呼聲最高的是企業號和另外一艘星艦，我沒聽過那名字，但據說也是一艘旗艦，到了後面幾乎已經變成了兩艘旗艦的榮譽之爭。

 

「到底是什麼任務？」我困惑地問少尉，一時間想不起來最近有什麼這麼高調的任務。

 

「亞特蘭提斯號。」少尉回答。

 

他一說我還以為自己聽錯了，我的意思是，我當然知道亞特蘭提斯號，沒有哪個在地球長大的人不曉得亞特蘭提斯號，但是我從來沒有想過有一天自己會有榮幸參與這樣歷史性的任務。

 

亞特蘭提斯號是地球第一批進行深空任務的飛船之一，出發日期是公元2062年，注意是公元，因為那是地球—瓦肯第一次接觸的前一年，聯邦還沒有成立，所以曆法還沒有換成星曆。

 

這代表亞特蘭提斯號雖然是當時最先進的太空船——天啊我幾乎都忘了那時候還是叫太空船，而不是叫星艦，我的千禧年科技轉換*教授會感動我畢業後還記得這一點的——但是它上面並沒有配對曲速引擎，因為Cochrane博士一直到2063年才成功設計出曲速引擎。

 

她的任務是創建殖民地，第三次世界大戰之後，有一部份的科學家認為地球無法從核子戰爭中恢復，於是決定離開地球，前往另外一顆星球創建殖民地，以避免地球人滅絕。

 

他們最終找到了一顆M級行星，依據那時候的科技，需要兩百年的時間才能抵達。那時候的太空船還不能像現在的星艦一樣完全自給自足，出於道德和其他種種原因他們也無法讓太空船變成跨世代太空船，所以最後的解決方法是將船員冷凍，由電腦自動導航，並在即將抵達目的地的前一個月將船員喚醒，讓他們有充足的時間為殖民做準備。

 

那在當時看起來是個好點子，非常冒險，當然，因為宇宙中充滿了未知，但是如果成功，他們就能夠在新的星球建立新的殖民地。

 

亞特蘭提斯號的故事是所有地球孩子的床邊故事，就跟二十二世紀的NX計畫*一樣，是地球人開始探索宇宙的偉大冒險故事。不同的是NX計畫已經進入歷史，而亞特蘭提斯號則仍然存在。

 

那對孩子來說是像青鳥一樣的存在，只要努力，最終總是會找到幸福。進入星際艦隊學院以後我才知道，星際艦隊為了確保亞特蘭提斯號的任務做了非常多的努力。

 

我的印象非常深刻，那一周我們正在學習最高指導原則，教授用亞特蘭提斯號當作其中一個案例。雖然地球人早已掌握曲速引擎的科技，但是對亞特蘭提斯號的船員來說並沒有，所以在進行接觸的時候，仍然必須遵守最高指導原則。

 

當然亞特蘭提斯號是例外，畢竟她的船員是我們的祖先，所以聯邦仍然能提供協助。星際艦隊時刻監控著亞特蘭提斯號的情況：在她的航線會經過離子風暴的時候派遣星艦使用護盾護航、在她發生故障時派遣維修人員去將她修好。我聽說有一次甚至有一名船員的冷凝裝置發生故障，幸好維修人員在船員醒過來以前修好了故障，就是不知道這是不是真的，因為關於亞特蘭提斯號的傳聞真的太多了。

 

艦長說我們這次的任務是在亞特蘭提斯號的船員醒來以來和他們進行接觸，告知他們現今地球的狀況，並依據他們的決定提供協助，不管他們是決定繼續任務或是返回地球。

 

接下來的幾天企業號預計要和至少五艘星艦會合，因為這次任務需要大量不同領域的專家。

 

親愛的日記，雖然距離開完會已經有幾個小時了，我也已經熟記這幾天的任務報告，但是我還是有種在作夢的感覺，畢竟這可是『那艘』亞特蘭提斯號啊！

 

這真的不是在作夢嗎？

 

 

 

 

 

*千禧年科技轉換，Turn-of-the-Millennium Technology，星際艦隊學院教授的一堂歷史課，主要探討二十世紀後期的科技。

*NX計畫，NX Project，二十二世紀星際艦隊的一項計畫，致力於研發可達曲速五級的星艦，在NX計畫之前，地球的星艦速度局限於曲速二。


	74. Chapter 74

**私人日誌 星曆2262.324**

 

親愛的日記，今天企業號幾乎整天都在與不同的星艦會合。感覺我們才剛剛進入曲速，就又立刻降回脈衝。和其他的高級軍官一樣，我也必須去傳送室接待客人，根據資料，他們都是非常頂尖的專家，但是一整天都要重複同樣的話真是太痛苦了，尤其是我們還必須穿著非常不舒服的軍禮服。

 

我不知道艦長和大副是怎麼做到的，我的工作只需要在艦長或大副歡迎客人登艦的時候站在後面微笑，並負責帶客人去他們的艙房，但是他們卻有辦法根據登艦人員的種族做出相對應的歡迎方式，同時還清楚地記得所有登艦人員的資料，天知道我們明明昨天才正式收到這項任務。

 

我差點就冒犯到一群來自貝塔索依大學的心理顧問，我必須承認我那時候有點走神，一時間忘了貝塔索依人的心靈感應能力——更別提他們來自貝塔索依大學，那代表他們是聯邦中最頂尖的心理顧問——才會不小心在腦子裡想在一天中接待這麼多人真是太辛苦了。

 

幸好他們十分善解人意，我不知道那是因為貝塔索依人可以共感還是因為他們是心理顧問，但是他們在我驚慌失措地跟他們道歉的時候跟我保證我的想法是人之常情，而且覺得軍禮服不必要地緊的人不只我一個。

 

他們真的是非常好的心理顧問，因為他們這麼說後，我立刻感覺好多了。

 

Beta班的時候傳送室傳送了一名艦隊的武器專家登艦，我一開始很驚訝艦長竟然親自來迎接，更別提連大副也在，因為根據我看到的資料，這名博士應該不需要艦長親自迎接，但是當她登艦以後，我立刻就知道為什麼。

 

他們絕對認識，雖然她登艦的時候遵從規章將自己的短期調職證明拿給艦長，但是艦長在誇獎她的履歷非常讓人驚艷時表情跟平常不一樣，就好像那中間有什麼我不懂的內部笑話似的。

 

接著他們擁抱了，那真的讓我嚇了一跳，一整天過度正式的場合讓我有點麻痺，突然間這麼非正式我反而完全沒有反應過來。

 

後來艦長讓我送Marcus博士——對了，那是她的名字，Carol Marcus——去她的艙房，然後又急匆匆地趕回艦橋。Marcus博士人很好，她告訴我她之前在企業號上短暫地工作過，原本甚至計畫參與整個五年計畫，但是五年計畫一開始沒多久她就被最高指揮調去參加另外一項任務，這次如果不是因為需要她的經驗，她恐怕也不會有機會回來參與這次的任務。

 

大概是我看起來太擔心了，Marcus博士又補充說這次的任務和武器沒有關係，而是因為她之前曾經處理過冷凍裝置。我很好奇那是什麼樣的任務，因為我不記得近幾年有過任何任務是跟冷凍裝置有關的，不過Marcus博士說那是機密。

 

我想我非常需要一次升職，不然我總有一天會被談話中提到的各種任務機密好奇死。


	75. Chapter 75

**私人日誌 星曆2262.325**

 

親愛的日記，今天我經過會議室的時候看見Marcus博士在醫療灣裡和McCoy醫生說話。他們大概在討論冷凍裝置的問題，因為我看見桌上有幾個PADD顯示著冷凍裝置的草圖，其它幾個PADD則顯示著看起來像是藥物分子結構的東西。

 

Marcus博士隔著沒關的門和我打招呼，我有點猶豫地走進去問他們需不需要任何東西。McCoy醫生那時候正在問Marcus博士打算如何解決冷凍裝置啟動以後急速減壓的問題，因為在這麼長的時間後身體的機能會無法適應正常環境，所以最好延長復甦的時間，讓他們有時間適應。

 

我後來什麼忙也沒幫上，當然，因為我對冷凍裝置完全不熟悉。晚餐的時候我看到McCoy醫生和Marcus博士一起走進軍官餐室，邊走還邊討論冷凍裝置的問題。大概是因為注意到我的視線，剛好在我旁邊用另外一台複製機的艦長告訴我McCoy醫生以前跟Marcus博士在荒廢的行星獨處過。

 

McCoy醫生聽到了，翻了一個很大的白眼，說那次的任務差點害死他。Marcus博士則開始大笑，說如果不是醫生神奇的雙手，那次他們肯定死定了。

 

「後來他幫我治好斷掉的手。」Marcus博士邊說邊展示似地揮了揮自己的手臂，「就像新的一樣。」

 

「還有我的命。」艦長也跟著咧開嘴，「就像新的一樣。」

 

醫生沒理他們，一邊在複製機選擇自己的晚餐，一邊咕噥說艦長的生命力就跟Tribble一樣堅強。艦長和Marcus博士在他後面笑得很開心，我注意到醫生的耳廓有些泛紅。

 

我想他大概沒像他說的一樣這麼討厭那次任務。


	76. Chapter 76

**私人日誌 星曆2262.326**

 

親愛的日記，今天沒發生什麼特別重要的事，Alpha班的時候我們和最後一艘星艦會合，現在正全速往亞特蘭提斯號的座標前進。

 

艦長早先時候宣布1900的時候軍官餐室會舉辦一場宴會，以歡迎所有登艦的客人，而所有的高級軍官都要強制參加。

 

他這麼宣布的時候有不少人抱怨，但是艦長說如果他必須這麼做，那麼所有的人都必須這麼做，外交也是這次任務的一部份。

 

雖然他這麼說好像沒錯，但是想到整晚都必須穿著非常不舒服的軍禮服，還是讓人非常沮喪。

 

 

 

**私人日誌 補充**

 

親愛的日記，我剛剛在宴會上看到Scott先生的時候，差點沒有被我的瓦肯白蘭地嗆到。

 

幸好那是複製機複製出來的，並不包含真正的酒精成分，不然我肯定會嗆到的。這幾天我還是第一次看到穿著正裝的Scott先生，他的上半身是艦隊統一配給的軍禮服，下半身則依據特殊條例換成蘇格蘭裙。

 

我的重點不是蘇格蘭裙，而是那時候Scott先生正被輪機部門叫回去，那讓我滿腦子都在想他穿著蘇格蘭裙要怎麼爬J氏管。我記得正式的穿法是那下面什麼也不穿，那樣在J氏管裡爬上爬下的時候，不會……挺冷的嗎？

 

那真是個可怕的畫面，為了不讓自己想那個畫面，我開始觀察會場，試著找到某個可以加入的對話，這樣我就不會一直想著蘇格蘭裙跟J氏管的關係。

 

我第一個看到的是Uhura上尉，上尉正在跟兩個泰拉人說話，考慮到泰拉人的文化，那其實就是在互罵，所以我完全沒有打算參與他們。

 

接著我在提供飲品的桌子旁看見Chekov少尉和Sulu上尉，Chekov少尉正在跟一個賓沙人說話，從Sulu上尉的表情看來，我嚴重懷疑少尉正在告訴那個賓沙人蘇格蘭威士忌是一個俄羅斯的小女士發明的，我都聽他這麼說不曉得多少次了。

 

他們的附近是正在跟幾名瓦肯人交談的大副，我很確定跨種族規章裡有其中一條就是絕對不可以打斷瓦肯人的對話，所以也不可能加入他們。

 

在過去一些，房間中間的沙發那裡，McCoy醫生正被幾個我前幾天負責接待的貝塔索依人圍著。他看起來很冷靜，跨種族規章也沒有規定不可以打斷McCoy醫生說話，但是很不幸地，在企業號上工作的這些日子讓我足夠了解McCoy醫生，知道他對心靈感應的能力 **極度反感** ，所以去找McCoy醫生說話也不是一個好主意。

 

最後我在窗戶旁邊看到正在說話的艦長跟Marcus博士，跟前面的人比起來，他們顯得非常放鬆，看起來就像是兩個好朋友在聊天，一點也不像是在正式的宴會上。

 

Marcus博士之前告訴過我她只在企業號上非常短暫地工作過，親愛的日記，我想那真是非常幸運，因為不是所有人都能在那麼短暫的時間內交到朋友，而從這幾天Marcus博士和其他人的互動看來，她在這裡交到了非常多的朋友。

 

我有點遺憾這次任務後她並不會留下來，因為她就跟艦長一樣又聰明又和善，還有著非常好的幽默感，也許這就是為什麼大家都這麼喜歡她的原因。


	77. Chapter 77

**私人日誌 星曆2262.327**

 

親愛的日記，今天幾乎整個Alpha班都在開會，討論這次任務的細節。

 

這是我第一次參與這麼大型的任務，雖然亞特蘭提斯號的船員是地球人，所以這次任務並沒有派出大使，而是由艦長負責，但是卻感覺比第一次接觸還要慎重。

 

現在的預定計畫是輪機部門的人會在亞特蘭提斯號的船員清醒以前對所有的冷凍裝置進行調整，以盡量減低船員清醒時不適的反應。Marcus博士和McCoy醫生已經準備得差不多了，但是一些細節還需要Scott先生的幫忙。

 

在船員清醒時，企業號會待在亞特蘭提斯號的掃描範圍外，以避免船員看到另外一艘船隻而恐慌，同時監控船員的清醒過程。

 

那不會太難，就算是遠距掃描，亞特蘭提斯號的掃描範圍也不會超出企業號的傳送範圍，那代表企業號隨時都可以提供醫療協助。真正困難的部分是船員清醒以後，企業號要如何用對他們影響最低的方式，和他們進行接觸。

 

在心理顧問的建議下，艦長最後決定遵循標準規章，先是呼叫——為此我們必須調整通訊系統，因為亞特蘭提斯號並沒有辦法進行子空間通訊——然後在獲得亞特蘭提斯號艦長的同意後，傳送過去和他們進行會談。

 

Sulu上尉建議我們接近的時候應該使用脈衝引擎，曲速引擎雖然會比較快，但是從亞特蘭提斯號的掃描上看來，我們會像是突然憑空出現，那樣可能會造成不必要的驚嚇。

 

我原本只是覺得Sulu上尉會開所有配有曲速引擎的船隻，現在我嚴重懷疑上尉連曲速前的船隻也會，不然他不可能會這麼了解亞特蘭提斯號的配備，畢竟那可是兩百年前的科技。

 

後來針對外勤人員的名單起了很大的爭執，艦長認為應該帶大副一起，更正式，也更能證明聯邦確實是由不同的星球組建起來的，但是有些專家認為大副待在企業號上會更好，這樣如果有什麼意外，企業號不至於沒有指揮官，也可以避免亞特蘭提斯號的船員在兩百年後第一次接觸地球人時還必須同時消化地球以外確實存在高等智慧生物這件事，而且亞特蘭提斯號的船員登艦的時候由大副在傳送室等待也更合適。

 

艦長很生氣，事實上，這大概是我第一次看到艦長這麼生氣。他說企業號的每一個船員都有足夠的能力完成任務，如果他敢帶大副一起出任務，就代表他對留守企業號的人有信心，不管誰負責指揮，都一定能在他們不在的時候照顧好企業號，更別提Sulu上尉在之前的任務中曾經多次展現過出色的領導能力。

 

他還說我們應該對亞特蘭提斯號的船員多一點信心，星際艦隊照顧亞特蘭提斯號太久，忘記她的船員是那個年代最頂尖的科學家和冒險家，是第一批勇踏前人位置之境的人，他們沒有這麼脆弱。

 

會議就這麼結束了，Beta班的時候我和Uhura上尉一起調整船上的通訊系統，而明天Alpha班的時候還得再開一次會，這樣才能根據今天的進度決定有哪些部分需要調整。

 

又是開會又是調整通訊系統很累，但是我總算開始有一些真實感，這不是兒童時期的夢想，而是一件真正在發生的事。

 

我的天，就連在我最瘋狂的夢裡，我也從來沒有想過有一天我會參與亞特蘭提斯號的任務。

 

我現在累得都開始有些頭痛了，但親愛的日記，我想我今天大概會睡不著的。


	78. Chapter 78

**私人日誌 星曆2262.328**

 

親愛的日記，我們依然維持著曲速七的速度朝亞特蘭提斯號的方向前進。

 

現在我已經能透過窗外的景象判斷前進的速度，雖然說還是沒有辦法像Chekov少尉或Sulu上尉一樣精準，但是至少不像剛登艦的時候一樣，速度一過曲速五窗外的景象對我來說就完全一樣了。

 

Alpha班的會議比昨天順利一些，但是也只是一些些而已。這次登艦的專家有不少是平民，階級對他們沒什麼用處，他們又都是各個領域的頂尖專家，平常更習慣主導會議，所以開會的時候誰也不肯讓步。

 

會議終於結束的時候，我看到艦長留在位置上，曲起的指節抵著額角，看起來很累的樣子。我本來想去問艦長需不需要什麼，但是這時候大副走到艦長旁邊，將手掌壓上艦長的肩膀。

 

艦長抬起頭，對大副露出一個微笑，整個身體放鬆下來。他們沒有說話，就只是那麼靜靜地看著對方，但那一刻，我卻毫不懷疑他們只需要一個眼神，就能知道彼此正在想什麼。

 

雖然我立刻就退了出去，但我卻一直沒辦法忘記那個畫面。

 

艦長沒什麼架子，他不是那種特別嚴肅的長官，值班結束後甚至還會和艦員一起喝酒或去娛樂甲板，但是每當大副在他旁邊時，他總是會顯得特別放鬆。我見過好幾次，不是特別明顯，可是艦長的笑容會變得更深，肩膀也會放鬆下來。

 

我最喜歡的是艦長說話時不自覺觸碰大副的時候，因為是接觸型心靈感應者，瓦肯人會習慣性避免與人有肢體接觸，但是當艦長撐著大副的胳膊大笑的時候，大副會用一種非常溫和的表情看艦長，就跟剛剛他在會議室低頭看著艦長的表情一樣。

 

不知道艦長知不知道他是少數大副會主動碰觸的人？應該知道吧，艦長是那種非常注重不同種族的文化差異的那種人，我不覺得他會沒有注意到那些對人類來說稀鬆平常的舉動實際上對瓦肯而言非常親密。


	79. Chapter 79

**私人日誌 星曆2262.329**

 

親愛的日記，今天我本來試著安慰艦長，結果卻反過來被艦長安慰了。

 

事情的源起是因為亞特蘭提斯號的任務，如果沒有什麼意外，我們預估後天就會抵達亞特蘭提斯號的座標，為此艦上的氣氛有點緊繃。Sulu上尉和Chekov少尉一遍又一遍的反覆確認我們的航向與速度，Uhura上尉在對船上的通訊系統做最後的調整。大副沒有待在艦橋上，我偶然聽到他用三號實驗室的通訊器呼叫艦長，只是不知道他是不是整天都在那裡。

 

艦長應該是所有人裡面最忙的，幾乎一刻也閒不下來。

 

一下子有代表要見他，一下子又要下去輪機部門看Scott先生為輪機部門的人員做準備。

 

我有點同情他們，輪機不是我的強項，但是我知道要理解幾百年前的古董怎麼運作不是一件簡單的事，更別提還要修理它們了。

 

Beta班的時候McCoy醫生透過內部通訊器讓艦長下去一趟，艦長那時候在會議室裡，Uhura上尉走不開，所以由我去通知艦長。我進去的時候艦長剛剛結束一個通訊，心情很差地告訴我他有一個第一次接觸的任務要擔心，而歷史保存協會的人想知道他能不能爭取將亞特蘭提斯號完整地帶回地球，因為他們想要把它變成一個博物館。

 

他說完這些以後很快就振作起來，問我需要他做什麼。我告訴他McCoy醫生需要他到醫療灣去，他立刻站起來，我猶豫了一下又告訴他只要盡力就好。

 

不像艦長，我沒有辦法三年就從學院畢業，就連職業生涯也中規中矩的。學院裡聚集了整個象限最優秀的人，我很久以前就知道如果凡事都想要做得像別人一樣好，那麼我最後只會逼瘋自己。

 

這就跟和瓦肯人比賽體力、或是和安多利安人比賽耐寒，有一些優勢是天生的，並不是透過後天努力就可以超越。

 

所以凡事盡力就好，只要盡了最大的努力，對得起自己，那就好了。

 

說完我立刻就後悔了，艦長大概不像我一樣有這樣的困擾，他盡力後的結果就是大多數人必須告訴自己盡力就好的原因，但是艦長非但沒有怪我，還反過來謝謝我安慰他。

 

然後他就離開了，親愛的日記，也許這就是艦長之所以是艦長的原因。即使忙碌得連停下來喝杯水的時間都沒有，他依然試著鼓勵別人。

 

也許那就是領導所代表的。


	80. Chapter 80

**私人日誌 星曆2262.330**

 

親愛的日記，跟前幾天的手忙腳亂比起來，今天的值班算是相對沒有什麼意外地結束了。

 

考慮到我們明天就會抵達亞特蘭提斯號的座標，今天所有的準備工作已經全部進入收尾的動作。

 

所有的人都很注重這一次的任務，這同時是一件好事也是壞事，我覺得這感覺起來有一點像是被選進在畢業典禮上表演飛行的隊伍，一開始被選進去的時候固然很興奮，但是興奮過後剩下的唯一念頭就是拜託不要搞砸。

 

我猜這次參與這次任務的人應該有不少的人都是這樣想的，因為雖然所有人的興致都很高昂，但艦上的氣氛很緊繃，一天之中甚至響了好幾次的安全警報，因為有人的爭執演變成肢體衝突。

 

我今天短暫地去幫忙McCoy醫生跟Marcus博士處理冷凍裝置，醫療灣呼叫了醫生好幾次，醫生回來以後很不高興地說那只是一群蠢貨不曉得如何正確控制自己的腎上腺素造成的戰鬥反應，那些犯蠢下造成的傷口甚至不嚴重，若非他們是聯邦的代表，規章指名他們是首席醫療官的直接責任，其實還在實習中的醫學院學員就有足夠的能力處理。

 

值班結束的時候Chekov少尉說大家晚上要聚在一起打撲克牌，問我要不要加入。我本來打算婉拒的，一整天的忙碌讓我有些頭昏腦脹，不想要在休息時間還玩撲克牌，不過少尉說不玩也沒關係，就是大家聚一聚而已。

 

我本來以為是像平常一樣約在娛樂甲板，但是少尉說約在他的房間。星艦上有太多客人，雖然大部分的客人大多都在實驗室工作或在自己的艙室裡休息，但娛樂甲板畢竟是公共區域，如果不想被打擾，就只有在私人艙房裡了。

 

我算是比較晚到的，讓我比較意外的是艦長也在那裡。我到的時候他正用一種非常熟練的方式洗牌，後來我才知道今晚其實是艦長的主意，因為大家都太緊繃了，適度的放鬆會讓明天的任務更順利。

 

少尉的房間很空曠，如果不說，我會以為這間房間其實沒有住人，跟上次我在Sulu上尉房間門口看到的被布置得非常舒適的房間差得可遠了。房間裡的椅子不夠，所以大家在床旁邊的空地圍成一個圓圈。我沒打算玩，就跟正在研究曲速前地球語言的Uhura上尉一起靠著床坐著聊天。

 

我們的前面坐的是Scott先生，Uhura上尉有時候會湊到Scott先生旁邊跟他說話。他們雖然沒有做任何情侶間的親暱舉動，但是也遠遠超過普通同事的界線，大概已經算是公開關係了。她第一次這麼做的時候艦長笑了，晃了晃手中的紙牌，跟Scott先生說：「撲克臉。」

 

他一說完Scott先生就臉紅了，考慮到他們正在玩撲克牌，這對他有些不利。他們今天玩的叫虛張聲勢(Bluff)，維持面無表情尤其重要，不過Scott先生似乎並沒有很介意自己一直處在下風這件事。

 

艦長第三次發牌的時候Marcus博士也來了，大家在艦長跟Sulu上尉中間空出一個位置，她一邊坐下來一邊告訴大家McCoy醫生還在醫療灣，晚一點才能過來。

 

「Spock呢？」她看了一下房間裡的人以後問。

 

「冥想。」艦長一邊發牌一邊回答。「昨天會議後他一直待在實驗室，一直到剛剛才終於有空回艙房，我想他冥想完應該會直接去睡覺。」

 

Marcus博士一邊拿起自己的紙牌，一邊興致勃勃地告訴大家她第一次見到大副的時候以為大副是個不近人情的討厭鬼，但後來才發現大副其實很好相處。

 

她的話得到大多數人的認同，顯然大副給很多人的第一印象都不太好，跟Scott先生第一次見面時還威脅過要把他送上軍事法庭。艦長大笑起來，說大副才沒有這麼糟。

 

「你說過你想要把他的劉海扯下來。」Uhura上尉毫不留情地拆穿他。

 

我想像了一下，覺得那個畫面生動得有些可怕。

 

艦長聳聳肩，「我改變心意了。」

 

那讓所有人都開始笑起來，McCoy醫生在這時候走進來，狐疑地問大家在笑什麼。

 

Marcus博士說我們正在討論艦長跟大副的第一次見面，醫生見怪不驚地加入地上的圓圈，說艦長第一次見到大副的時候簡直恨死大副了。

 

「他指控我作弊。」艦長笑著抗議，「而且我沒記錯的話，那時候你說你喜歡他。」

 

「我那時候說我喜歡他是因為他指控你作弊。」醫生立刻回答，「而且不要說得好像我很喜歡他，那讓我非常不舒服。」

 

親愛的日記，我想我有點沒辦法理解他們的友情。如果有誰指控我作弊，我想我大概會記仇記上一輩子的，而如果有人指控我的朋友作弊，我的反應大概也不會像醫生一樣這麼高興。

 

友情這種東西有時候真難理解。

 

後來他們又玩了好幾局，直到醫生開始趕人回去睡覺，我才意識到時間已經不早了。我想適度的放鬆真的有用，因為當大家離開的時候，每個人看起來都好多了，不再像值班結束的時候看起來這麼緊繃了。


	81. Chapter 81

**私人日誌 星曆2262.331**

 

親愛的日記，這是真的。不管我怎麼跟電腦確認，我們都會在十八個小時後與亞特蘭提斯號會合。

 

從我七歲在我的第一本太空史 _圖解星域001歷史_ 上讀到關於亞特蘭提斯號的事情後，我就一直希望能夠親眼見見亞特蘭提斯號。

 

那其實有點兒算是孩提時代的夢想，事實上，大概是地球上所有孩子的孩提時代夢想，普及程度大概接近長大後要當聯邦總統，不過後者大部分的人長大後就忘記這件事了，畢竟大部分的人在這麼決定時都小得不知道什麼是政治科學，而政治科學一直是我最討厭的幾門科目之一。

 

我雖然確實喜歡太空，也努力地考進星際艦隊，但是卻一直覺得如果要親眼見到亞特蘭提斯號，大概會是在亞特蘭提斯號返回地球以後，或是在殖民地上，拜訪被改建成居住地的亞特蘭提斯號。

 

在我所有的想像裡，我從來沒有想像過我會是與亞特蘭提斯號進行第一次接觸的那艘星艦中的一員。我的意思是，我當然想過，但是那太不可能了，在我的想像中，擁有足夠資格參與這樣等級的任務的人大概三十歲以前就成為高級軍官——說起來艦長現在好像還沒三十歲？——擁有三個以上的博士學位——說起來大副到底有幾個學位？——以及至少會說超過二十種語言——等等，Uhura上尉會說的語言是不是超過二十五種？——離題了，總之，那怎麼想都不會是我。

 

但是現在我在企業號上，在那艘即將與亞特蘭提斯號進行第一次接觸的星艦上。

 

親愛的日記，能夠加入星際艦隊、能夠被指派到企業號上，真是太好了。


	82. Chapter 82

**私人日誌 星曆2262.332**

 

親愛的日記，它就在那裡，亞特蘭提斯號，就在距離我們不遠的地方。

 

它進入視線範圍裡時我緊張得幾乎忘記呼吸，艦長下令放到主螢幕上時只能屏息看著它。

 

它很美，兩百年的時間並沒有折損它的美麗，相反的，讓它有一種歷經滄桑的美。

 

我聽到Sulu上尉跟艦長報告亞特蘭提斯號的速度，也有聽到艦長讓上尉減速，讓企業號保持跟亞特蘭提斯號一致的速度，但是直到我們速度開始減下來，因為這次任務也在艦橋上監視著短距掃描結果的McCoy醫生說亞特蘭提斯號的船員狀態相對穩定，但是依然需要用醫療三錄儀才能有更精準的掃描結果時，我都還一直有一種非常不真實的感覺。

 

就只是……它在那裡，我沒辦法相信它在那裡。

 

亞特蘭提斯號被牽引光束捕捉住以後，艦長起身，讓Hendorf上尉（雖然我一直不知道為什麼艦長私底下總是叫他Cupcake，我聽到過好幾次）組織一隊安全人員跟他在三號傳送室會和。

 

大概是我看起來太困惑了，Chekov少尉小聲地告訴我這是因為之前企業號也曾經遇過復甦裝置失效，所以船員被冷凍了比預估更長久的船隻，結果不太好，所以艦長只是想在開始派輪機人員跟科學人員過去以前先確定那裡完全安全，被冷凍起來的也真的是普通人類，而不是什麼基因被強化過的強化人或是其他力大無窮的種族。

 

……我覺得我大概是因為太興奮所以記錯了少尉跟我說的話，這怎麼想都是不可能的事。

 

當艦長跟安全人員傳送過去以後，艦長立刻就開啟通訊呼叫大副。在這種歷史性的一刻，我真的不應該想這些的，但是我真的很喜歡聽艦長出外勤任務，呼叫企業號的時候，大副接通通訊，並說「這裡是Spock。」的那一刻。

 

艦長描述了一些他看到的景象——上帝我真希望我能親眼看看他看到的畫面——還說他得先去開啟生命維持系統，因為亞特蘭提斯號的船員還有兩天才會醒過來，所以除了冷凍裝置，船上的生命維持系統仍然是關閉狀態。

 

如果我不知道，我真的會覺得他是輪機出身的，他只花了幾分鐘就成功地讓生命維持系統開始運作起來，幾秒鐘後，亞特蘭提斯號上所有的燈都亮了起來。

 

看著它在太空中一點點地亮起來就只是……壯麗輝煌。我應該要想得到別的詞形容，但是我沒辦法。腦中一片空白，像是第一次看到星艦時那樣，只能秉著氣看著它。

 

在它離開地球的時候人類還在與生存掙扎，它走了很遠，人類也走了很遠。曾經地球上充斥著戰爭、疾病，與貧窮，但是現在人們看著地球，說那是一個天堂。

 

我們的祖先付出了很多才終於走到這裡，我們視為理所當然的東西其實並不理所當然。看著它，就好像那一段人類仍在苦苦掙扎著進步的過往從歷史中被切割出，化為實體被展現在眼前。

 

生活在這樣的時代真是一種特權，我們的祖先超越了這麼多，卻又留下了這麼多讓我們去探尋。傳言我們的銀河系只繪製了四分之一，我們還有好多可以去探索，尋找也許在下一個世界，會有一些更壯麗輝煌、更崇高的東西。

 

就像學院一直教導的那樣， _源於眾星，知識_ *。

 

現在的我生活在其中一艘星際艦隊裡最頂尖的星艦上，看著人類的歷史上其中一頁最壯麗輝煌、最崇高的篇章，終於明白為什麼聯邦一直致力於尋找新的生命體與新的文明，又為什麼鼓勵所有學員要勇踏前人未至之境。

 

只因在那裡，也許我們不只能找到新的生命體與新的文明，更能學到一些跟自己有關的事，更了解自己，並超越自己。

 

而現在亞特蘭提斯號就是我的星星。

 

 

 

 

 

* _源於眾星，知識_ ，星際艦隊學院的箴言，原文為 _Ex Astris, Scientia_


	83. Chapter 83

**私人日誌 星歷2262.333**

 

親愛的日記，我錯了，生活在這樣的時代是一種特權，但是我應該早出生幾年，那麼我就會有足夠的時間升到可以登上亞特蘭提斯號執行任務的官階。

 

這真是太痛苦了，身為艦橋軍官，接觸著所有跟亞特蘭提斯號的第一手資料、聽到所有在亞特蘭提斯號上的人對企業號的通訊，但是我就是不能親自登上亞特蘭提斯號，只能瞪著主螢幕上的亞特蘭提斯號，一邊後悔自己為什麼因為不喜歡紅色而沒有讀輪機，那樣至少以我的官階我還能夠參與維修的任務，而我現在就會在亞特蘭提斯號上而不是在這裡後悔自己的選擇了！

 

早知道這樣當初選科系的時候就選輪機了呀！


	84. Chapter 84

**私人日誌 星曆2262.334**

 

親愛的日記，我覺得我將永遠都無法忘記今天。

 

這不是因為今天是亞特蘭提斯號的船員甦醒的日子這麼膚淺的理由，好吧其實就是因為這麼膚淺的理由，但是認真的，我今天所見到的，換成是任何人都不會忘掉的！

 

從昨天的Gamma班開始一切都混亂的不行，所有的人都要連續值班，但是沒有任何人抱怨。那時候距離亞特蘭提斯號的成員甦醒還剩幾個小時，如果那時候他們清醒了，應該會立刻又被嚇得暈過去的，因為到處都是抓著工具跑來跑去的人，一邊大聲吆喝著還有哪一個連接點需要維修，我隔著通訊器都可以感覺到那邊的混亂。

 

我記得以前學地球史的時候，在星際發展的那一個章節，教授曾經提過在人類—瓦肯的第一次接觸以前，地球上就有很多跟外星人有關的傳言。大多數的傳言都不太好，像是被外星人綁架之類的，考慮的亞特蘭提斯號的船員從來沒有見過人類以外的種族，他們看見有非人類的種族在自己的船上跑來跑去大概也會覺得自己被綁架了。

 

離題了，總之到了Alpha班的時候，那時候距離亞特蘭提斯號的船員甦醒只剩下幾分鐘了，因為一個冷凝裝置出了問題，經過幾天的搶修後終於在最後一刻被調整好。艦長因為在那裡監督所以直到最後一刻才被傳送回來，他幾乎是跑進艦橋的，跑進來的時候金色的制服上還有一些油漬跟燒焦的痕跡，我嚴重懷疑最後能夠被修理好是因為他也有幫忙。

 

他邊從渦輪電梯跑進艦橋一邊問情況，大副那時候本來應該要在艦橋的，但是十分鐘以前被緊急呼叫後去了下層甲板還沒回來，履行代理艦長職務的是Sulu上尉。上尉很快地跟艦長報告情況，艦長監視著亞特蘭提斯號船員的生命指標，一邊還要讓原本就在艦橋上的McCoy醫生不要對他的傷口這麼大驚小怪。

 

醫生從操作台下的緊急醫療箱拿出真皮再生器，開始替艦長治療起來。這時候大副進來了——我不知道是不是我看錯，但是我覺得他在看到醫生正在幫艦長治療手臂上的燒傷以後挑了一下眉毛——走到艦長的旁邊，一句話也沒有說就接手科學操作台的工作。

 

我覺得雖然醫生沒有說出來，但是他其實比任何人都緊張，因為冷凍裝置是根據他的指示進行調整的，如果出問題的話，我們會立刻陷入人道協助跟違反最高指導原則的困境中。

 

不介入，我們會在明知道自己有能力幫忙的情況下看著亞特蘭提斯號的船員死去；介入，我們會讓亞特蘭提斯號的船員因為毫無準備就被投入星際時代而經歷可能會無法恢復的精神創傷。

 

在亞特蘭提斯號的船員甦醒的那段時間中，醫生整個過程都在碎碎念艦長的傷口，讓艦長不要總是這麼不小心。艦長把手搭在醫生的肩膀上，跟醫生說時間來不及了，只能這樣了，況且他知道那些傷口不會太嚴重，醫生很快就能治好。

 

醫生聽完以後很生氣地說他這是浪費醫療資源，還說如果艦長不是艦長，規章規定首席醫療官必須為艦長的健康負責，他一定不會在艦長身上浪費醫療資源，讓他的傷口自己慢慢痊癒，這樣以後才會對自己的安全多小心一些。

 

艦長沒反駁，只是讓醫生一直跟他引用規章，然後叫了醫生的暱稱。

 

醫生很不高興地問做什麼，艦長指了指螢幕，跟醫生笑著說做得好。

 

我跟著艦長的視線看過去，看見操作台上顯示所有的亞特蘭提斯號的成員都已經清醒，從掃描上看來正在離開冷凍裝置。醫生放鬆下來，艦長拍了拍醫生的胳膊，說他必須回艙房換一件沒有損壞的制服。

 

他很快就回來了，不只換上了新的制服，看起來還洗過澡了。我們耐心地等待亞特蘭提斯號的船員恢復過來，過了兩個小時以後，感應器顯示出亞特蘭提斯號的系統被人手動開啟，這代表亞特蘭提斯號的船員已經回到自己的崗位上了。

 

艦長根據貝塔索依的專家建議，直到他們完全進入工作狀態，才回到自己的椅子裡，跟Sulu上尉下令啟動。

 

我們用一種緩慢到幾乎可以不記的速度進入亞特蘭提斯號的感應器範圍，所有的人都很緊張，艦橋上安靜的一點聲音都沒有，然後艦長開口下令，「呼叫他們。」

 

Uhura上尉立刻操作起自己的工作台，幾秒鐘後，她轉向艦長，「頻道開啟，艦長，僅限音頻。」

 

艦長站起來，看著主螢幕上的亞特蘭提斯號，「這是聯邦星艦企業號(U.S.S. Enterprise)的艦長James T. Kirk。」

 

我不自覺地秉住呼吸，然後再經過了幾乎像永遠的停頓以後，一個聽起來有些疑惑的聲音傳了過來，「這裡是亞特蘭提斯號的Abrahamson艦長，我並不知道美國也有船隻在這條航道上。」

 

那一瞬間，我又可以呼吸了。艦長露出一個哭笑不得的神情，跟大副交換了一個眼神，然後繼續道：「Abrahamson艦長，我的船隻並不隸屬美國。」

 

「你剛剛宣稱你的船隻是美國船隻企業號(U.S.S. Enterprise)。」Abrahamson艦長用一種有點警惕的語氣問。

 

「是的，但是我隸屬的是一個叫做星際艦隊的組織，我指揮的船隻正式名稱是聯邦星艦企業號(United Star Ship Enterprise)。」

 

「不是美國船隻(United States Ship)？」Abrahamson艦長迷惑地問，「我從來沒有聽說過有任何一個組織叫做星際艦隊。」

 

「我理解，艦長，但是透過通訊那會有些難以解釋，我能到你的艦上嗎？我直接展現給你看會讓這一切更容易。」

 

Abrahamson艦長安靜了一會，大概是切入靜音模式在跟自己的船員討論，幾秒鐘後他再次開口，「我很歡迎，艦長，但是我的船隻並不配備接口，不能與你的船隻對接—」

 

艦長臉上的笑容變得更大，「那不會是問題，艦長，我的船隻配有一種叫做傳送器的裝置，能夠將我直接傳送到你的船隻，我會帶上我的大副與一名翻譯人員，那樣可以接受嗎？」

 

這一次Abrahamson艦長的回答快得多，「你和你的船員不能攜帶任何武器。」

 

「當然，艦長，我在執行的是和平任務。」艦長回答，「我會在五分鐘後與我的船員抵達你的艦橋，Kirk通訊結束。」

 

接下來他就跟大副還有Uhura上尉走了，幾分鐘後，我聽到傳送室通知當代理艦長的Sulu上尉外勤隊伍已經成功傳送到亞特蘭提斯號，我們監視著亞特蘭提斯號上的狀況，確定外勤隊伍沒有在任何的危險中。

 

然後等待。


	85. Chapter 85

**私人日誌 星曆2262.335**

 

親愛的日記，艦長跟大副在一起。

 

我不知道我為什麼以前沒有注意到這一點，或者說，為什麼我直到現在才注意到這一點。

 

我應該要更早一些注意到這一點的，有太多的跡象了，其中最明顯的就是他們相處的模式。

 

雖然艦長不是企業號上唯一一個會觸碰大副的人——我在不同的場合見過不同的人觸碰過大副，大多數都是高級軍官，從跟大副在私底下最接近人類朋友之間相處模式的Uhura上尉到表面上看起來很討厭大副的McCoy醫生都有——但是艦長是最常觸碰大副、也是少數大副會主動觸碰的人。

 

瓦肯人是接觸型的心靈感應者，在未經允許的情況下觸碰他們是非常不禮貌的。在所有我見過有人觸碰大副的場合，那個人在觸碰大副以前都會先得到大副的許可——雖然沒有用語言詢問這麼正式，而是用眼神或是動作，但是他們在這麼做之前一定會先讓大副有機會拒絕。

 

艦長是所有人裡面唯一一個不會在這麼做以前先得到大副許可的，那不可能是因為艦長不知道或是故意忽略隨意觸碰瓦肯人會對他們造成不適——如果他會，他就不是艦長了——但是我之前一直以為那只是因為他們是非常好的朋友的關係。他們之間相處的模式就像是那種夢想中的艦長跟大副的組合：在工作上合作無間、在私底下是非常要好的朋友。他們很常在一起，我在軍官餐室見過他們一起吃飯、在健身房見過他們一起運動、在娛樂甲板見過他們一起下棋，甚至還有幾次經過實驗室的時候看到艦長坐在正在做實驗的大副旁邊跟大副聊天。

 

只有最親密的朋友會像他們那樣相處，或者我應該說，只有最親密的伴侶會像他們那樣相處。

 

因為昨天晚上我睡得不太好，所以今天很早就醒了。我走去軍官餐室的時候沒碰到什麼人，平常即使早了一點走廊上還是會有不少人，但是這一陣子因為亞特蘭提斯號的任務，所以大家幾乎都到了極限。在昨天第一次接觸的任務完美結束以後，除了要執勤的人，幾乎所有的人都早早就回艙房休息了，在這個時間還沒醒也是正常的。

 

我抵達軍官餐室的時候，裡面只有艦長跟大副兩個人。我沒有預料到會看到他們，昨天的任務進行了很久，一直到我的值班結束他們也還沒回來，所以我本來以為他們應該還在睡才對。

 

他們的面前放著吃到一半的餐點，門打開的時候，他們正在接吻，不是很熱情的那種，而是那種很柔和、看起來單純是為了享受彼此的陪伴的那種。

 

所以那是為什麼我知道他們在一起了，而且他們肯定已經在一起很久了。我當然很驚訝——所有在毫無心理準備的情況下看到自己的兩個上級長官在接吻的人都會驚訝的——但是那份驚訝只維持了很短的一瞬間，因為突然之間所有的一切都說得通了，他們在工作上的默契、他們在私底下的相處模式，在這之前我從來沒有想過他們兩個人在一起，但在這之後，我沒有辦法想像他們不在一起的樣子。

 

他們屬於彼此。

 

「中尉。」門一打開，他們立刻分開那個吻。艦長轉過來笑著跟我打了招呼，他的臉色有些憔悴，大概是因為睡眠不足的關係，但是他的心情看起來很好，「早安。」

 

「早安，長官。」我回答。

 

大副繼續吃起自己面前的 _Gespar_ 果，艦長將身體的重心放在靠大副的那一側，手臂輕輕地靠著大副，拿著叉子切起自己面前的那盤炒蛋，並在大副將一小塊剝好的果肉放到他的盤子裡時用叉子叉起來放進嘴裡。

 

我走到複製機前，為自己點了一份薯餅和一杯咖啡。我背對著他們，但是偶爾可以聽到刀叉的聲音。

 

我不知道我有沒有可能忘記剛剛的那一幕，那是當人們聯想一段關係時會想到的那種畫面，靜謐、平和，只是想像那個畫面就可以看見他們對彼此的愛。

 

我的早餐在這時候好了，我拿著我的早餐，朝門口的方向走去。

 

「妳不在這裡吃嗎，中尉？」艦長問。

 

我轉過頭，對艦長露出一個笑容。因為這一陣子的工作太忙碌，其實我有一點不舒服。我的身體很累，還有些頭疼，但是這一刻我真的很高興。我在我夢想中的船上，做著我夢想中的工作，我在整個宇宙我最想在的地方，而這一個早晨，看著他們此刻放鬆地坐在一起吃早餐的模樣，讓我覺得我好像也分享到了他們的幸福。

 

「不，長官。」我回答，「今天我想在房間吃早餐。」

 

「好吧，中尉。」艦長看起來有些疑惑，但是並沒有多問，「值勤的時候見。」

 

「值勤的時候見。」我說，走出軍官餐室，留給他們不被打擾的空間。

 

 

 

**私人日誌 補充**

 

親愛的日記，亞特蘭提斯號的任務仍在繼續。值勤的時候我見到了亞特蘭提斯號的Abrahamson艦長，1000的時候艦長跟大副再次傳送到亞特蘭提斯號，繼續昨天的任務，他們在那裡待到1400才回來，並帶回了Abrahamson艦長。

 

這不是我第一次見到Abrahamson艦長，所有在地球上長大的孩子都見過他的照片，通常就放在亞特蘭提斯號的照片旁邊。我印象最深刻的那張照片放在亞特蘭提斯號發射的照片旁邊，我還記得我第一次見到那張照片的感覺。太空船不像星艦一樣是在太空船塢建造的，所以亞特蘭提斯號是在地球發射的。我記得看到那張發射的照片的震撼感，亞特蘭提斯號筆直向天，下面是推進器造成的巨大火焰。

 

Abrahamson艦長的照片就跟那張照片放在一起，照片是出發的那一天拍的，背景是尚未起飛的亞特蘭提斯號。他沒有笑，看起來很嚴肅的樣子，那時候只有七歲的我有很長的一段時間一直以為所有的科學家或是指揮官都是那個樣子的。

 

現在我當然不這麼覺得了，雖然我很少這麼想，但我確實算是一名科學家，而嚴肅跟我的距離也許有Alpha象限跟Delta象限的距離這麼遠，更別提我身邊那些同樣也是科學家，但私底下非常隨和的同事們了。

 

另外，我雖然在艦橋上是資歷最淺的，但是我在艦隊服役得夠久，早就知道所有的指揮官都有自己的指揮風格。Abrahamson艦長可能真的是一名嚴肅的人，但是他那張照片沒有笑更大的可能是因為那是一個嚴肅的場合。

 

但話雖如此，那張照片的形象還是非常深刻，所以當艦長帶著Abrahamson艦長走進艦橋，並將他介紹給艦橋上所有的成員時，我還是因為Abrahamson艦長親切友好的態度小小吃驚了一下。

 

我不知道我有沒有可能習慣看見在報導上的人出現在自己面前這一點，或是看見自己認識的人出現在報導上。我在被調派到企業號以後在新聞上讀過幾次跟企業號的艦橋成員有關的報導，大部分的時候都是艦長正在執行任務的照片，但也有時候是其他成員的。隔著鏡頭他們總是看起來很陌生，看起來不像是平常和我一起值勤，有時候還會一起去娛樂甲板的人。

 

艦長帶著Abrahamson艦長在艦橋上走了一圈，大略地跟他介紹每一個操作台的功用，然後就帶著他走了。我聽見他說他們要去會議室繼續討論，在他們走了以後，Chekov少尉湊到我旁邊，悄聲地說：「塔跟書上很不一樣。」

 

他的聲音聽起來很驚奇，讓我差點笑出來。我也在新聞上見過跟少尉有關的報導，當時的標題是『星際艦隊的天才領航員』。因為企業號當時在執行深空任務，那一次的採訪是透過子空間通訊，自然不可能拍照了。我們本來以為報導最多會附上學院裡的照片，但記者不知道從哪裡拿到了少尉正式入伍的時候拍的、後面有聯邦旗幟的那張照片。少尉在那張照片中就像所有人一樣沒有笑（我們提起這件事的時候，在場的人一致同意負責拍照的那位女士對那一點真的非常、非常地嚴格，而根據艦長的說法，大副入學的時候她就已經在那裡工作了），但是也許是因為入學的年紀比大部分的人早，雖然少尉的姿勢雖然非常標準，身上的制服也非常合身，但那張照片看起來卻還是有一點像小孩子在博物館裡站在投射儀前讓自己看起來像是星際艦隊的軍官的樣子。

 

少尉因為那個報導被揶揄了好幾天，比起照片中的人，那個會因為被開玩笑說是天才領航員而臉紅的少尉才是我們熟悉的那個，現在這一個會因為看到出現在歷史課本裡的人而驚訝的少尉也是。

 

「因為他我一直到十歲以前都以為所有的指揮官都不會笑。」我告訴他。

 

「像是窩們的指揮官？」少尉問。

 

大副此刻跟艦長一起在會議室裡開會，否則他沒可能這樣說。我點點頭，終於忍不住跟他一起小聲地笑起來。

 

「中尉、少尉，回去做你們的工作。」暫代艦長職務的Sulu上尉在我們身後說，他的聲音很嚴肅，但是眼角也有著笑意，顯然聽到了少尉說的話。

 

「是的，長官。」我們異口同聲地回答。


	86. Chapter 86

**私人日誌 星曆2262.336**

 

親愛的日記，今天艦長召開了高級軍官的會議，宣布亞特蘭提斯號的成員決定繼續前往他們的目的地，但是會在抵達以後返回地球。

 

對於他們的決定，指揮部已經被知會，並派了一艘護航艦前往我們的座標跟我們會和，並同時安排了一艘牽引艦在亞特蘭提斯號預計抵達的時間前往那顆M級行星，準備將亞特蘭提斯號帶回地球。

 

我猜這代表歷史保存協會有更大的機會可以把亞特蘭提斯號變成一個博物館。

 

希望他們可以成功，因為我真的很想、很想參觀亞特蘭提斯號。

 

知道它就在傳送距離裡，但是卻不能去實在是太痛苦了。

 

如果我是高級軍官就好了。


	87. Chapter 87

**私人日誌 星曆2262.337**

 

親愛的日記，為了表達來自二十三世紀的善意，艦長安排了一場晚宴接待亞特蘭提斯號的船員。

 

我聽Uhura上尉說大副本來建議所有人都要穿軍禮服出席，因為那樣更正式，但被艦長拒絕了。

 

艦長給出的官方理由是亞特蘭提斯號的船員醒來以後要面對的龐大訊息已經讓他們承受極大的壓力，現在他們最不需要的就是過度正式、會讓他們的壓力更大的場合。那聽起來是一個挺合理的解釋，但上尉偷偷告訴我那只是其中一個原因，另外一個原因是因為艦長痛恨軍禮服，太高的領子總是害他過敏，所以他總是盡量避免需要穿軍禮服的場合。

 

雖然我不是很確定合成出來、理論上並不會造成任何過敏的衣服為什麼會讓人過敏，但是我相信艦長盡量避免需要穿軍禮服的場合這件事是真的。

 

認真的，親愛的日記，我完全無法想像有任何人會真心喜歡穿軍禮服。

 

它們穿起來真的太不舒適了。


	88. Chapter 88

**私人日誌 星曆2262.338**

 

親愛的日記，我直到今天才知道，生活中有多少東西是我認為理所當然，但是其實並不理所當然的東西。

 

我的意思是，我一直知道生活在這個時代很幸運，以前歷史課上老師跟教授也總是一次又一次地強調這一點。

 

我知道如果沒有Cochrane先生跟瓦肯的第一次接觸，根據歷史的走向地球很可能在打第四次或第五次世界大戰，姑且不論人們能不能像現在一樣做自己真正有興趣的事，我們可能已經毀滅了我們的星球也不一定。

 

但是在歷史課上，那些東西聽起來總是很遙遠，畢竟它們是歷史，歷史感覺起來就是一種很遙遠的東西。

 

直到今天的晚宴，我才知道它們離我們有多麼近。

 

我必須承認剛到宴會場所的時候我有點興奮過度，畢竟裡面穿著二十一世紀的服裝的人可不是在參加什麼變裝派對，而是 **真的** 是來自二十一世紀的人，我必須非常努力才能讓自己不沒禮貌地盯著亞特蘭提斯號的船員看，就差沒在心底默背跨種族規章了——如果跨種族規章在這個場合適用的話。

 

因為怕冒犯到他們，我沒有像平常一樣到處找人攀談，而是站在供應食物的桌子旁邊猛吃。

 

先不說其它的，我聽說這次的食物有很多是根據二十一世紀的食譜調整的，它們出乎意料地好吃，我不知道這麼好吃的食物為什麼食譜會沒有流傳下來。

 

「妳喜歡壽司？」一個聲音突然問我。

 

我轉過去，看到其中一個亞特蘭提斯號的船員看著我。

 

我必須先聲明那不是我狀態最好的時候，我那時候正在吃一個上面放著很多紅色的小型球體，不知道到底是什麼東西的壽司。它的口感很奇特，不像任何我以前吃過的東西，所以因為我吃得太專心了，也因為我沒有預料到會有人跟我說話，更沒有預料到跟我說話的人是我一直很想攀談，但是又怕會冒犯到他們的亞特蘭提斯號船員，所以，很不幸地，我嗆到了。

 

那真的是非常狼狽的一刻，如果硬要說那件事有導致任何好的結果的話，那大概就是這麼狼狽的模樣是一個非常好的破冰契機。

 

Keiko*——對了，那是她的名字——她是一名植物學家，我們後來整個晚宴都待在一起。我們幾乎什麼都聊了一點，開始於我手中的那盤壽司。

 

「這個很好吃。」等我終於不再咳嗽以後，我告訴她。「這個是什麼？」

 

那個時候我的盤子裡還剩下一個那個奇怪的壽司，她看著我的盤子，用一種很奇怪的表情告訴我說我先吃完她再告訴我。

 

在我照做以後，她說那是魚卵。

 

親愛的日記，到現在我也不知道她堅持讓我先吃完才告訴我的舉動到底是好還是壞，往好處想至少我沒浪費食物，但如果我一開始就知道那是魚卵，我肯定不會去拿那個東西的，畢竟我一向很怕任何跟內臟有關的食物！

 

但至少現在我知道為什麼它會從食譜上消失了，沒有複製機，這道菜對生態的傷害太大了。

 

「我就猜妳會有這種反應，但別擔心，這是妳的星艦上的複製機做的，所以那不是真正的魚卵。那是它的名字，對嗎？複製機？」她用一種沒什麼大不了的語氣說，我當下真是想哭的心都有了。

 

「對，複製機。」我哀傷地回答，替自己拿了一點布丁。

 

「妳很喜歡食物？」她繼續問，「大部分的人都想跟我們說話，只有妳從進來開始沒有離開過這裡。」

 

於是我不得不跟她坦承那是因為我不想冒犯到他們，她聽完以後開始大笑，告訴我如果我不會對她對二十三世紀的問題感到冒犯，她也不會對我對二十一世紀的問題感到冒犯。

 

那真的是一個很好的交易，所以我們各自拿了一些對方推薦、屬於對方的世紀的食物，然後找了一個位置坐下。

 

Keiko很聰明，懂得東西也很多，不過那是肯定的，亞特蘭提斯號上全是當代最頂尖的科學家。我們從那盤該死的魚卵壽司一直聊到星艦上的生活，她對Cochrane先生跟瓦肯的第一次接觸很感興趣，我跟她說這個故事的時候她一直在問我問題。

 

「他是瓦肯，對嗎？」她指著不遠處的大副問。

 

「事實上，Spock指揮官是人類跟瓦肯的混血，」我告訴她，「但是他的顯性基因確實更偏向瓦肯人。」

 

Keiko瞪大眼睛，「人類跟瓦肯的基因是可以相容的？」她不敢置信地說，然後開始問一些非常細節的問題。

 

考慮到她說在她的年代，微積分是高中的進階課程，而不是像我們一樣是小學的課程，身為『未來人』的我理論上應該要聽得懂她在說什麼的，但我在生物課上從來沒有專心地聽過課，所以只知道大概原理，只能告訴她如果她真的想知道確切的方法，她大概必須去找生物學家或醫官。

 

「有任何推薦嗎？」她問。

 

我想了一下，指了正在跟亞特蘭提斯號的醫生說話的McCoy醫生，然後告訴她要提防醫生的無針注射器。

 

醫生連艦長都可以不知不覺地替他打針，我覺得整個Alpha象限大概沒有醫生制不住的人。

 

然後我跟她示範了瓦肯的致敬手勢，地球上的孩子在學會說話以前就會這個手勢，所以我從來沒想過這個手勢人類必須練習才會。

 

她對自己奇怪的手勢笑得很開心，我告訴她這個手勢通常會搭配「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」或「願你的旅程毫無意外。」之類的祝福，她聽到以後不笑了，轉過去看屋子裡的人又轉過來看著我。

 

「妳會覺得我們很自大嗎？」她突然問。

 

我完全沒理解這個問題是從哪兒冒出來的。

 

「自大。」她又重複了一次，「當我離開地球的時候，我以為我做的是最好的選擇，我以為我們會是人類最後的希望，但看看我們—」她露出一個笑容，但黑色的眼睛裡全無笑意，「事實證明地球不像我們以為的一樣毫無希望。」

 

「妳做了當時看起來最好的決定。」我告訴她，「在當時妳不可能知道人類會在一年後與外星文明接觸，從而改變整個星球的發展。」

 

那大概讓她好過了一點，她告訴我她離開的地球跟我知道的地球完全不同，第三次世界大戰對地球造成了很嚴重的傷害，因為輻射很多區域甚至不能居住。因為戰爭，各國全處在混亂的狀態，到處都是飢餓跟貧窮，大部分的國家都在努力重建，但戰爭摧毀的不只是建設，還有人文，大部分的人都覺得他們在重新經歷二十世紀中期的大倒退。

 

「所有在戰爭期間做出的進步，在戰爭後全部又回到原樣，甚至更糟。」她說，「而人們還以為戰爭是最糟糕的。」

 

我不知道那一點，親愛的日記。我學習過歷史、我看過當年的紀錄文獻與影片，但是我不知道真正生活在那之中、努力的想要讓自己生活的社會更好，卻因為那份改變如此巨大困難而感到無力是什麼感覺。

 

那也許就是以前的人們所稱的玻璃天花板，它是屏障，卻是最糟糕的那種，因為你可以看到另外一邊是什麼，卻沒有辦法越過它，從出生就生活在屏障的另外一端的我從來沒有想過在屏障的下面看著屏障的另外一端會是什麼感覺。

 

她很勇敢，不只是因為她是人類歷史上第一批進入太空的探險家，更因為她在成功機率看起來如此渺茫的情況下，依然勇於為自己無力改變的環境做些什麼。

 

晚宴結束後，我陪Keiko到傳送室。她踏上傳送台的時候，我終於鼓起勇氣問她為什麼決定回地球，而既然已經決定回地球，又為什麼要堅持完成那一段旅程。

 

因為亞特蘭提斯號的任務，那一顆M級行星雖然離地球很近，但聯邦始終沒有殖民它，因為它早在兩百年前就已經屬於一批人類歷史上最偉大的探索家。那一顆星球是他們的，他們離開地球時對未來的願景仍然存在。

 

Keiki說她和她的船員決定去看看他們本來以為會是起點，但實際上卻是旅程終點的地方，然後回到地球重新開始。

 

「願妳的旅程毫無意外。」我告訴她。

 

她大笑起來，跑下傳送台給了我一個擁抱，「已經有足夠的意外了，讓我們希望不會有更多了。」她在放開我以後說，調皮地眨了眨眼，然後在回到傳送台後對我做了一個標準的瓦肯手勢，「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

 

我們兩個人都是地球人，這不是我們的傳統，所以我真的不應該覺得這個手勢代表了這麼多，但是當我用同樣的手勢回禮的時候，不知道為什麼我真的很想哭。

 

「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」我回答，第一次這麼誠心的希望一個人會有一個和平且長壽的一生。

 

 

 

 

 

*Keiko，名字出自Star Trek: The Next Generation，二十四世紀的植物學家，曾駐派過企業號-D。這裡僅為同名，並非同一個人，謹以此向企業號上相對平凡卻依然努力生活的成員致敬。


	89. Chapter 89

**私人日誌 星曆2262.339**

 

親愛的日記，我們抵達會合座標的時候，護航艦無畏號已經先一步抵達了。

 

通常與其它星艦會合的時候我們都是用曲速行駛，但這一次因為我們在護送亞特蘭提斯號，為了配合亞特蘭提斯號，我們自從跟亞特蘭提斯號會合後就一直是使用脈衝驅動，所以在接近會合座標的時候，艦長沒有像平常一樣說「減速至脈衝。」，而是直接說「完全停止。」

 

Sulu上尉嫻熟地執行艦長的指令，他用一名星際艦隊的軍官被預期擁有的語氣說，「是的，艦長，完全停止。」，並在頃刻之間將企業號完全停下。

 

任務交接進行得很順利，我們最後一次與亞特蘭提斯號進行通話，艦長祝福他們旅途順利，並期待之後會有機會再與亞特蘭提斯號的船員們見面，不管是在地球或是任何其它的場合。

 

結束通訊以後，亞特蘭提斯號跟著無畏號一起離開了，企業號則調整航向，朝下一個任務前進。

 

整個過程中艦橋上所有的人都非常專業地執行他們的任務，就好像這只是另外一個平凡的一天。我不知道他們是怎麼做到這一點的，也許是因為他們是真正擁有留在這裡的資格的軍官而我不是，我只是一個還在訓練期中的軍官，但是我不知道我有沒有可能習慣這一點，又或者永遠都不可能習慣這一點。

 

我想要表現得跟他們一樣專業，我真的想。我努力地不讓自己哭出來，但是Uhura上尉在這時看了我一眼，她什麼都沒有說，只是把手覆上我的手背，用理解的表情看著我。

 

我站起來，並非常確定所有人都注意到我聲音裡的哭腔。

 

「請求准許離開艦橋，長官。」我說。

 

我甚至沒有勇氣看艦長，我怕我一看艦長他就會知道我不真正屬於這裡，我沒有足夠強大的心智面對這些。

 

「請求准許。」艦長回答，什麼都沒有問。

 

我快步走出艦橋，一直到走進房間才終於敢呼吸。

 

親愛的日記，從小就夢想在星艦上工作，我一直認為生命是一連串永不止息的旅程。我們開始一段旅程，從中學習我們可以學到的東西，然後離開。我們到達一顆星球，從中學習我們可以學到的東西，然後離開。

 

但是如果有一天我不想要離開了呢？如果有一天我想要留下呢？

 

人們說我們生活在一個很好的年代，我們擁有足夠的科技，讓我們可以探索未知。

 

但人們同時也說宇宙是無盡的，而如果宇宙是無盡的，那麼探索未知的目的是為了什麼？那難道不是什麼永遠也無法完成的目標嗎？

 

我的訓練期還剩兩天就會正式結束，在七十二小時以內我就會知道我是否通過了審核，擁有作為正式艦員留在企業號上的資格，但是我卻突然發現我不再這麼在意審核的結果了，我應該要很在意的，那是我從有記憶以來就一直想要的生活。

 

但是在今天之後……

 

我們為什麼在這裡？我們為什麼跨上了這麼漫長的旅程，只為了尋找我們也不知道是什麼的東西？

 

曾經這些答案看起來很明顯，但是現在我再也不確定了，我不知道我們為什麼在這裡，也不知道我們到底在找什麼。

 

我希望我知道。

 

親愛的日記，我希望我知道。

 

 

 

**私人日誌 補充**

 

親愛的日記，剛剛Sulu上尉來找我，通常在晚餐時間之後我不太會有訪客，就算有訪客也不會是Sulu上尉，所以不得不說我看到他的時候挺驚訝的。

 

他站在門口告訴我他替我從軍官餐室替我弄了一份三明治跟一杯熱巧克力，並很有禮貌地問我可不可以進來。

 

我不是真的很餓，但我沒有理由拒絕上尉，所以我還是讓他進來了。

 

我們兩個人都坐下來以後，他把食物的托盤放到我面前。我沒有動，他又把那杯熱巧克力推到我面前，告訴我至少喝一點，完全不吃東西對身體不好。

 

跟艦橋上的其他人比起來，上尉也許是最安靜的那一個。他很聰明，但是不像其他人一樣這麼熱衷於聊天，所以當我拿起那杯熱巧克力的時候，我真的沒有想到上尉這麼擅長這一切。

 

我的眼淚也許在喝到第三口的時候就已經忍不住了，但是那時候我還在死撐著，上尉嘆了一口氣，跟我說沒有關係。

 

我真的沒有想過這麼簡單的一句話可以讓我這麼難過。

 

一開始我只是在啜泣，接著我開始大聲地哭起來，還留了一大堆鼻涕。上尉在這中間完全沒有說話，只是在我需要的時候遞衛生紙給我，並安靜地等我哭完。

 

那真的是非常丟臉的一件事，上尉雖然是朋友，但是我們的關係遠沒有親近到可以在他面前這樣毫無形象地大哭的地步，更別提他還是我的上級長官了。

 

「感覺好多了，對嗎？」在我勉強可以控制住自己的情緒以後，上尉問我。

 

我的心情還是很低落，但是在哭完以後我確實感覺好多了，所以我問上尉為什麼來找我，因為替我帶晚餐肯定不是唯一的原因。

 

「Pasha很擔心。」他告訴我，「我們全都是。」

 

如果不是因為那時候我前面放著三明治，我真的很想用頭撞桌子。

 

「我是個傻瓜。」我呻吟。

 

距離我的最終審核就只剩兩天了，我到底在想什麼？這肯定會對我的最終審核有很糟糕的影響！

 

上尉露出一個不太明顯的微笑，「我們都有狀態不太好的時候。」

 

「不是在我已經這麼接近正式成為艦員的時候。」我有點焦慮地告訴他，沒再費心維持自己的形象，反正在他進來我房間的十五分鐘以內我已經什麼形象都沒有了，「我從來都不是最聰明的那一個，當然我會在這麼接近的時候搞砸一切。」

 

「我是破格晉升的。」上尉突然說，「就在瓦肯星毀滅的那一天。」

 

因為完全沒有預料到他會突然告訴我這個，所以我完全愣住了。

 

「但是我以為……」我呆呆地說，「我以為那次事件裡破格晉升的只有艦長、McCoy醫生，跟Uhura上尉。」

 

上尉笑起來，「好吧，讓我重新說，我不是破格晉升的，我是遞補成員，所以當McKenna上尉得了肺蠕蟲的時候，我成為了企業號的首席舵手，」他停頓了一下，臉上的笑容變得有些哀傷，「而那一天剛好是瓦肯星毀滅的那一天。」

 

我簡直無法想像那壓力有多大。

 

「但是我不是你，我會搞砸—」

 

上尉做出一個讓我先聽他說完的手勢，「那時候我們還不知道事情後來會這麼嚴重，只知道得到了瓦肯星的求救訊號。任務很緊急，但大部分的人都覺得這只是一個普通的任務，所以不算特別緊張，只有我坐在舵手席，想著，我一定會搞砸這一切。」

 

「但是你完美地完成了你的任務。」我說。在那一次的事件裡企業號是第一批回應瓦肯星求救訊號的星艦裡唯一倖存的星艦，如果沒有專業的舵手企業號根本不可能安全完成任務。

 

「不，我搞砸了，我在出發的時候忘記鬆開外層慣性避震器。」

 

我眨眨眼。

 

「所以—」我困難地開口。

 

「在Pike艦長讓我啟動的時候，企業號留在原地。」上尉好心地替我結束句子。

 

好吧，我想這解釋了Chekov少尉為什麼總是跟我強調外層慣性避震器的重要性。

 

上尉站起來，「我想說的是，Su，我們是人，我們會犯錯，那是我們成長的方式，妳給自己太多壓力了。」

 

「我怕我會搞砸。」我告訴上尉，「我對企業號而言不夠好。」

 

「如果妳盡了全力，那對企業號而言就已經夠好了，那是我們唯一能給我們的船員的，我們的全力。」上尉說，不知道想到什麼地露出一個不太明顯的笑容，「妳知道Cochrane博士那句有名的話嗎？」

 

我不知道他在說哪一句，所以我搖了搖頭。

 

「別試著當一個偉大的人，就只是當一個人，然後讓歷史自做評斷。」上尉告訴我，然後就和我道了晚安。

 

上尉走了以後我想了很久。

 

別試著當一個偉大的人，就只是當一個人，做好自己的本分，因為那是我們唯一能做的。

 

親愛的日記，我不確定我有完全理解，但是我想我聽懂了上尉想告訴我什麼。

 

而能擁有一個——很多個——這樣關心我的朋友與同事，我真的非常幸運。

 

 

 

 

 

*別試著當一個偉大的人，就只是當一個人，然後讓歷史自做評斷。原文：Don't try to be a great man. Just be a man, and let history make its own judgments.


	90. Chapter 90

**私人日誌 星曆2262.340**

 

親愛的日記，我完了，我徹底地完了，我就沒可能通過審核，正式成為企業號的艦橋成員。

 

我到底在想什麼？什麼時候不發作，偏偏選在最終審核的前一刻發作？

 

Alpha班開始的時候我問艦長能不能私底下談一談，艦長同意了，帶著我走進艦長準備室。

 

我非常勇敢地跟艦長承認我昨天的表現非常不專業，並保證同樣的事情之後不會再發生了。

 

艦長很安靜地聽我說，然後在聽完以後跟我說「我知道了。」

 

就這樣，「我知道了。」，就這麼短短地幾個字，其它的什麼都沒有。

 

之後艦長問我是不是還有別的事，我就準備了前面道歉的話，沒準備後面的，所以當艦長這樣問我的時候我完全慌了手腳。

 

然後我就慌慌張張地回到崗位工作了，而雖然艦長什麼也沒說，但是我覺得我肯定搞砸了，就算艦長昨天不覺得，現在也肯定覺得我不夠資格做艦橋成員了。

 

我真是個超級傻瓜！


	91. Chapter 91

**私人日誌 星曆2262.341**

 

親愛的日記，我想今天是我作為艦橋成員值勤的最後一天。

 

根據規定，我會在訓練期結束後的第二天早上0800收到通知，那是明天早上，所以這代表今天是我訓練期的最後一天，也代表在我前兩天糟糕的表現後，今天格外重要。

 

但出於我不知道的理由，我今天一整天都在犯錯！

 

真的，是，一整天，都在，犯錯！

 

在今天所有我惹發怒的人裡頭，最可怕的是大副，他什麼也不用說只是看著我都可以讓我懷疑自己的智商，我差點沒以為私底下那個很人性化的大副一定是我的錯覺。

 

終於完成了大副讓我跑的數據之後，我又緊接著調錯了Uhura上尉要的參數，那真是太奇怪了，我明明檢查了兩次，根本就不應該有任何錯誤的。

 

所以連Uhura上尉也生氣了，她很生氣地讓我到一旁去，自己把設定調整到正確的參數。

 

我本來以為這樣已經夠糟了，結果到了Beta班的時候，我又犯了另一個錯，更糟的是我完全沒注意到，那讓艦長直接問我到底是不是還想再待在企業號上。

 

親愛的日記，我今天的值班已經結束了，但艦長剛剛讓我1900到會議室報到。艦長一向沒什麼架子，但是他讓我到會議室報到的時候聲音很嚴肅，我想這代表我是不會正式成為企業號的艦橋成員了。

 

我猜他想親自告訴我這一件事，那其實挺體貼的，至少這代表我不用一整晚都想著明天早上會收到調職信的事。

 

就要1900了，親愛的日記，祝我好運吧。

 

 

 

**私人日誌 補充**

 

親愛的日記，我真是一個大傻瓜。

 

我通過審核了。

 

**我通過審核了！**

 

我怎麼會沒有看出來他們是在整我？這簡直太明顯了，相處了三個月他們從來沒有對我這麼嚴厲過！

 

我一直到走進會議室的前一刻都還覺得自己一定沒有通過審核，我在想艦長可能已經到了，就坐在他常坐的位子，他會用很嚴肅的語氣讓我坐下——人們要告知壞消息的時候總是讓另外一個人坐下——然後告訴我很遺憾我沒有達到標準；又或者是艦長遲到了，他匆匆地走進來，告訴在裡面等的我很遺憾我沒有達到標準。

 

但那兩件事都沒有發生，我走進會議室，會議室裡的燈關著，我正在奇怪電腦怎麼沒有回應我開燈的指令，然後突然間整個房間亮了起來，伴隨著很多人大喊『驚喜』的聲音。

 

他們為我辦了一場歡迎派對，所有的艦橋成員都在，甚至連不常待在艦橋的McCoy醫生跟Scott先生也是。

 

站在人群中間的艦長上前告訴我說企業號很榮幸有我加入這個大家庭，他說正式的公文會在明天0800正式生效，但是他們想在這之前先為我慶祝。

 

「妳應得的。」他這樣說，明明他下午還問我到底還想不想待在企業號上。

 

「但是我以為—」我看著他們，所有的人都笑著看著我——好吧，除了大副以外——所有人都笑著看著我，「我以為我搞砸了，我今天犯了一大堆錯。」

 

「這是傳統，」顯得很罪惡的Chekov少尉告訴我，「窩當初也被整過。」

 

「妳做得很棒，Su。」艦長補充，「妳擁有所有星際艦隊的軍官被期望擁有的特質。」

 

我肯定哭了，但是在Uhura上尉用香檳噴了我一臉，並很得意地告訴我她是怎麼趁我不注意的時候偷偷改掉原本正確的參數時，是不是哭的滿臉都是眼淚跟鼻涕就顯得不是這麼重要了。

 

現在時間已經有點晚了，但派對還沒結束，這一陣子為了亞特蘭提斯號的事情大家都累壞了，難得有一個可以放鬆的場合大家都很開心，我還是偷溜出來的。

 

我就只是回來換件乾淨的衣服而已，待會還要回去。我根本捨不得離開那裡，那間此刻一團混亂的會議室簡直就像是美夢成真一樣，我真怕我一離開就會醒來，發現自己根本沒有通過審核，但我原本的制服因為香檳跟之後被丟到我頭上的奶油，黏得很不舒服。

 

我被嚇死了，親愛的日記，我真的以為我不會通過審核，從此以後不要說是旗艦，就是在任何一艘星艦上都無法成為艦橋人員。

 

但是現在，我簡直無法更開心。我努力了這麼久，終於為自己贏得站在這一艘星艦、這一個艦橋的資格，而如果一天的擔心害怕是成為企業號這個大家庭一員的代價，那麼我很樂意支付，因為我是如此地深愛著我正在做的一切—

 

[訪客通知]

 

「電腦，暫停。」

 

[參數錯誤]

 

「請進。」

 

「Su。」

 

「Chekov？」

 

「泥在生氣嗎？」

 

「我為什麼要生氣？」

 

「因為窩們整泥？那是傳統，窩當初也被整過—」

 

「我沒有在生氣，我知道那是傳統。」

 

「那泥怎麼一個人待在房間裡？塔悶正在打賭艦長跟Scott先森誰可以先把新的菜單編碼出來。」

 

「艦長會贏。」

 

「泥怎麼知道？」

 

「因為複製機裡面的瓦肯食物是艦長編進去的。」

 

「泥知道？」

 

「我還知道艦橋上所有的戀情，還有艦長跟大副在一起，說起來，你一直知道這件事，對不對？」

 

「太好了，我本來還在擔心要怎麼跟泥提Hikaru跟我的婚禮，但是既然泥已經知道了—」

 

「什麼婚禮？」

 

「Hikaru跟我的婚禮，我以為泥知道了，泥說泥知道艦橋上所有的戀情—」

 

「你要跟Sulu上尉結婚？不對，你們什麼時候在一起的？！！！！！」

 

\-----軍官訓練中 全文完-----


End file.
